bolt: un heroe real
by caninefemale
Summary: bolt al fin tiene una vida normal junto con sus amigos mittens y rhino... ha dejado su vida de heroe (falso) atras pero esta volvera a el sin previo aviso... bolt tendra que pasar una infinidad de pruebas muy variadas para llegar a ser un heroe... esta vez UN HEROE REAL
1. capitulo 1- un mundo desconocido

**bien bueno, este es mi nuevo fic jejejeje... espero que les guste. este será mi segundo fic largo, aunque un no sé de cuantos capítulos pero será una historia muy entretenida con varias cosas, ya llevo 3 años en fanfiction y he aprendido muchas cosas, doy un agradecimiento a los que han leído mi primer fic bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal, sinceramente tuvo más éxito de lo que creía ya que no soy escritor y pues mi primer fic no creí que llegaría a 200 reviews pero bueno este ya será un mejor fic, mas planeado y espero que me salga mejor y sin duda espero que supere a mi otro fic, también espero no tardarme tanto, hare todo lo que pueda para publicar rápido y sin pausas largas, por adelantado les pido disculpas por si me atraso y gracias a los que me tengan paciencia y sigan las historia bien aclaraciones**

_narración y pensamientos con POV principalmente en cursivas_, _**[entre diálogos en cursiva negritas]**_

los personajes de bolt no me pertenecen son de Disney, mis OCs son de mi propiedad y espero no tenga problemas con esto

Y bienvenidos a... bolt: un héroe real comencemos

**capítulo 1: un mundo desconocido**

* * *

**Bolt P.O.V**

_los rayos de sol entran por una ventana dando directo a mi cara, pronto empieza a perturbarme el sueño y termino despertando para ver un nuevo día, como todos los días estiro mis patas soltando un bostezo para despertar del todo y ya con los ojos abiertos observo el cuarto de penny, donde dormimos, volteo a su cama y la encuentro algo desordenada, penny ya debe estar abajo, acostumbra despertar temprano, prosigo a ver a mittens quien aún duerme cálidamente en su colchón, la luz del sol un no llega hasta su posición, me la quedo viendo un rato mas pero mi estómago me pide el desayuno y sin más remedio salgo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y camino hasta el comedor donde mis personas también desayunaban_

penny/. mamá estuvo rico el desayuno_** [la oí decir mientras me dirigía a mi plato de comida]**_

M de penny/. que bien que te gusto hija, no olvides recoger tu plato

penny/. lo se

M de penny/. y recuerda que ya debes tener lista tu maleta

penny/. si, ya me falta poco que empacar, aun no me gusta la idea de que tengamos que dejar a bolt, mittens y rhino en casa por todo un mes

M de penny/. lo se hija, créeme que tampoco me gusta mucho la idea, se lo importantes que son para ti pero es que no hay de otra, en verdad necesito hacer unos tratos y en el hotel en el que nos hospedamos no admiten animales

penny/. y yo tengo que ir también?

M de penny/. si hija, no te puedo dejar sola aquí, ya lo platicamos el vecino vendrá a darles de comer a tus mascotas, eso es algo sencillo para el pero no te puedes quedar, que comerías?

penny/. supongo que tienes razón... es que no me gusta la idea, y si se vuelven a perder o peor algo les pasa?

M de penny/. te preocupas mucho hija, sabes que bolt es valiente y si una vez dudaste que te quería hace un mes te demostró que cruzaría el país entero para volver contigo y también lo acompañaron sus dos amigos, no te debes preocupar

penny/. creo que tienes razón... jejejeje bolt, tú me quieres verdad y no te iras otra vez verdad **_[se acercó a mí y me abrazo, yo termine de pasar un poco de comida y le respondí con un pequeño ladrido]_ **jejejeje eres un buen chico bolt, te extrañare pero volveremos y jugaremos mucho **_[me dio un beso en la cabeza y me dejo para retomar mi desayuno]_**

bolt/. _**[continúe comiendo un poco pero antes de dar el segundo bocado algo me llamo la atención]** _hola mittens, buenos días

mittens/. _**[caminaba al comedor algo somnolienta]**_ buenas días bolt... _**[soltó un bostezo y camino hasta su comida]**_

bolt/. como dormiste hoy?

mittens/. bien, creo que estoy lista para el largo día de juegos... mejor como rápido

bolt/. jejejeje si... talvez juguemos igual o más que ayer

mittens/. si, penny es muy energética

penny/. hola linda mittens, cuando termines de desayunar saldremos a jugar

mittens/._** [mittens seguía comiendo sus croquetas para gatos tranquilamente hasta que acabo]** _ya acabe

bolt/. ok, vamos con penny

_entonces ambos fuimos a la sala donde se encontraba rhino, él se unió a nosotros y salimos al jardín con penny_

penny/. bien empecemos amigos, a jugar

_empezamos a jugar con penny, primero lanzo una rama para que yo la trajera, siempre me ha gustado ese juego, desde que mittens me lo enseño, después penny intento hacerlo con mittens y esta al principio no quería pero logre convencerla y jugamos un buen rato así, después penny tomo a rhino y empezamos a jugar con él, principalmente penny rodaba a rhino y yo iba por él, yo también lo rodaba un poco y en un momento mittens se dejó llevar y empezó a sacudir a rhino, talvez por algo que le dijo hasta que penny los separo. bueno al final jugamos un muy buen rato, habrán sido una horas y todos quedamos agotados_

penny/. aaahh jejejeje bueno esto fue muy divertido, ya debemos entrar a casa, vamos

bolt/. ooohh si jejejeje mittens estas bien?

mittens/. aaahh_** [estaba jadeando del cansancio]** _aaahh estoy... bien solo debo descansar un gran rato

_entonces todos entramos a casa, penny subió a su habitación y nosotros fuimos al comedor aunque rhino se desvió para ir a la sala a ver televisión, mittens y yo continuamos al comedor para tomar agua_

bolt/. _**[tomaba agua tranquilamente]** _jejejeje vaya que jugamos mucho

mittens/. aaahh si, mis patas están muy cansadas, me gustaría ir a descansar un poco pero...

bolt/. mm y porque no vas?

mittens/. es que... penny estará empacando sus cosas _**[dijo en un extraño tono, no era normal]**_

bolt/. aaahh mittens pasa algo?

mittens/. a... no es nada**_ [sabía que ocultaba algo, era extraño pero sabía cuándo ocultaba algo o se sentía preocupada]_**

bolt/. es por el viaje de penny?

mittens/. bueno si**_ [suspiro y prosiguió]_** es que recuerdas cuando peleamos en las vegas... que tu querías seguir y yo no?

bolt/. si... _**[no me gustaba recordar eso, fue tan difícil para y fui egoísta en ese momento, a veces pienso es que habría pasado de haberme quedado con mittens y rhino en ese momento? sé que habría sido el camino incorrecto ya que penny habría estado en peligro en ese incendio y creo que a lo largo hubiera extrañado a penny, en verdad me arrepiento de haber sido tan dura con mittens pero es 100% seguro que tome la decisión correcta]** _hablaste sobre tu pasado, aunque fue en forma de regaño

mittens/. lo sé, en verdad lamento mucho eso

bolt/. tranquila, yo lamento haberte dejado solo

mittens/. no te disculpes, si algo reconocí en este mes es que sin duda tomaste la decisión correcta y aunque no lo quiera admitir gracias a rhino yo también y hemos vivido felices las últimas semanas y así seguirá

bolt/. si tienes razón, aunque aún me da curiosidad, bueno sé que no ha de ser algo lindo pero me interesa saber más sobre ti, tu pasado

mittens/. hay bolt, ese es un tema muy serio y tienes razón, no me daría mucha alegría, talvez un día te cuente pero no hoy**_ [ya se notaba más calmada y me alegra por eso]_**

bolt/. bueno pero, que es lo que ibas a decir?

mittens/. bueno, es que, con lo de nuestras personas, sé que es tonto pero temo que me vuelvan a dejar sola**_ [bajo sus ojeras]_**

bolt/. mittens, no pienses en eso... **_[la envolví en un tierno abrazo]_** sabes que penny nos quiere, a todos, no solo a mí y nunca nos dejaría, además no estarías sola, yo nunca te dejaría

mittens/. bolt **_[es lo único que pudo responder, después de unos minutos termino el abrazo, ella estaba sonrojada y creo que yo también]_**

bolt/. aaahh bueno lo que dije es verdad, nunca te dejare

mittens/. bolt... me lo prometes?

bolt/. mittens, te prometo por todo lo que soy, que pase lo que pase nunca te dejare sola

mittens/. gracias bolty, mmm creo que ya me voy a dormir, mañana no me gustaría quedarme dormida, ya de mínimo despediré a penny así que mañana tienes permiso de despertarme jejejeje

bolt/. jejejeje ok, ya que siempre me amenazas si te despierto

mittens/. bolt, debes entender mejor el momento de dormir de un gato, bueno hasta mañana bolt_** [me sonroje, ella soltó una risita y fue a dormir, yo me quede en el comedor]**_

bolt/. hasta mañana mittens

_el resto de la noche fue simple, solo comí un poco, vi un programa con rhino sobre robots y me fui a dormir, una vez en el cuarto vi a mittens durmiendo tiernamente, la vi un ratito y me dormí en mi colchón_

_el siguiente día fue algo movido, penny puso una alarma que logro despertarme, ella empezó a prepararse y yo me levante con algo de sueño pues era temprano, como las siete creo y como dijo ayer, desperté a mittens quien tardo un poco de despertar del todo pero una vez despiertos bajamos al comedor, la mamá de penny también estaba preparando muchas cosas y cuando bajo penny desayunaron algo ligero, nos dieron nuestro desayuno y después vino un vecino, creo que penny le encargo darnos de comer, era un chico algo más grande que penny, de cabello amarillo, piel blanca_

penny/. hola Daniel, gracias por esto

Daniel/. hola penny, no tienes por qué agradecer, con gusto cuidare a tus mascotas, me agradan los animales**_ [se acercó y acaricio mi cabeza, se siente raro que alguien además de penny me de algún cariño pero sonreí y ladre amistosamente, el humano parecía ser bueno y es un amigo de penny]_**

penny/. jejejeje si, solo necesitas venir y darles de comer, si quieres puedes sacarlos a pasear pero no es necesario, creo que bolt se entretiene mucho con sus amigos

Daniel/. ok penny, aún me parece un poco peculiar que una gata y un perro se lleven bien

penny/. lo sé, pero se llevan muy bien

_los dos siguieron platicando hasta que la mamá de penny le pidió que siguiera preparando y hablo con el chico, yo estaba tranquilo con mittens, comiendo, paso algo de tiempo y el chico salió de la casa, penny nos dejó comida en nuestros platos, la iba a comer pero mittens me dijo que era para la hora de la comida, y ya después de unos minutos ya se prepararon para irse_

penny/. bueno chicos, prométanme que no se meterán en problemas, los quiero mucho y nos veremos en un mes

M.P/. es hora de irnos hija

penny/. ok ma... bueno bolt, cuida a tus amigos y no te vayas a perder otra vez si **_[me dio un beso en la cabeza]_ **te quiero mucho y te extrañare pero volver pronto...

bolt/. yo también te quiero mucho penny y no volver a perderme jejejeje... _**[de seguro solo oyó ladridos]**_

nuestras personas salieron y yo también salí para verlos, después de unos minutos me acompaño mittens

M.P/. ok Rubén, en verdad te agradezco que cuides a las mascotas de mi hija en lo que no estamos junto con tu hermano

Rubén/. no se preocupen, no hay problema verdad dan

Daniel/. así es

M.P/. bueno nos vemos

_penny y su mamá subieron a su auto y se fueron, los dos humanos que estaban también se fueron, talvez regresarían en la tarde. nosotros entramos a casa aunque realmente tenía otros planes, mittens se acostó en el sillón donde ya estaba rhino como siempre viendo televisión_

bolt/. bueno, mmm daré un paseo mittens, ya fueron varios días que no salí a pasear ya que penny jugo bastante con nosotros

mittens/. ok pero recuerda no entrar a callejones o hablar con perros y gatos desconocidos, tampoco te alejes mucho de la casa **_[me recordó como a una madre que le da consejos a su hijo pequeño]_**

bolt/. si mamá...

rhino/. jejejeje... mamá... eso estuvo bueno bolt **_[rhino empezó a reírse bastante]_**

mittens/.**_ [al parecer esto enfado a mittens]_ **calla ratón**_ [y le dio un fuerte golpe a rhino que casi lo tira del sillón]_**

rhino/**_. [como puso se sostuvo y volvió a donde estaba]_** aaahh... gata casi me tiras del sillón!

mittens/. pues la próxima vez que te burles de mí no será un "casi"

bolt/. ya tranquilos, no me gusta que se peleen

_entonces salí de la casa y empecé mi paseo, en estos últimos días me había acostumbrado a salir de paseo, despejar mi mente, respirar aire fresco y conocer más el mundo. después de unos minutos ya estaba un poco lejos de casa y entrando a la ciudad, nuestra casa está un poco retirada de la gran ciudad pero con fácil acceso, mientras caminaba me mantenía pensando en porque me sentía raro cuando estaba con mittens, bueno no diría raro, más bien me sentía bien, lleno de calma pero aun así no sabía que significaba eso y no sabía cómo podía descubrirlo_

**Narrador P.O.V**

bolt paseaba sin preocupación pero cerca de ahí se encontraban 4 perros que veía fijamente a bolt

perro1/. **_[el más grande y al parecer el líder]_** mmm miren a ese perrito...**_ [señalo a bolt quien se detuvo un poco a pensar]_**

perro2/. mmm se ve bien, saludable y al parecer ingenuo

perro3/. jejejeje... entonces vamos por el...

perro1/. ok, yo lo duermo, ustedes solo distráiganlo**_ [de un cinturón que traía el perro saco un arma bastante parecida a las comunes pistolas de los policías]_**

perro2/. entendido

perro4/. bien vamos...

los perros 2, 3 y 4 se empezaron a acercar a bolt

perro3/. hola perrito...

bolt/. _**[bolt se extrañó por la llegada inesperada de estos perros, no quería meterse problemas y trato de actual de manera normal]** _aaahh... hola... necesitan algo?

perro2/. jejejeje te necesitamos a ti

bolt/. a mí?_** [sin tiempo de responder y solo con la duda el perro 1 le lanzó un dardo directo al cuyo que a los pocos segundos hizo que bolt se desmayara, entonces el perro líder ordeno que sus compañeros llevaran a bolt hasta su nuevo destino, todo esto lo lograron sin llamar la atención]**_

**Bolt P.O.V**

_todo estaba oscuro y poco a poco se aclaraba, es como despertar cada mañana pero algo era diferente, abría poco a poco los ojos, mi cuerpo estaba cansado por alguna razón y me costaba más trabajo despertar del todo_

bolt/. _**[me desperté lentamente, estaba confundido y me encontraba recostado en un colchón viejo. al ver más detenidamente vi que el lugar era completamente desconocido, me habían metido en un cuarto espacioso, paredes, techo y piso de metal sucio u oxidado por lo que vi, predominaba el clásico color café rojizo, no había ventanas y la iluminación era escasa tan solo unas cuantas lámparas en el techo iluminaban, la única salina que note era la puerta principal, que se veía de metal y más resistente]** _donde... dónde estoy?

perro/._** [entonces un perro, al parecer de raza husky y pelaje café, se acercó a mí y me hablo]** _hola chico, al fin despiertas, llevas como 2 horas desmayado aquí

bolt/. _**[desmayado, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a unos perros y un dolor en mi cuello, esto no me daba ninguna confianza, con trabajos me levante y me aleje un poco del perro, estaba serio]**_ dónde estoy?... quien eres tú? y fuiste el que me metió aquí?_** [pregunte firmemente]**_

charlie/. es una larga historia, primero que nada mi nombre es charlie mucho gusto, tú cómo te llamas?_**[pregunto el perro de forma... amable, ahora que lo veía no parecía que fuera uno de los que me habrá metido aquí]**_

_repentinamente se abrió la gran puerta de metal y entraron 4 perros, me pareció curioso que uno de los perros traía una bata puesta, los otros traían solo un cinturón raro_

perro con bata/. veo que ya despertó nuestro amiguito... _**[su voz era seria pero burlona a la vez, me hizo enojar]**_

_sin pensarlo dos veces trate de embestir al perro con bata y con suerte escapar pero los otros tres perros me detuvieron y un gran doberman me embistió tirándome al suelo donde los otros dos empezaron a patearme fuertemente, no podía defenderme y los perros pararon golpearme al recibir una orden del que tenía la bata_

perro con bata/. deténganse!, bien bolt veo que eres un tonto así que te te daré un consejo, no trates de volver a hacer eso, no hay forma de que escapes y si no fueras una parte de mis experimentos estos guardias te golpearían hasta la muerte y bueno a por lo que vine _**[me amenazo, yo seguía en el suelo aun sin recuperarme de los golpes y la embestida, pero sin previo aviso el perro con bata saco una jeringa y me la clavo en un brazo sacándome sangre, yo di un aullido de dolor y después la retiro]**_

Víctor/. con esto es suficiente

charlie/. hola Víctor... hace mucho que no nos vemos...

Víctor/. hola charlie.. lo sé, hubo problemas con los otros cuartos y tuvimos que ponerlo contigo.. espero que no te moleste

charlie/. molestarme... al contrario disfrutare de la compañía

Víctor/. bueno... no te acostumbres solo estará contigo dos meses máximo tres

charlie/. ya veo... están utilizando muchos sujetos de pruebas

Víctor/. es algo que no te incumbe y bueno estoy cerca de un gran avance, me retiro y quiero que repares la máquina para mañana o ya sabes

charlie/. lo sé, pero es difícil

Víctor/. eso no me importa... mejor obedece

_el perro llamado Víctor y los otros salieron de la habitación y cerraron la puerta por fuera, estaba más que confundido y molesto, con esfuerzos trate de levantarme_

charlie/. estas bien? **_[me ayuda a pararme y reviso mi brazo el cual dejo de sangrar]_**

bolt/. _**[me levante]**_ si, pero dime donde estoy y que está pasando?, ya comprobé que no eres cómplice de esto creo

charlie/. ok, te contare lo que sé, pero primero cómo te llamas? aun no me has dicho tu nombre

bolt/. soy bolt... tú te llamas Charlie verdad, explícame que está pasando?

charlie/. con gusto... primero veo que eres un perro macota, pues mira los perros normales como tu viven normal junto a los humanos... pero hay otros tantos perros o para agrupar, animales que conocemos diferentes cosas... los humanos la mayoría nos subestiman mucho, creen que solo jugamos, comemos y dormimos, también creen que no tenemos comunicación o la tonta idea de que vemos a blanco y negro

bolt/. no lo entiendo_** [estaba confundido]**_

charlie/. bolt saber leer? _**[me pregunto a lo que yo asentí]**_ y sabes escribir?

bolt/. no, no creo que pueda sostener un lápiz o una pluma con mis patas, tampoco con mi hocico

charlie/. común, ahora ya la mayoría de los animales sabemos leer... pero varios animales que han tenido deseos de aprendes otras cosas se fijaron en los humanos y con intentos aprendieron, sostener cosas con nuestras patas a pesar de no tener pulgar, conocimiento humano muy avanzado, incluso actividades que incluso no todos los humanos pueden hacer como la ciencia y tecnología... yo pues te diré que soy mecánico, así le llaman las personas a los que trabajan con máquinas, puedo hacer varias cosas, reparar máquinas y demás

bolt/. a... ok _**[suena como una broma pero veo que es real]**_ y que tiene que ver con dónde estamos?

charlie/. todo, estamos en un edificio controlado por perros por lo que se... los humanos no están aquí, para ellos es un basurero y esos perros han tomado el control... hay muchos lugar así por todo el país créeme... el perro con bata, se llama Víctor... me ha contado que hacen un experimento para aumentar la fuerza y todas las habilidades de un ser, más fuerte veloz, resistentes, etc.

bolt/. wow ya entiendo pero porque estoy aquí? porque esos perros me secuestraron? _**[varias cosas aun me resultaban confusas]**_

charlie/. pues necesitan con quien probar el suero... no se arriesgaran ellos si sale mal, por eso toman perros como tú para hacer sus pruebas

bolt/. mal a que te refieres? _**[me preocupe bastante, algo me decía que las cosas no saldrían bien]**_

charlie/. pues siguen tomando sujetos de prueba, según parece los que han recibido el suero han muerto, aún están lejos de crear un suero que funcione

_mi cara y mis pensamientos se llenaron de preocupaciones y miedo... no quería que esto terminara así, no después de obtener una vida normal, incluso algo más fuerte me provocaba mas preocupación, mittens, penny y rhino mis amigos y familia... no podía ser la última vez que los viera_

charlie/. se que estas preocupado bolt, yo he estado aquí un mes, a mí me tienen aquí para que les haga armas de todo tipo y también para reparar maquinas, es o único que me mantiene con vida

bolt/. pero esto no puede terminar así, porque no has intentado huir, acabas de decir que construyes armas... no pudiste haber escapado ya o que escapemos los dos? _**[ahora que me daba cuenta el lugar estaba lleno de herramientas y otras cosas metálicas]**_

charlie/. pues te diré que no sería posible, mira a tu alrededor... no hay ventanas, las paredes y la puerta son de acero sólido, la puerta tiene bastantes seguros y para acabar estamos en un segundo piso, este lugar está lleno con bastantes perros, con armas, cuchillos, armas tranquilizadoras, pequeños explosivos y armas de fuego... no hay forma de salir sin un plan y si intentas escapas te matarían, ya viste como te amenazo Víctor, intentaste escapar y los perros te neutralizaron, ahora imagina otros 30 perros con armas de fuego

bolt/. debe haber una forma de salir, no puedo acabar mi vida aquí... _**[empecé a sentirme nervioso, preocupado, había tantas cosas que aún no sabía del mundo]**_

charlie/. bueno bolt, tengo una idea para salir, es arriesgada y nos llevara tiempo pero podríamos salir, ya lo había planeado antes pero yo solo no he podido realizarlo por varias razones

bolt/. cuál es tu idea? _**[pregunte enseguida, haría cualquier cosa para salir de este lugar]**_

charlie/._** [entonces se dirigió a una mesa de metal y de un cajón saco unos papeles, volvió a estar frente a mí y me dios los papeles]**_ míralo bolt

bolt/. ok _**[los tome y al verlos me quede impresionado pero confundido, eran como planos pero no los entendía]** _wow... esto... esto es... no sé qué es

_charlie me explico, eran los planos de una armadura, una armadura diseñada para un perro **=estilo ironman, el mark 1=**_

bolt/. con eso podríamos salir?

charlie/. la idea es una armadura de metal que nos proteja los golpes, dardos y las balas no nos lastimarían incluso podríamos acabar con toda esta construcción y salir de aquí

bolt/. ok entiendo, aunque es algo que se me dificulta creer pero no entiendo porque no has salido, donde están las armaduras?

charlie/. en mi cabeza jejejeje, no la he construido... te dije que esto sería tardado, habría que construir la armadura con base a tu cuerpo, yo solo no podría hacer una en la que cupiera, creo que incluso tampoco me la pondría poner, lo único que tengo es la fuente de energía

bolt/. mmm pero cuanto te llevara hacer dos armaduras?

charlie/. dos armaduras? jejejeje bolt no bromees con trabajos entre los dos podremos hacer una antes de que hagan los experimentos contigo

bolt/. no lo sé, se oye peligroso además que pasa si no funciona?_** [esta idea es ridícula, construir una armadura de metal para un perro, aunque no veo que haya otra forma de salir]**_

charlie/. mira bolt, que prefieres intentar escapar de este lugar con una armadura muy capaz de funcionar o solo quedarte aquí dos meses hasta que te lleven, prueben ese suero y lo más probable mueras... además la opción de la armadura también me sacara a mí, no me gusta construir cosas para ellos pero no dejare que me maten, ahora me dan la oportunidad poniéndote en mi habitación, anda bolt eres un perro mascota, seguro quieres regresar con tu persona

bolt/._** [logro convencerme, de ninguna manera iba a terminar mi vida aquí, atravesé un país para volver con penny, conocí a rhino y a mittens y no me iba a rendir ahora]**_ ok, entiendo... hagamos tu idea, tan solo espero que podamos escapar de aquí y no nos maten en el intento

charlie/. ok, eso quería escuchar, ahora a empezar a construir la armadura pero primero necesitare pedir más materiales, les propondré construir un gran armamento pero lo usare para la armadura

bolt/. bueno, cuanto te tardaras en hacer la armadura? _**[no se dé cosas mecánicas pero no creo que sea sencillo]**_

charlie/. _**[se quedó pensando, creando un suspenso incomodo]**_ bueno sin duda necesitare tu ayuda bolt y pues entre los dos y con suerte talvez mes o mes y medio, si somos rápidos

bolt/. mes o mes y medio!.. creí que sería cuestión de una semana cuando mucho_** [no podía estar encerrado mes y medio, mittens y rhino no saben dónde estoy]**_

charlie/. bolt... esto es bastante complicado, no es cualquier armadura como las de los caballeros... necesitamos que la armadura sea a prueba de balas y eso significa que debe ser de acero reforzado y una armadura de acero reforzado ni entre los dos podríamos cargarla... por lo que tiene que ser una armadura mecánica... eso significa que tiene que tener circuitos y motores que te ayuden a moverte, bolt he construido y reparado miles de cosas pero esto será lo más difícil que haya hecho, calcule mes y medio suponiendo que me puedas ayudar y que lo hagamos súper rápido, el objetivo es hacerla antes de que te lleven

bolt/. a... ok ya entiendo... es complejo pero si solo será una armadura cómo?... y quién? _**[fui interrumpido]**_

charlie/. tú la usaras y ya después veo como yo saldré, talvez en una caja jejejeje

bolt/. pero yo ni se tomar cosas con mis patas _**[mire un rato mis patas delanteras]** _como manejare una armadura tan compleja, porque no la usas tú?

charlie/. te lo diré, ya no soy un perro tan joven, tu cuántos años tienes, cuatro o cinco, yo ya tengo siete años, tienes más fuerza, puedes usarla y no te preocupes aprenderás muchas cosas, en verdad necesito tu ayuda bolt

bolt/. ok, te apoyo, sin ti no poder salir de aquí pero que haremos primero?

Charlie/. empezaremos la armadura de inmediato pero primero algo muy importante... comer jejejeje _**[saque un plato con galletas]** _son galletas que tengo guardadas_** [empecé a comer]**_ mmm que ricas

_me iba a quejar pero mi estimado rugió, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y no sabía qué hora era así que tome una galleta, esto era un mundo nuevo, una situación nueva, no era un show esta vez, no era un hombre con ojo verde y tampoco iba a ser un paseo por el país, esto sería una aventura aun más grande pero no me rendiré, tengo un hogar y regresare aunque me lleve mucho tiempo, ahora solo puedo pensar en mittens, estaría un buen rato lejos de ella y también de rhino, solo espero que todo salga bien y pueda volverlos a ver y abrazar a mittens, decidí despejar mi mente y las preocupaciones y le di una mordida a la galleta que por cierto estaba rica_

bolt/. ahora si comencemos

* * *

**bueno he aquí el primer capítulo, aquí comienza este fic bolt: un héroe real, un fic que tengo muchos deseos de publicar completo y que lo hare sin importar las dificultades, como ven hice algunos cambios, principalmente en la narración que quiero hacerla en POV, espero que me quede bien y aun más espero que este fic logre superar a mi primer fic bolt: una vida normal. algún puntos para aclarar son que esta historia para anda se basara en ironman, si quiere poner la idea de bolt con una armadura pero en cuando a la trama no habrá relación, a lo mucho esta pero todo más adelante será diferente, segundo quiero agradecer a los lectores que estuvieron apoyándome en mis otros fics y espero que también me apoyen con este, yo tratare de seguir leyendo las historia que haya y comentando, actualmente estoy con 2 fics, amor de una felican y este, mi idea será estar intercalando aun así mi otro fic no será tan largo y podré dedicarle más atención a este que ya lo tengo planeado y a menos que haya impedimentos o nuevas ideas contara de 3 partes cada una de entre 20 a 30 capítulos, espero lograr mi objetivo y como siempre aceptare cualquier idea, cualquier crítica y cualquier consejo que puedan aportar, también para los escritores a los que les llame la atención mis Oc's podre prestarlos siempre y cuando lo acordemos en un PM, por si existe alguna duda este es otro totalmente diferente mundo e historia a bolt: una vida normal y no tan normal, dudo que aparezcan las tres hermanas protagonista pero no sé, eso puede cambiar según lo vea, ok ya para acabar les pido disculpas si hay mucha demora entre capitulo pero bueno soy un estudiante con ocupaciones además de diversos intereses, aun así me esforzaré lo más que pueda y espero recibir al menos un poco de apoyo con sus reviews, enserio de los agradecería, ahora si nos vemos hasta la próxima**

**P.D. ok no se olviden de pasar por mis otros fics, se los agradecería y que dejaran su comentario**


	2. capitulo 2- un escape exitoso

**capítulo 2: un escape exitoso**

* * *

**Mittens P.O.V**

_caminaba en círculos, esto no era normal, ya estaba anocheciendo, no había comido desde el desayuno pero no me importaba, solo había algo que me generaba toda esta preocupación_

mittens/. no lo entiendo, ya es muy tarde... bolt nunca había tardado tanto, algo le habrá pasado

_entonces algo llamo mi atención_

rhino/. mittens, tranquila... mmm es bolt, talvez encontró una gran aventura o está rescatando a una linda damisela

_iba a golpear a rhino por decir una incoherencia tan grande en estas circunstancias pero por algún motivo la idea de bolt con otra hembra me dio un escalofrió, sacudí mi cabeza y mira seriamente a rhino_

mittens/. rhino este no es el momento de decir cosas así... bolt puede estar perdido o incluso lastimado

rhino/. anda gata no seas tan pesimista, es bolt, se puede cuidar solo

mittens/. no! _**[respondí aun más enojada]** _tu rata que vas a saber de las calles, la ciudad puede ser muy peligrosa, incluso para bolt, yo he vivido en las calles, y no es un lugar lindo... aparte esta anocheciendo

rhino/. llegará mañana de seguro_** [y como si nada fue al sillón a ver televisión, yo sin más remedio subí al cuarto de penny]**_

mittens/. es que esto no es normal... bolt no tardaría... trataría de llegar a casa y si alguien... y si alguien lo lastimo? talvez una banda de perros o peor algún auto _**[mi mente se llenaba de situaciones trágicas, era una tortura, tome la idea de irme a dormir, talvez dormir me calmaría un poco, creo que no es bueno que me preocupe mucho, en la habitación de penny camine despacio a mi colchón pero antes de llegar gire para observar el colchón de bolt, era más grande que el mío, me acerque y logre percibir su dulce aroma, aun no entendía lo que me pasaba, eres aroma, era un olor a perro, algo fuerte, un gato normal talvez lo consideraría feo pero a mí me gustaba y me deleitaba con él, sin resistirlo más me acosté en el colchón olfateando mas, era algo relajante sin duda, una parte de mí se preguntaba porque hacia esto, porque disfrutaba tanto pero una parte más grande solo decía que disfrutara, por ultimo pensé que si bolt regresara más tarde y me encontrara en su colchón me despertaría, sin más resistencia quede dormida acomodándome en su colchón aun gozando de su lindo aroma]**_

_al día siguiente desperté, una brisa fría me despertó, había dormido muy bien esa noche, no quería levantarme del colchón, alguna razón me lo impedía pero cuando recordé todo lo de ayer me levante de golpe, primero me di cuenta de que estaba en el colchón de bolt, segundo me di cuenta de que aun percibía su aroma e incluso algo un más lindo es que ahora podía percibir una dulce combinación de mi aroma con el suyo, este pensamiento me ruborizo y me nublo la mente por un momento hasta que oí a mi compañero de cuarto_

rhino/. mittens, hoy estas más floja que otros días, apenas te despertaste

mittens/. calla rhino, soy una gata por si no lo sabes

rhino/. lo sé pero digo, para un gato las doce de la tarde no ya tarde?

_doce de la tarde? pero me fui a recostar a las 8, dormí 16 horas... entonces mi mente se centró en un hecho, bolt no había regresado, había dormido por muchas horas en su colchón_

mittens/. bolt aún no ha regresado

rhino/. no _**[su respuesta fue corta, algo extraño además de su tono de voz]**_ pero algo más extraño es que hayas dormido en su colchón

mittens/. _**[me sonroje]** _aaahh... es que... yo, creo que me abre equivocado de colchón... anoche estaba oscuro

rhino/. mmm y no se supone que los felinos tiene una excelente vista en la oscuridad

mittens/. mira rata, este no es el momento de preguntar cosas, bolt no regreso, ahora si me crees que puede estar en peligro

rhino/. ya te dije que no hay que preocuparnos, es bolt, el mismo que venció al doctor calicó y a su ejército de ninjas robots

**Bolt P.O.V**

_han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegue a este sitio, las cosas han pasado muy rápido desde que me encarcelaron aquí junto con charlie, es curioso como en un mes nos hemos hecho tan amigos, después de conocer a Víctor y saber por qué me tenían aquí charlie y yo empezamos a armar su idea, cuando empezamos el hacía casi todo y a la vez me empezó a usar mis patas, fue algo nuevo para mí, me enseñó a escribir cosa que se me dificulto bastante pero una vez aprendí empezó a enseñarme temas como la mecánica, las maquinas, yo no creía ser capaz de aprender tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo pero no tenía opción, el tiempo estaba en contra nuestra y tenía que ser parte de esto para que acabáramos a tiempo. los días empezaron a ser rutina, cada mañana venían los perros de Víctor para examinarme, una vez a la semana venia Víctor personalmente para sacarme sangre, solo venían una vez al día y después charlie y yo empezábamos a trabajar, la armadura realmente era más compleja de lo que creí, a penas entendía algo de lo que hacíamos pero poco a poco me iba sorprendiendo del resultado, íbamos progresando con la armadura pero a un gran costo, las noches eran más difíciles, vuelvo a comentar que el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra y teníamos que dormir poco, incluso algunos días charlie no dormía pero aun así me sorprendía su energía. con el paso del tiempo iba conociendo más a charlie, me contaba algunas cosas de su vida pero no revelaba mucho, aun así ya confiaba en él y platicar con él me relajaba siempre con algún comentario gracioso, yo por mi parte también le platique de mí y de mi vida, así estuvimos las primeras 3 semanas que se pasaron rápido pero ese día algo ocurrió_

bolt/. _**[charlie y yo tomábamos un pequeño descanso del trabajo, comíamos un poco de la comida que nos daban cuando se abrió la puerta de metal cosa que me extraño, ya había venido en la mañana]**_

charlie/. mmm para que vendrán?

_entraron a la habitación Víctor con su bata de siempre y dos guardias_

Víctor/. vaya me sorprende el cómo se acostumbran a esta vida, como estas bolt? charlie te ha tratado bien

bolt/. ahora que quieres?_** [pregunte enojado, en verdad había ganado un profundo odio contra el]**_

Víctor/. ni un saludo? bueno estas aquí solo para ayudarme y lo has logrado perrito, vaya que tu sangra ha tenido buenos efectos con el suero... bolt quiero hablar contigo

_los guardias tomaron a charlie y lo alejaron lo suficiente para que no nos escuchara_

Víctor/. bolt, has demostrado progresar, al menos yo te he notado más serio, vas madurando, supongo que con ayuda de charlie pero bueno lo más importante es que tu sangre ha reaccionado bien, tienes algo bastante bueno

bolt/. que quieres sacar de esto?

Víctor/. que no será necesario esperar otro mes, haremos las pruebas en una semana [esas palabras me asustaron]

bolt/. _**[no podía ocultar mi preocupación, la misión de escape estaba en riesgo y peor aún mi vida estaba en riesgo]**_ en una semana?

Víctor/. así es, no debería haber algún problema o sí? _**[yo me mantuve en silencio pensando en la misión de escape]**_ como sea, bolt a diferencia de los otros sujetos de prueba contigo la probabilidad de que funcione es de 70% eso es un gran avance en comparación a los anteriores, escucha esto con atención porque puede ser tu ultima oportunidad... el suero que te vamos a aplicar aumentaría tu fuerza, tu agilidad, incluso tu vida, podrías vivir más que un perro común, tiene una gran probabilidad te que funcione en ti, bolt acepta trabajar con nosotros, eres especial, a pesar de ser una mascota tienes grandes habilidades y más ahora que tu amigo te ayudo, acepta trabajar con nosotros y si todo sale bien tendrás una mejor vida, formaras parte de algo más grande y si de algo te sirve talvez los amigos que tengas afuera podrían tener un buen trato

bolt/._** [estaba pasmado por lo que me dijo y me sentí furioso con él]**_ ahora yo hablare y quite quede claro que por nada en el mundo formaría parte de ustedes, charlie me conto sobre todos los animales que han matado con sus experimentos... y que esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que hacen, también que tú no eres el líder de la cabeza

Víctor/. _**[me miro con una cara de enojo]**_ vaya que estúpido eres, jejejeje sobre los sujetos de prueba abre los ojos es un sacrificio necesario para el progreso pero como quieras bolt, era tu decisión y solo déjame decirte que funcione el suero o no tu vida acabara, si funciona te vamos a matar, eso te pasara por ser un tonto y desaprovechar una oportunidad así _**[entonces llamo a sus guardias y se retiraron]**_

_el valor que sentí en ese momento se esfumo, y la preocupación empezó a invadirme, en una semana todo se iba a acabar, solo llevábamos un poco más de la mitad de la armadura, de solo pensarlo se me había imposible que acabáramos, ese mismo día se lo conté todo a charlie quien se preocupó un poco pero me ayudo a mantener la calma. los días siguientes fueron una tortura, teníamos que trabajar rápido y a la vez ser precisos, muchos procesos requerían una perfecta medida. fue agotador, ninguno de los dos dormíamos por mucho, pase casi tres días despierto pero al fin lo logramos acabamos la armadura en esa última semana, algunas cosas las tuvimos que acelerar, otras lo hicimos lo más rápido que pudimos y hubo algunos detalles que no hicimos_

charlie/. bueno bolt, ya acabamos amigo

bolt/. si... a punto solo faltan unas horas para que vengan

charlie/. será mejor que descanses bolt, debes estar atento cuando llegue la hora

yo iba a negarme pero tenía razón, debía descansar, me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, charlie me dijo que él me despertaría cuando fuera la hora

3 horas después desperté, charlie estaba montando la armadura en algunos soportes especiales

**=5:20 pm=**

charlie/. _**[termino de soldar una parte]**_ bueno bolt, estás listo?, ha llegado la hora para salir de este lugar, ya sabes el plan

bolt/. si... eso espero... por cierto... en verdad te agradezco todo lo que me has enseñado... no me creí capas de aprender tantas cosas útiles como sostener cosas con las patas, escribir e incluso haber ayudado a construir esta armadura

charlie/. no hay que agradecer... tu tenías el potencial para esto.. yo solo te mostré como

bolt/. ok, estoy listo_** [dije con seguridad]**_

charlie/. bien ponte esto _**[me paso una bata, de color amarillo oscuro, estaba sucia, me la puse y después me paso una bufanda pero como de cuero o algún materia grueso, me la coloque alrededor de mi cuello]**_ para que tu cuerpo este algo cómodo y el metal no te llegue a lastimas, se me olvidaba toma_** [me paso un parte de botas y guantes algo modificadas para que las pudiera utilizar, se sentía algo incómodo y después me puse unos guantes en las patas delanteras, al final me aseguro todo con cinta]**_

bolt/. ok, estoy nervioso charlie... todo este mes ha sido agotador, y todo nuestro esfuerzo se reduce al día de hoy

charlie/. bolt, solo mírate, has aprendido muchas cosas, eres fuerte, no te rendiste y has estado luchando para poder salir de aquí, tiene la fuerza y el valor para esto, saldremos de aquí, además quieres volver a ver a mittens... piensa en ella, es tu amiga, piensa en el momento en que se vuelvan a ver

bolt/. gracias charlie, ahora ponme la armadura, ya estoy listo

_charlie tenia razón, esta armadura era en verdad compleja, camine hasta donde se encontraban las botas de la armadura, metí mis 4 patas y charlie atornillo las botas, en este estado no era posible moverlas, me puso con ayuda de unos soportes lo que cubriría mis piernas, lo más difícil de colocar fue el pecho y el abdomen, tardamos varios minutos en ello hasta que solo faltaba mi cabeza por cubrir, él se acercó a una computadora y activo la armadura, aunque le faltaba cargar algunas cosas para que funcionara_

charlie/. bien en unos minutos el software estará listo y la armadura estará funcionando, recuerda que con la armadura serás un poco lento pero te protegerá de todo, ahora recuerda el plan

bolt/._** [me sentía raro con la armadura]** _destruyo la puerta, tú te metes a una caja, te cargo todo el camino y golpeo al que se me atraviese

charlie/. pues sí.. creo que se resume a eso jejejeje... bolt ten cuidado con los perros con armas de fuego... la armadura te protegerá... pero incluso muchos disparos lograran dañarla... hay parte de ella que son vulnerables y si se rompen la armadura dejara de funcionar

bolt/. ok tendré cuidado

charlie/. bien es hora de ponerte el casco _**[fue bastante complejo colocar el casco, primero un soporte que se unía al cuello de la armadura, soldó la parte y después coloco la parte superior del casco, tenía espacio para respirar y también para ver pero mi cabeza quedo rígida, no iba a poder mover mucho el cuello con esto y también apenas podía abrir el hocico para hablar]**_

bolt/. vaya la armadura es algo incomoda

charlie/. recuerda que no es por comodidad, es para escapar _**[entonces se escuchó como abrían la puerta, charlie rápido salto a una caja de metal que había construido para protegerse]**_

guardia 1/. haber perro ya llego tu hora_** [dijo mientras abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmado al verme en la armadura]** _pero que! _**[levanto su arma de dardos tranquilizadores, charlie puso la pata de su caja y entonces me apunto a mi disparando, el dardo choco contra el hombro de la armadura sin efecto sobre mí, yo trate de moverme pero la armadura seguía rígida]**_

bolt/. charlie!

charlie/. debe de cargarse _**[yo gire para ver la pantalla del computador y una barra azul ya casi se llenaba]**_

_el guardia rápidamente salió y cerró la puerta, en ese momento se terminó de llenar la barra y las luces de la habitación e apagaron, lo único que iluminaba era la fuente de energía de la armadura en mi pecho_

bolt/. bien llego la hora _**[charlie atornillo desde adentro la tapa de la caja, yo me acerque hasta el, moverme con esta armadura se sentía raro pero a pesar del peso de la caja no me costó ponerla en mi lomo asegurándola con unas cuerdas, camine hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta y con toda mi fuera lance un puñetazo contra ella, se escuchó un fuerte choque de metal contra metal y la puerta se hundió hacia afuera quedando la marca de mi puñetazo, para mí no me dolió nada]**_ vaya esto se siente mejor de lo que esperaba

charlie/. bolt concéntrate, hay que salir antes de que el explosivo que puse reaccione

bolt/. _**[se me había olvidado que pusimos un explosivo en la habitación además de la idea de que íbamos a soltar pequeñas bolitas de metal llenas de pólvora para destruir esta fábrica]**_ cierto _**[retrocedí un par de pasos y con todas mi fuerzas corrí contra la puerta poniendo mi cabeza, por un momento me sentí como cuando actuaba y hacia estas cosas contra una pared o algo así. a toda velocidad golpee la puerta, la cual salió volando contra la pared del pasillo de afuera, los soportes de la puerta colapsaron]**_

guardia 1/._** [había tres guardias en el pasillo, dos del lado izquierdo y uno al lado derecho]** _esa cosa rompió la puerta _**[note miedo en sus palabras]**_

guardia 2/. _**[uno del lado izquierdo empezó a hablar]** _no me importa que seas muere _**[saco su arma y disparo justo hacia mi cabeza, por un momento sentí un gran miedo pero la bala pecho en mi frente y reboto contra la pared]** _grrrr no se quedan ahí dispárenle

bolt/. _**[los guardias levantaron sus armas para disparar, rápidamente tome con mis patas delanteras la puerta de metal, parándome en dos patas que era más sencillo con ayuda de la armadura, y la use como escudo del lado izquierdo y recibiendo unos impactos de bala en la caja de charlie que traía en la espalda, esta caja obviamente era a prueba de balas, con fuerza arroje la puerta contra los dos perros que estaban enfrente y me di la vuelta corriendo contra el guardia que me disparaba embistiéndolo con fuerza y resulto empujado hasta golpear contra una pared al parecer inconsciente]** _wow se sintió genial

charlie/. ok bolt, sigamos _**[charlie aun seguía en mi lomo y desde ahí iba arrojando las esferas metálicas con pólvora para el plan]**_

bolt/. por la derecha _**[charlie asintió y empecé a caminar, al poco tiempo se escuchó una fuerte alarma en toda la fábrica, se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia y varios guardias empezaron a salir de algunos cuartos]** _más guardias _**[seguía caminando, los guardias que encontraba me disparaban pero sin lastimarme y rápido me liberaba de ellos golpeándolos o arrojándolo con suma fuerza, charlie me indicaba hacia donde tenía que ir para bajar a la planta baja]**_

Víctor/._** [yo caminaba por los pasillos hasta que me encontré frente a frente con Víctor]**_ vaya entonces este es su plan, no podrán salir de aquí ninguno de los dos_** [levanto un arma al parecer más fuerte y empezó a dispararme]**_

bolt/. aaahh _**[los disparan eran más fuertes y los sentía mas, rápido rompí una puerta que estaba a mi alcance y la utilice como escudo]**_ te dije que no ibas a poder detenerme... y no me quedare aquí para ser uno de tus experimentos _**[le lance la puerta, a pesar de esquivarla se le callo su arma y yo con rapidez corrí hacia él y lo levante con una de mis aptas ahorcándolo contra la pared]**_ ya no harás más cosas malas

Víctor/. aaaaahhh_** [trataba de soltarse pero no tenía posibilidades, entonces escuche a charlie quien me dijo que no debía matarlo y que el tiempo se acababa, antes de que se desmallara lo lance contra una ventana de una habitación de control]**_

bolt/. ok... sigamos _**[seguía por los pasillos enfrentando a mas guardias, cada vez era más difícil, había mas guardias juntos hasta que llegue a donde esperaba, a mi lado izquierdo estaban las escaleras, iba a bajar pero entonces fui recibido por muchos guardias disparándome con armas más fuertes, tuve que cubrirme y resguardarme dentro de una habitación]**_ rayos son muchos

charlie/. bolt, esto es un problema, es un miagro que no hayan dañado la armadura, tenemos que ver cómo salir _**[y súbitamente se escuchó una explosión]** _que fue eso?!

bolt/. _**[salí de la habitación para encontrarme con las escaleras destruidas y ver a un perro lanzando un explosivo algo cerca de mí, yo me aleje pero aun así me afecto un poco]**_ aaahh están arrojando explosivos y las escaleras ya no estaba

charlie/. rayos!, tenemos que salir de aquí, falta poco tiempo

bolt/. pero cómo?_** [me asome y empezaron a disparar]**_ no podemos bajar por ahí

charlie/. debe haber otra salida por el lado izquierdo _**[actualmente estábamos en la zona derecha de la fábrica]** _mmm hay que movernos

bolt/. bien_** [estaba dispuesto a ir zona opuesta pero entonces aparecieron varios perros disparándome, estos ya estaban en la segunda planta y bloqueando el único pazo para las otras zonas, yo me cubrí en una pared cercana]**_ son muchos perros

charlie/. mmm no podremos ir a las escaleras de la otra zona _**[nos quedamos pensando un momento pequeño hasta que comenzó a hablar]** _bolt hay una ventana cerca? _**[entonces mira a mi alrededor, y vi una ventana la lado derecho donde se podía ver el sol metiéndose]**_ ok bolt harás esto, retrocederás lo suficiente por el pasillo, talvez tengas que atacar de frente a los perros que bloquean el paso

bolt/. pero eso nos pondrá en riesgo_** [charlie me explico que tendría que retroceder, activar un botón en la armadura y después correr hacia la ventana saltando]** _estás loco! estamos a un piso del suelo...

charlie/. bolt confía, es la única manera_** [se seguían escuchando explosiones y disparan]**_

bolt/. ok, aquí voy _**[salí de mi pequeño "refugio" y los perros que tapaban el paso se habían acercado más, yo corrí lo mas rápido contra ellos, recibí varios disparos y algunos dañaron la armadura pero los logre embestir y la mayoría cayeron al suelo, entonces en mi brazo izquierdo se encontraba un botón, tome un profundo respiro y lo presione, y estando como a 5 metros de la ventana empecé a correr, cuando pase por donde estaban las escaleras recibí varios impactos de bala pero llegue hasta la ventana y entonces di un enorme salto destrozando la ventana, era como si el tiempo pasara lento]** _waaaa _**[lo primero que sentí fue el aire fresco fuera de esa fábrica, con el salto avance unos seis metros y para mi sorpresa logre caer en 4 patas en tierra firmemente de pie frenando un poco con mis patas debido a la inercia del salto pero tan pronto como lo sentí empecé a correr a una gran velocidad, era impresionante corría casi a la velocidad de algunos autos que pasaban a mi lado izquierdo. después de algunos minutos seguía corriendo a la misma velocidad por un terreno de tierra al parecer lejos de la ciudad y esquivando algunos obstáculos como piedras]** _charlie! como paro esto?!

charlie/. aaahh bueno realmente no lo sé jejejeje, se me olvido esa parte _**[yo quede incrédulo con su respuesta, estaba por perder la sensación en mis 4 patas]**_

bolt/. waaaa! estas bromeando_** [en frente de mí se encontraba una casa, al parecer abandonada, no tarde nada en estrellarme contra la puerta haciéndola añicos, logre esquivar un muro de la casa pero causo que me estrellara contra otro saliendo de la casa para seguir corriendo. pero todo acabo rápido ya que por los daños que había recibido la armadura y al parecer descomposturas súbitamente algunas de las piezas en la armadura en las partes de las piernas salieron volando]**_

_lo siguiente que paso fue que repentinamente mis piernas colapsaron, por la gran inercia que llevaba lo primero que paso fue que las cuerdas que sostenían la caja de charlie se rompieron habiéndolo volar a no sé dónde, por mi parte caí al suelo de rodillas pero aun moviéndome arrastrando algo de tierna hasta que mi cuerpo se descontrolo y caí de forma lateral empecé a rodar a gran velocidad, fue lo más doloroso que había sentido, rodaba sin control por la tierra hasta una pendiente donde tome más velocidad y para acabar con todo esto la pendiente estaba lleno de rocas las cuales me golpearon hasta estrellarme contra una gigante roca_

**Charlie P.O.V**

_me encontraba dentro de la caja de metal, tome el destornillados que había llevado y le quite los seguros a la caja para salir, una vez afuera de la caja me estire y me sobe la cabeza, había recibido algunos golpes cuando la caja de soltó... entonces vi a mi alrededor para buscar a bolt y logre ver un rastro de piezas de metal_

charlie/. auch! ok bolt! estas ahí _**[supongo que sí, entonces seguí el rastro de piezas de metal hasta escuchar un aullido de dolor, me apresure rápido, baje por una pendiente donde seguían las piezas de metal y lo encontré]**_ bolt? _**[estaba recostado apoyado en una gran piedra, alrededor de él, un montón de piezas de la armadura y él se encontraba al paredes inconsciente, seguía teniendo la armadura pero enormemente destruida, las botas estaban bien pero las articulaciones de las rodillas estaban destruidas y también partes de las piernas, traía lo que se podría decir el chaleco de la armadura pero con muchos daños y la parte de los hombros destrozados, en la cintura ya no traía la armadura, tampoco su cola y por último el casco lo tenía roto, dejando ver uno de sus ojos, una oreja y parte de su hocico, me acerque y lo examine, por suerte seguía con vida pero inconsciente]** _bueno jejejeje salimos aaahh ok esto debo desarmarlo

_me lleve un buen tiempo desarmando un poco de la armadura para quitársela, ahora me daba cuenta, su cuerpo tenía varios moretones, la bata que le di estaba esta trapos, se la quite y logre quitarle la armadura, y vi una cortada en su abdomen, no era profunda lo que me alivio_

charlie/. bueno ahora te debo llevar a un lugar a tratar un poco tus heridas_** [con un trozo de la bata se lo puso para cubrir su cortada, después lo subí a mi lomo y empecé a caminar, deje todos los pedazos de la armadura en la tierra excepto la fuerte de energía que para fortuna mía seguía funcionando. camine por un largo periodo hasta llegar a la casa que bolt atravesó mientras corría, la revise y estaba abandonado, no me sorprende pues estaba en malas condiciones pero tenía un techo donde refugiarnos, entre y puse a bolt sobre unos trapos que encontré y salí de la casa a buscar unas cosas pese a que era de noche]**_

**Bolt P.O.V**

_empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento, lo primero que sentía aun con los ojos cerrados fue un intenso dolor en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que estaba dentro de una casa, pensé que no quería saber que nos habían capturado pero me tranquilice al ver a charlie cocinando algo de comida, a estas alturas no me sorprendió que cocinara, trate de levantarme pero fue imposible, mis patas a penas y las sentía, entonces se acercó a mi_

charlie/. bolt no te esfuerces, debes estar agotado

bolt/. aaahh no siento los hombros ni las patas aaahh que paso?

charlie/. bueno jejejeje debo reconocer que talvez la aceleración del traje hizo que tus músculos se esforzaras de sobre manera, para nuestra suerte no te causo alguna lesión, nada más un esfuerzo enorme y se inflamaron los músculos de tus piernas pero apsara con descanso, y me sorprendió ver como la armadura se destruyó cuando chocaste contra varias rocas

bolt/._** [entonces recordé lo que paso y sentí un fuerte dolor]**_ aaahh si aaahh entonces la armadura se destruyó, genial pasamos un mes construyéndola y acabo hecha añicos

charlie/. vamos eso no tiene importancia, salimos de esa prisión y además logre salvar la fuente de energía, esto será muy útil después

bolt/. aaahh bueno... me siento feliz de poder regresar a mi vida normal pero me surge la duda de a donde iras tú, bueno no me contaste mucho si tienes alguna familia o amigos

charlie/. tú ya eres uno de mis amigos bolt

bolt/. bueno si pero a dónde iras?_** [entonces se acercó a mi]**_

charlie/. bolt creo que deberíamos de hablar, bueno yo regresare a un pequeño hogar que tengo pero esto no se ha acabado, esa fábrica era solo un lugar donde trabajaba Víctor y él no es el líder de esta organización como te conté_** [volví a notar un tono de nostalgia o preocupación que note la primera vez que me hablo de este tema]**_

bolt/. entiendo, solo era una parte de esa organización que dices pero y qué? ya podemos regresar a nuestros hogares

charlie/. no, bueno es que debemos detener los planes de esa organización, hay que detener al verdadero líder

bolt/. porque? _**[pregunte con curiosidad]**_

charlie/. bueno yo tengo asuntos pendientes con el líder pero también sé que está planeando algo grande y ya viste las intenciones que tienen no les preocupa sacrificar vidas inocentes para conseguir sus metas

bolt/. que asuntos tienes

charlie/. no es algo que me guste recordar, talvez después te lo cuente... _**[es cierto, a pesar de ser amigos hubo alginas cosas que no me ha contado]** _lo importante es que debo detenerlos... y de eso quería hablar bolt, tu estuviste increíble ahí, desde que me empezaste a ayudar con la armadura, aprendiste muy rápido y lograste pelear muy bien

bolt/. pero tú me enseñaste todo y solo te seguí con la armadura

charlie/. tienes un gran potencial bolt, en verdad sería bueno que me ayudaras, podrías darme gran ayuda a detenerlos

bolt/. espera que?! acabo de salir de líos que nunca quise tener y que me tomaron desprevenido... lo único que quiero es alejarme de todo esto y volver a ser una mascota, volver con mis amigos y mi familia_** [recordé a mittens, y una preocupación comenzó a formarse, como estarían ellos, al no estar en casa]**_

charlie/. lo entiendo pero bolt, tienes un potencial mayor que un simple perro, con tu ayuda podríamos detener la organización _**[seguía insistiendo, él se había vuelto un gran amigo pero esto era demasiado]**_

bolt/. no lo hare, estos son asuntos muy grandes, esos perros usaban armas como los humanos malos, son malvados y podrían matarme o peor aún a mis amigos, he visto muchas películas y los villanos siempre terminar atacando a los amigos de los héroes

charlie/. bolt actuaste en un programa de acción, esto no será muy diferente

bolt/. lo has dicho actuaba, nada de eso era real, esto lo es real, aquí si peligra mi vida y puede peligrar la vida de mis amigos

charlie/. bolt te secuestraron, a mí también y a varios perros y otros animales antes de nosotros, ellos no pararan, debemos pararlos... bolt si no lo hacemos ellos seguirán haciendo cosas malas, Víctor no habrá muerto y seguirá con sus experimentos, conseguirá donde trabajar y necesitara más sujetos de prueba, bolt cuando te apresaron tu vida casi se termina, pero lo gramos salir, pero como te dije hubo varios animales antes que tú que no contaron con esa suerte y si no los páramos habrá más animales que perderán la vida, sus seres queridos los perderán_** [charlie hablaba enserio, usaba un tono de voz seria que era raro que lo usara]** _nosotros salimos, yo he tratado de acabar con todo esto pero es grande como dices, necesito tu ayuda, tienes razón esto será real, peligroso pero bolt puedes ser un héroe real, que en verdad salvara vidas...

bolt/. _**[me quede pensando tiene razón, yo había contado con suerte, pude salvar mi vida pero otros animales podrían no tener esa suerte, y si yo no la hubiera tenido, habría muerto y penny, mittens rhino, no lo habría sabido, no me tendrían... eso le podría pasar a otros animales con amigos y familia]** _ok... acepto, tengo miedo ahorita pero tienes razón, creo que es mi deber

charlie/. eso es, lo haremos juntos, y estaremos mejor preparados, cuando regrese a mi casa poder construir una mejor armadura, mas resistente y ágil...

bolt/. ok charlie _**[entonces mi estimado rugió]**_ vaya ya me dio hambre

charlie/. jejejeje ok hay que comer

_esto será peligroso pero no debo temer, siempre me mantuve firme cuando creí que penny estaba en peligro, pese a que era una actuación, y aun así lo del incendio fue real y peligroso pero no abandone a penny y me mantuve firme, ahora esto también será real y ahora si seré un héroe real_

**Mittens P.O.V**

_había pasado ya un mes, un mes desde que se fue y no regreso, estábamos en casa, rhino y yo y también el humano que nos cuidaba, estaba sentada en sus pierna y el me acariciaba mi lomo talvez tranquilizándome aunque no servía mucho, creo que para el tampoco_

Daniel/. _**[el humano al segundo día se enteró de la ausencia de bolt y rápido empezó a buscarlo y poner carteles, se veía bastante preocupado por bolt]** _hay que voy a hacer... porque esto tuvo que pasar, bolt no ha regresado, he buscado bastante pero no lo he encontrado _**[voltee a verme y yo lo mire]** _mmm tu eres su amiga verdad, bueno supongo que también debes extrañarlo, en verdad lamento que se haya perdido... pero solo desapareció, que voy a hacer ahora, cuando regrese penny me odiara el resto de nuestras vidas y yo que la quiero tanto_** [al parecer Daniel estaba enamorado de penny, era algo raro pero bueno el chico me caía bien, bueno también era un buen humano y me daba cariños cuando estaba]**_

mittens/. bolt... donde estas dímelo _**[era obvio que nadie me iba a responder y Daniel solo escucho maullidos, decidí bajar de él y tomar algo de agua, entonces apareció rhino]**_

rhino/. hola mittens, como sigues?

mittens/. yo estoy bien, rhino sabes que aquí el que nos preocupa más es bolt _**[no pude evitar decirlo en un tono de voz alto]**_

rhino/. lo sé, pero tu también te has preocupado mucho y un día saliste a buscarlo sola

mittens/. estoy bien _**[era cierto, hace una semana salí a buscarlo pero no llegue muy lejos, una pandilla de perros casi me atrapa y regrese a casa asustada]**_ rhino crees que el este bien?

rhino/. claro que sí, es bolt, no debemos perder la esperanza, talvez una misión

mittens/. roedor, ya me canse de tus fantasías... bolt puede estar en un gran peligro

rhino/. mittens deja de ser tan pesimista, veras que bolt regresara, tu confías en el?

mittens/. si pero...

rhino/. y él te prometió protegerte, él nunca nos abandonaría

mittens/. mmm bueno tienes razón... perdón por enojarme

rhino/. no hay problema gata, además bolt va a regresar

mittens/. eso espero rhino... lo extraño bastante

* * *

**bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, espero que les guste, bolt y charlie salieron de esa prisión y ahora charlie le propuso algo muy serio, ahora bolt acaba de decidir ser un héroe real y detener a esta organización de perros, lo podrá hacer, lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos, nos vemos hasta la próxima**

**PD. por favor sé que insisto mucho pero en verdad les agradecería que los que leyeran mi fic dejaran sus comentarios, aunque no tengan mucho que decir con lo poco que comenten me doy por bien servido ok**

**PD2. les dejare un link en mi perfil de usuario de mi deviantart con una imagen de bolt con su primer armadura**


	3. capitulo 3- hogar dulce hogar

**capítulo 3: hogar dulce hogar**

**Bolt P.O.V**

_empecé a despertar sintiendo todo el cansancio acumulado durante estos días aunque debo decir que me sentía mejor que ayer, cuando al fin desperté recordé que aun mis 4 patas estaban adoloridas pero menos que ayer, quería recostarme otra vez pero charlie llamo mi atención_

charlie/. hola bolt, al fin despiertas... ya va a anochecer

bolt/. anochecer? _**[entonces me di cuenta, por una ventana de la casa observe que suponía el sol]** _dormí más de medio día?

charlie/. así es bolt, es normal hemos estado muy cansados últimamente y tu más, tranquilo tengo ya lista la comida

bolt/. vaya que bien _**[mi estómago rugió]** _aunque aún no puedo mover mis patas

charlie/. ok, aun debes estar fatigado _**[entonces me trajo algo de comida]**_

bolt/. ooohh si pero creo que ya mañana podré caminar

charlie/. bien, no hay prisa jejejeje, aunque supongo que querrás regresar a casa rápido

bolt/. si, bueno ya va un mes, mmm supongo que uno o dos días no hacen mucha diferencia... pero si mañana ya saldremos

charlie/. por lo que se, estamos muy retirados de la ciudad y nos llevara tiempo llegar a tu casa

bolt/. ya veo, bueno_** [termine de comer]**_ creo que ya dormiré para mañana ya estar recuperado

charlie/. tienes razón, yo preparare las cosas para salir mañana, no creerás lo útiles que son las mochilas, ya sé porque los humanos las usan_** [traía una mochila vieja donde coloque algunas piezas de la armadura]** _aquí llevare comida para el viaje

bolt/. vaya que bien, jejejeje aun pienso en que me estoy metiendo en muchos líos ayudándote a acabar con esa organización

charlie/. lo sé y lo siento pero bolt, en verdad necesito ayuda con esto y tú eres el único candidato

bolt/. mmm ya veo, ya acepte ayudarte y lo hare, aunque debo conocer más sobre esta organización

charlie/. así es, pero eso ya te lo contare más adelante, bueno es mejor que descanses

bolt/. si, supongo que si bueno hasta mañana y tu también debes de dormir

charlie/. jejejeje bueno si, también me dormiré

**Mittens P.O.V**

_ese mismo día en la noche trataba de dormir sobre el colchón de bolt, desde que desapareció he estado durmiendo en su colchón, aunque no sé porque, bueno podría un día despertarme, eso me gustaría pero creo que más bien es para poder dormir_

mittens/. _**[estaba recostada tratando de dormir, estos días han sido muy solitarios y siempre estoy preocupada, aunque hay algo que me tiene también confundida, bueno he sentido un dolor en mi pecho, en mi corazón... extraño a bolt, respire un poco, algo que me relajo fue sentir un poco de su aroma que aún quedaba en el colchón y lo más lindo es que estaba combinado con el mío, lo que estoy pensando es muy raro, bolt es mi amigo, la preocupación que siento es normal entre amigos, no debe ser algo mas pero y si lo es? no mittens, no es hora de pensar en cosas imaginarias... solo deseo que bolt vuelva, cerré los ojos y empecé a dormirme]**_

**Bolt P.O.V**

_al día siguiente desperté ahora si a una hora temprana, lo primero que sentí fue un gran alivio en mi cuerpo, me levante y efectivamente mis patas se habían recuperado, ya podía caminar lo que me alegro mucho, charlie también estaba despierto y ya listo para irnos, así a plena luz de la mañana salimos directo a nuestros hogares no sin antes desayunar algo. estuvimos caminando por un buen rato, al medio día aprovechamos una camioneta en la que nos pudimos subir, nos acercamos más a la ciudad pero se hacía tarde y ya dentro de las calles no era buena idea caminar así que buscamos un refugio y nos asentamos ahí para comer y descansar_

bolt/. mañana continuaremos, ya no debe faltar mucho

charlie/. así es, ya casi llegamos a dónde vives

bolt/. charlie, sé que dijiste que me explicarías después pero tengo curiosidad y debo saber más sobre en qué me meteré

charlie/. bueno, porque no, de cualquier forma te lo contare, bueno ya llevo tiempo investigando a la organización, así es como me apresaron pero bueno la organización es grande, muchos animales están dentro, principalmente perros pero también otros animales creo... lo único que se es que quieren separar o acabar con los seres vivíos que consideren no inteligentes o salvajes, bueno por un ejemplo a los callejeros que siempre son territoriales, aun no sé qué plan usaran pero de momento han invertido mucho tiempo en 2 actividades, conseguir armas, ya viste sus armas de fuego y dardos tranquilizadores, la otra actividad pues es ese suero que quieren desarrollar, eso es lo más peligroso, si logran conseguirlo será muy difícil poder vencerlos

bolt/. mmm ya veo, pero bueno han tenido muchos contratiempos y destruimos la fabrica

charlie/. tienes razón _**[a pesar de confinar lo que dije hubo un tono de duda en el]**_

bolt/. bueno los detendremos y dejaran de lastimar a mas animales

charlie/. así es bolt, los acabaremos pero tomara tiempo, ahora descansemos, yo también debo recuperar energía de todo lo que hicimos ese mes

bolt/. jejejeje si tienes razón

_entonces ese día dormimos y descansamos, al amanecer despertamos un poco tarde, comimos algo y seguimos nuestro camino, ya estaba ansioso de llegar y volver a ver a mis amigos. caminamos un buen rato, no tuvimos la oportunidad de subirnos a algún automóvil, por suerte ya estábamos cerca y llegamos ya a una zona conocida cuando apenas se ponía el sol_

bolt/. ya estamos muy cerca, ya sé por donde es

charlie/. que bien amigo, mmm bueno bolt creo que aquí te dejare

bolt/. _**[me confundió lo que dije]**_

charlie/. pues yo tengo que ir a mi casa, y queda para otro lado pero tranquilo mañana en la mañana iré a tu casa y vendré por ti

bolt/. ok, mm también podrían venir mis amigos

charlie/. seguro, no hay problema, bueno jejejeje nos vemos mañana, gracias por aceptar ayudarme

bolt/. y tu gracias por ayudarme a salir de ahí, bueno realmente yo te ayude

charlie/. ya basta, tu llevaste la armadura, eres el principal aquí pero bueno_** [le di un abrazo de amistad]**_ hasta mañana

bolt/. hasta mañana charlie

_entonces empezó a caminar a otra dirección, yo continúe el camino hacia mi casa, iba corriendo por la emoción y después de unos minutos llegue, el cielo ya estaba oscuro y las luces de las casas prendidas, camine hasta la puerta y entre por la puerta para mascotas_

**Mittens P.O.V**

_me encontraba recostada en el sillón con rhino, no había sido una buena mañana, rhino y yo decidimos salir a buscar a bolt pero nos encontramos con unos perros que nos acorralaron, ambos recibimos varios golpes pero logramos escapar_

mittens/. aaahh _**[mi cuerpo tenía algunos moretones y pequeñas cortada]** _aaahh rayos mi cuerpo me duele

rhino/. _**[rhino se encontraba dentro de su esfera, un poco golpeado pero prácticamente ileso] **_vaya gracias mittens por salvarme aunque estaba cerca de vencer a ese perro

mittens/. si claro... y por eso tuve que salvarte 3 veces... me duele mi cuerpo y lo peor es que no lo encontramos

rhino/. mmm seguro lo habrán secuestrado en su misión súper secreta pero el gran rhino no se queda de brazos cruzados... lo salvaremos y patearemos el trasero de los que se atrevieron a meterse con el

mittens/. secuestrado? pero... porque harían eso... _**[sentí una enorme preocupación]**_

rhino/. _**[noto mi preocupación]** _mmm no te preocupes, seguro bolt ya encontró la forma de escapar por sí mismo

X/. de hecho escape hace unos días pero me tomo tiempo regresar

_esa voz era de... bolt, rhino y yo volteamos incrédulos y ahí estaba, era el mirando desde la entrada de la sala principal, sentí una inmensa alegría que no pude contener, rápidamente baje del sillón y corrí hasta él aunque casi me caí_

bolt/. _**[me sujeto de la cintura evitando que me callera, estábamos pegados pecho con pecho y ambos nos sonrojamos]**_ mittens

mittens/. bolt _**[es lo único que pude decir, en ese momento volvía una gran alegría a mi hasta que solté un gemido de dolor, pues los moretones me dolían]**_

bolt/. mittens, estas bien?, que les paso a rhino y a ti

mittens/. no es nada, y ya que empezamos con las preguntas respóndenos que te paso a ti?

rhino/. bolt, tuviste una misión secreta sin mí? _**[pregunto como si un chico le preguntara a una chica si tuvo una cita con otro]**_

bolt/. eeehh no

mittens/. _**[oí al roedor dar un suspiro de alivio pero yo aún lo veía seriamente]** _bien responde bolt, que te paso, donde estabas, estas consiente de que ha pasado un mes desde que desapareciste?

bolt/. _**[mis preguntas lo intimidaron un poco pero recupero su linda sonrisa]**_ jejejeje estoy consiente créeme y no estuve de vacaciones estos días, ahorita les cuento todo pero primero tengo hambre_** [sus estómagos rugió por comida y a los pocos segundos el mío también]**_

mittens/. bueno si, ya es hora de cenar

rhino/. vamos a comer algo mientras nos cuentas de tus aventuras

bolt/. jejejeje ok

_entonces fuimos al comedor y empezamos a comer, cuando bolt camino pude notar que también tenían algunos golpes pero por lo que vi ya se estaba recuperando_

mittens/. que fue lo que paso bolt? porque desapareciste tanto tiempo? sabes que penny está a punto de llegar no sé si mañana o en dos días?

bolt/. lo se mittens, les explicare todo pero denme tiempo _**[comía tranquilamente, yo estaba preocupada pero empecé a comer y rhino pues él ya iba por su segundo plato de cereales]**_

_comimos tranquilamente y al acabar volví a insistir que nos contara lo que paso_

bolt/. bueno, bueno ya, se los contare

mittens/. _**[entonces recordé algo que me asusto un poco]** _aaahh cuando llegaste y rhino dijo algo de que te secuestraron tu respondiste que ya habías salido, explica eso

bolt/. así es, bueno les cuento, ese día que salí a pasear me encontré con unos perros... _**[nos empezó a contar lo que paso, muchas cosas de la historia me parecieron absurdas, cosas imposibles a mi parecer pero el juraba que todo era cierto, me costaba creerle pero es mi amigo y ciertamente tuvo que pasar algo grande]**_... y entonces corrí hasta aquí y llegue jejejeje

rhino/. _**[parecía un bomba a punto de explotar y eso paso]**_ eres súper mega increíble! bolt wow y venciste a todos los malos con esa súper armadura y wow destruiste toda su base súper secreta

bolt/. bueno si, esa es la verdad junto con charlie salimos de ese lugar

mittens/. _**[rhino saltaba de emoción y yo tenía una cara de confusión y dura]** _bolt, estoy tratando de creer todo esto pero, suena muy disparatado... incluso peor que tu programa, es como la trama de una película de ficción

bolt/. mittens, sé que es algo increíble, yo también no lo creía pero ahí estaba yo, todo es real, un mundo nuevo, ahí eran perros que podían hacer muchas cosas y yo junto con charlie construimos esa armadura... mittens todo eso es cierto, me mantuvieron encarcelado..._** [en verdad quería confía en el pero era muy difícil de creer lo que estaba contando]** _mira mañana podrás comprobar que todo es cierto, charlie vendrá y nos llevara a su hogar

mittens/. bueno ok, te creo bolt, en verdad debió ser algo grande para que no estuvieran por tanto tiempo **_[agache la cabeza]_**

bolt/. _**[sentí su pata en mi barbilla y nuestras miradas se cruzaron]** _mittens lamento mucho que no pude cumplir mi promesa de no dejarte sola cuando penny se fue, en verdad me siento mal por eso, me encarcelaron, estuve preocupado por ustedes y temía que ahí acabara mi vida, sabes pensar en ti me daba fuerzas para seguir, porque quería volverte a ver, volver a estar contigo

mittens/. no hay problema bolt, estoy feliz de que volvieras sano y salvo

bolt/. gracias mittens

rhino/. y entonces bolt, ahora serás un súper mega increíble perro en una súper mega increíble armadura y vencerás a todos los malos?

mittens/. pero eso ya se acabó o no?_** [termine el abrazo que tenía con el]**_

bolt/. bueno realmente esto a pensar acaba de empezar, la fábrica solo era un pequeño lugar controlado por ellos, debo vencer al líder y a todos los que estén con el mittens tengo esta oportunidad de ser un héroe real y salvar a otros animales

rhino/. genial... ahora quien quiere ver un maratón de las tercera temporadas de bolt, el súper perro?

mittens/. aaahh bueno rhino adelántate, bolt y yo hablaremos un rato en la habitación de penny

bolt/. si rhino, no tardaremos

_rhino asintió y se fue a la sala a preparar su maratón, yo me quede con bolt y subimos a la habitación de penny_

mittens/. estas bromeando verdad... esa organización de perros... digo te secuestraron, dices que usaban armas de las que salen en las películas de acción... esto en verdad es muy serio bolt, podrían hacerte daño, podrías... morir

bolt/. mittens usaría la armadura... con eso estaría protegido

mittens/. pero mencionaste que la armadura salió destruida

bolt/. charlie me hará otra... mittens tengo que hacer esto... yo tuve suerte de escapar... pero volverán a secuestrar a otros animales y podrían matarlos... no dejare que eso pase, imagina que no hubiera podido salir, mi vida hubiera acabado

mittens/. bolt... por eso mismo, te estarás metiendo a riesgos demasiado grandes, esto no es un show, no habrá seguridad, no quiero que pase algo malo y tu salgas lastimado o peor _**[lo abrace, no quería que volviera a meterse en cosas peligrosas]**_

bolt/._** [me abrazo tiernamente]**_ mittens tengo que hacer esto, te prometo que estere bien

mittens/. _**[suspire]**_ bueno, creo que ya lo decidiste, ok pero bolt ten mucho cuidado...

bolt/. claro mittens, ahora bajemos con rhino a ver mi programa

mittens/. jejejeje bueno está bien vamos

**Bolt P.O.V**

_entonces mittens y yo bajamos a la sala y nos sentamos, junto con rhino, en el sofá para ver un rato la tele, en verdad me siento contento de estar otra vez en casa con mis amigos. así pasamos un buen tiempo platicando un poco y entonces llego Daniel, el chico que nos estaba cuidando, ahora que lo pienso también se habrá preocupado por mi_

Daniel/. _**[entro a casa hablando]**_ bueno tengo una semana más pero debo encontrar a bolt _**[llego hasta la sala y se sorprendió al verme]**_ bolt? bolt eres tú?

mittens/. _**[estaba a mi lado y me pregunto]** _ahora que lo noto, donde quedo tu collar?

bolt/. ha pues me lo quitaron cuando me metieron a esa habitación

Daniel/. te llevas bien con mittens, entonces si ere bolt _**[se acercó a mí y me abrazan, después me acaricio la cabeza, fue raro pero me sentí a gusto como cuando penny me abrazaba, aunque había cosas diferentes jejejeje]** _ooohh que alegría, estas bien, ooohh amiguito lo siento mucho por descuidarte..._** [yo le ladre amistosamente]**_

mittens/. vaya que se preocupó cuando desapareciste

bolt/. eso veo

Daniel/. bueno que bien que ya estas a salvo... y por cierto penny y su madre van a tardar una semana más en llegar

bolt/. vaya y yo que ya la quería ver

mittens/. yo estoy contento con tenerte a ti _**[mittens me abrazo y los dos nos sonrojamos mucho]** _aaahh bueno es que te extrañe

bolt/. yo también mittens

rhino/. y ahora habrá muchas aventuras, waaaa ya quiero que sea mañana _**[sonaba muy emocionado]**_

bolt/. tranquilo amigo, hay que dormir para que sea de mañana

_entonces así Daniel de fue despidiéndose de nosotros y entonces subimos a la habitación de penny, rhino fue a su casa de túneles donde a veces dormía, mittens y yo caminábamos hasta nuestros colchones. cuando me acosté en el colchón pero mittens también se acostó junto conmigo lo que causo que me sonrojara_

bolt/. mittens... yo bueno... _**[no tenía palabras, solo la veía directamente a sus ojos aunque ya estaba oscuro y no la veía con mucha claridad]**_

mittens/._** [estaba en silencio pero se animó a hablar]**_ es que yo... bueno aaahh me equivoque, eso creí que era el mío jejejeje _**[note sus nervios mientras me respondía, rápido se levantó de mi colchón, yo ya estaba acostado]**_

bolt/. _**[mi nariz empezó a olfatear]**_ mmm mittens, mi colchón huele... a ti jejejeje_** [olfateaba gozando de su lindo aroma]**_

mittens/._** [se puso más nerviosa]**_ bueno es que... cuando desapareciste, yo... estaba preocupada y bueno algunas noches no podía dormir y bueno me acostaba en tu colchón, por si volvías en la noche... _**[parecía preocupada]**_

bolt/. ok, entiendo...

mittens/. aaahh si, lo siento... aaahh ya veré como lavarlo... _**[decía preocupada pero puse mi pata en su hombro]**_

bolt/. tranquila, bueno realmente no me molesta y hasta me gusta _**[entonces me ruborice por lo que dije]**_

mittens/. aaahh vaya bueno ya es hora de dormir... buenas noches_** [entonces se acostó en su colchón, yo me acomode y me dormí]**_

_debo admitir que después de mucho tiempo, de que estuve prisionero y que tuve que estar durmiendo poco e incluso no dormir, esta noche fue muy relajante y aparte con el dulce aroma de mittens, fue el gran descanso que necesitaba. al día siguiente, seguía recostado en mi colchón, mi cuerpo quería mas pero entonces primero escuche muchos ronquitos y me di cuenta de que mittens despertó al parecer molesta_

mittens/. aaahh roedor deja de roncar _**[se levantó de su colchón y vi que empezó a mover el sistema de tubos donde dormía rhino]**_

rhino/. waaaa pero que... gata que crees que haces?

mittens/. pues quiero dormir más... y cierto ratón ronca como oso

rhino/. mmm vaya que eres una gata gruñona y malvada

mittens/. no me provoques...

bolt/. _**[lance un ladrido]** _oigan paren de discutir...

mittens/. pero bolt, los ronquidos de rhino no me dejan dormir

rhino/. pero como te atreves a despertarme así?

bolt/. ya pasen, mittens no fue culpa de rhino y además hoy iremos con charlie así que funciono para despertar temprano, que desayunemos e iremos

mittens/. mmm bueno... ok bajemos a desayunar

_rhino salió de su sistema de tuberías y entro a su esfera, entonces los tres bajamos al comedor, nuestros platos estaban vacíos así que nos tocó esperar a Daniel quien por suerte no tardo mucho_

Daniel/. hola chicos, ya llegue seguro tienen hambre, bolt que bien que regresaste jejejeje te traigo un regalo que seguro te gustara_** [Daniel le sirvió las croquetas para gato a mittens, algunos cacahuates en un platito a rhino y para mi me toco un rico filete asado]**_ toma chico y por favor no vuelvas a escaparte

bolt/. wow si me darán un filete asado de desayunar creo que podría volver a escaparme jejejeje _**[empecé a comerlo]**_

mittens/. bolt si escapas de nuevo te hare limpiar el baño

bolt/. aaahh pero mittens, primero no escape me secuestraron así que merezco el filete y segundo ya te dije mil veces que no me gusta el baño, sé que los perros normales hacen eso pero me da asco a mi

mittens/. ahí tranquilo perro berrinchudo... solo fue una broma

_Daniel se fue, dijo algo de que necesitaba hacer algunas cosas y tendría que regresar_

bolt/. mmm ya hacía tiempo que no comía tan rico

mittens/. mmm cuando dijiste que vendría tu amigo?

bolt/. aaahh en un rato, la verdad no se

mittens/. ok, mmm podríamos jugar un rato

rhino/. ooohh si, bolt hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos

bolt/. jejejeje bueno claro juguemos y así podremos ver llegar a charlie

mittens/. bien entonces salgamos

_así salimos los tres a jugar al jardín_

mittens/. juguemos a las atrapadas

bolt/. ok, quien empieza?

mittens/. _**[y en un movimiento ágil mittens me toco el hombro y se echó a correr junto con rhino]** _tu empiezas jejejeje, atrápanos

bolt/. ooohh ahí voy**_ [empecé a perseguirlos, primero a rhino pero era difícil por ser pequeño, después me enfoque a mittens]_**

_así pasamos unos 20 minutos, había atrapando varias veces a mittens, y una que otra a rhino, mittens atrapaba más fácil a mi amigo por su agilidad_

mittens/._** [ahora le tocaba atrapar y me perseguía a mi]**_ jejejeje te alcanzare bolt

bolt/. eso crees... _**[corría rápidamente pero entonces pise una piedrita que me detuvo y para mi sorpresa mittens se había lanzado contra mí, a pesar de su tamaño me logro derribar, yo la abrace pues rodamos un par de metros hasta que quedamos yo en el suelo y mittens sobre mí, la tenía abrazaba aferrada a mi pecho, me sonroje mucho y ella también y entonces escuchamos unos ladridos, logre verla y para mi sorpresa era una hermosa y linda perrita de pelaje rubio anaranjado, nos veía fijamente y cada vez me ruborizaba más]**_

perra/. hola?... tu eres bolt?_** [pregunto al parecer con algo de pena]**_

* * *

**bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, bolt vuelve a tomar su vida normal junto con sus amigos pero esto pronto cambiara. bolt, mittens y rhino esperaban que charlie viniera pero en vez de eso ha aparecido la presencia de una perrita, quien será y que pensara de ver a mittens y a bolt es una posición tan poco normal jejejeje, bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	4. capitulo 4- entrenar para ser heroe

**4.- capitulo: entrenar para ser héroe**

**Bolt P.O.V**

_me sentía nervioso y apenado, me encontraba acostado en el pasto y mittens quedo sombre mí, nuestras miradas se habían cruzado y estábamos muy juntos, sentía algo lindo estando con ella así pero no puse evitar sonrojarme ya que una perrita nos estaba mirando y lo más seguro rhino también lo estaría viendo_

perra/. hola... tu eres bolt? _**[me pregunto, al parecer también con algo de pena]**_

_mittens fue la primera en moverse rápidamente, al parecer también estaba sonrojada por el momento y yo me levante tan pronto como mittens ya estaba de pie, entonces mire a la perra que estaba delante de nosotros, ahora notándola bien era bastante hermosa, tenía unos ojos color claro como los míos creo, era casi de mi tamaño, talvez de mi edad con un bello pelaje rubio, un poco anaranjado, excepto en su pecho, abdomen y el final de sus patas donde el pelaje era blanco_

bolt/. _**[tarde un poco en responder ya que me había quedado contemplándola]**_ si... soy bolt

perra/. que bien, al fin encontré tu casa jejejeje _**[su risa era muy suave y linda, algo que me agrado y me dio confianza]**_

mittens/. _**[entonces mittens entro en la conversación]**_ mmm y tú quién eres? porque estabas buscando a bolt _**[mittens se había acercado a la perra pero también se quedó a mi lado, ahora que lo notaba no sabía si era alguien que respetaras a los gatos, me había encontrado con varios perros a los que no les agradaba mittens]**_

perra/. _**[se sobresaltó un poco con las preguntas de mittens pero puso una sonrisa en su cara]** _ups lo siento por no presentarme, mi nombre es sora, soy una akita inu bolt soy amiga de charlie, el me mando a buscarte, esa es la razón

bolt/. genial, es un gusto conocerte sora, ella es mittens _**[la señale]**_ y él es rhino _**[señale a rhino quien estaba a mi izquierda en su esfera]**_

sora/. un gusto conocerlos

rhino/. entonces tu eres amiga de ese genial perro que ayudo al gran bolt? tienes súper poderes?

sora/._** [se confundió un poco con las preguntas de rhino]**_ bueno sí, soy su amiga, a... y no, no tengo súper poderes...

bolt/. entonces charlie te mando para que fuera a su hogar, mmm porque el no vino?

sora/. es que se quedó trabajando ayer en la noche, ya está empezando a trabajar en tu armadura bolt y bueno esta mañana tuvo que descansar mucho, estaba muy cansado

bolt/. lo entiendo, ok me alegra conocerte

sora/. a mí también _**[me sonríe]**_ bueno fue un gusto conocerlos mittens, rhino, bolt será mejor irnos, no está muy lejos pero debemos llegar a la ciudad

rhino/. vaya no puedo esperar por ver la armadura y bolt usándola

mittens/. nosotros también iremos o no?

bolt/. sora, habría algún problema si mittens y rhino también vienen con nosotros?_** [realmente quería que conocieran a charlie]**_

sora/. _**[lo pensó unos segundos y respondió]** _para anda, no hay problema vengan

bolt/. genial entonces vamos

**Mittens P.O.V**

mittens/. sora, solo para cerciorarme, no me atacaras o sí? _**[me preocupaba un poco estar con otros perros, la mayoría de los que había conocido no eran muy agradables aunque por la forma que se acercó a nosotros supongo que no habría problema pero mejor prevenir que lamentar]**_

sora/. claro que no mittens, porque te atacaría

mittens/. es que, bueno pase algo de mi vida en callejones, los perros precisamente no soy muy amigables con nosotros

bolt/. lo sé, pero mittens te conté que charlie era diferente, el no veía diferencias sobre la especie, solo sobre los conocimientos y supongo que sora siendo amiga suya también piensa lo mismo o no_** [bolt pregunto mirándola]**_

sora/. así es mittens, los gatos realmente soy muy especiales, tienen mucha agilidad y sus garras son muy útiles, espero que confíes en mí, entonces nos vamos

mittens/. supongo que si

rhino/. que no se diga más, vamos quiero conocer a charlie

_entonces empezamos a caminar, después de varios minutos caminando aun nos faltaba para llegar a la ciudad, yo iba muy metida en mis pensamientos, no sé porque mero algo no me agradaba, no sé si era tener que caminar o el hecho de que bolt y sora andaban platicando de muchas cusas, una o dos veces intente platicar un poco pero realmente no podía opinar mucho, así que solo caminaba pero cerca de bolt para escuchar un poco de su conversación_

bolt/. y como esta charlie?

sora/. él está bien, gracias a ti, ayer me estuvo contando todo lo que pasaron y como lo ayudaste

bolt/. no fue nada, realmente el hizo la armadura, yo apenas pude ayudar un poco, él me tuvo que enseñar a usar mis patas, sujetar cosas mi ellas

sora/. me lo conto, pero bolt tú fuiste el que uso la armadura, tú lo tuviste que cargar y proteger, no seas tan modesto, en verdad lo ayudaste

bolt/. supongo que si

mittens/. aun me sorprende todo esto, el que usen máquinas y sostener cosas con las patas

sora/. sí, es sorprendente cuando te das cuenta que se pueden hacer más cosas de las que crees aunque yo ya estoy acostumbrada, mittens su sabes leer o escribir?

mittens/. _**[me pareció un poco ofensivo eso pero lo ignore]** _si, se leer y escribir y bueno realmente se algunas cosas como seguir mapas y dirección, creo que eso me ayudo a sobrevivir en las calles

sora/. debe ser, jejejeje pues es lo mismo pera más avanzado, usar nuestras patas, usar cosas humanas

rhino/. cuenta usar la caja mágica?

sora/. mmm claro, rhino realmente tú tienes una inteligencia bastante grande _**[casi suelto una carcajada al oír eso, rhino inteligente, admito que tiene sus momentos como cuando me ayudo pero inteligente seria mucho]**_

rhino/. así es soy súper rhino y defenderé a los malos con mi súper inteligencia

mittens/. rhino, pensaste que la televisión había muerto cuando se fue la luz y querías salir a la calle a buscar el responsable

rhino/. pues claro... fue un malvado villano el que apago la magia de la caja mágica para evitar que guerreros como bolt y yo aprendamos lecciones importantes en la televisión _**[rodee los ojos ante tanta ridiculez]**_

sora/. _**[se veía algo confundida por las cosas que decía rhino pero solo puso una sonrisa]**_ jejejeje bueno realmente las mascotas tienen los medios para desarrollar su conocimiento más fácil que los que viven en las calles, por eso cada uno habrá desarrollado varias habilidades y tu bolt eres muy especial

bolt/. a... enserio pero porque? digo aun ignoro muchas cosas sobra la vida real, mittens tuvo que explicarme cosas tan sencillas como sentir hambre

mittens/. jejejeje tiene razón, en serio que eso ni yo lo creía, y las cosas raras que decías al haber estado en ese programa

sora/. pues aunque no lo crea el hecho de que bolt actuara en esa seria de televisión le ayudo mucho especialmente al salir de esa prisión?

mittens/. mmm yo no estaría tan de acuerdo... cuando conocí a bolt desconocía muchas cosas, nos puso en riesgo muchas veces porque creía que tenía poderes

bolt/._** [bajo las orejas un poco triste, y fue cuando recordé que no le gustaba pensar que habíamos tenido suerte en no salir lastimados, la suerte que tuvimos al bajar del camión en pleno movimiento o saltar hacia un tren y que apenas y no la contamos]**_ tiene razón... por mi culpa puse a mis amigos en peligro

mittens/. bolt, recuerda que no fue tu culpa, es que eras tan inocente y bueno estamos a salvo

sora/. mmm no sabía eso, después me podrían contar todo su viaje pero escuchen, realmente poner a bolt en un escenario adonde tenía que estar a tentó y proteger a su persona habrá desarrollado algunas habilidades

mittens/. pero todo eso era falso, era un programa de televisión

sora/. sí, pero bolt, te hicieron ver que todo eso era real o no?

bolt/. así es, yo pensé que todo era real

sora/. y estaban al pendiente en todo momento

bolt/. si, aunque ahora entiendo que estaba mal y muchas veces no pude jugar con penny en los pequeños momentos en los que podíamos estar juntos

sora/. si, entiendo que no habrán sido los mejores momentos de tu vida, solo me refiero a que desarrollaste habilidades, como los humanos que usan simuladores, son falsos pero mientras más se crea que es real funcionan más, me dirás bolt que no tendrá un buen oído talvez, o un buen olfato, visión panorámica

bolt/. mmm bueno ahora que lo pienso tienes razón, mmm tengo un bueno oído, eso me permitió rescatar a penny en ese incendio

rhino/. o y bolt no puedes olvidar tu gran valentía y responsabilidad, ningún contratiempo te ha detenido, incluso salvamos a mittens juntos _**[no pude negar que el roedor tenían un punto, bolt sin duda era alguien valiente y leal... no me dejo en control de animales después de que por culpa de ambos nos habían enserado]**_

sora/. ahí está, bueno es algo para empezar y también pues estar en situaciones difíciles es normal sentir miedo o preocupación por controlaste muy bien esos aspectos, el miedo o preocupacion te llevan a cometer errores pero tú los dominaste y lograr salir de una fábrica con muchos guardias

bolt/. mmm si supongo que tienes razón jejejeje

sora/. y seguro serán una pieza fundamental para acabar con los ataques de esta organización

bolt/. eso espero

mittens/. mmm bueno cuanto nos falta? _**[ya habíamos logrado pasar un buen tiempo caminando]**_

sora/. no falta mucho, ya llegamos a la ciudad, síganme _**[empezó a trotas más rápido entre algunas calles, nosotros la seguimos]**_

_y así seguimos por unos 10 o 15 minutos hasta que llegamos a una especie de basurero, o al menos eso deduje por la cantidad de chatarra que había, incluso autos viejos que no habrán tenido menos de unos 5 o 10 años en este lugar_

sora/. bueno llegamos

_los tres nos quedamos confundidos, fui la única que se animó a hablar_

mittens/. a... este es su hogar... sé que no son mascotas pero incluso mi callejón era más limpio que esto... enserio es este lugar su hogar?

sora/. jejejeje no sean como los humanos que juzgan antes de saber, no han escuchado el refrán de no juzgues a un libre por su portada? créanme, este lugar es muy bueno

bolt/. a... bueno muéstranos la parte linda jejejeje

_entonces caminamos entre algunos montones de chatarras, era como un basurero aunque había una construcción en el centro, como una casa pero sin ventanas, al parecer hecha de metal, bueno llegados hasta una puerta grande, como la de un garaje_

sora/. bien, entren [entonces con su pata presiono un botón y la puerta se empezó a levantar

_entonces nos quedamos sorprendidos, adentro de la "casa" estaba impresionante, un piso limpio, incluso con alfombra, estaba bien iluminado y logre notar varias máquinas que no conocía, sora hizo una señal para que entráramos y entre yo primero, luego rhino, bolt dejo entrar primero a sora y fue el último en entrar, luego sora oprimió otro botón en la pared y se cerró la puerta_

**Bolt P.O.V**

bolt/. wow este lugar es impresionante _**[sabía que charlie tendría un buen hogar pero no me lo creí así]**_

sora/. veo que les impresiono el libro a pesar de la portada jejejeje

mittens/. a... si jejejeje, wow tienen muy lindo este lugar

_de repente notamos que un tornillo había salido volando y después le siguió charlie saltando atrapando el tornillo y rodando un poco sobre la alfombra_

sora/. _**[me sorprendió lo rápido con lo que su cara paso de la sonrisa con la que la había conocido a una cara serie, realmente en ese momento me recordó a mittens un poco]**_ que crees que haces charlie?

charlie/. jejejeje hola, este tornillo creí que se iba a escapar

sora/. aaahh no cambiar, apreses un cachorro_** [volvió a su cara normal]**_

charlie/. pero ya soy grande, ooohh hola bolt jejejeje, como has estado? _**[se puso de pie]**_

bolt/. charlie... hola, me alegra verte jejejeje, te presento a mis amigos, ella es mittens _**[la señale]**_ y él es rhino_** [lo señale, estaba ya fuera de su esfera sintiendo la alfombra]**_

charlie/. es un gusto conocerlos, ya tenía ganas de concierte mittens, bolt me hablo mucho de ti _**[yo me sonroje mucho]**_

mittens/. enserio, ok bueno yo también quería conocer al que ayudo a bolt a salir de ese lugar donde los tuvieron aprisionados... y también el quien le propuso seguir involucrado en eso

charlie/. _**[se notó un poco nervioso, mittens tenía la habilidad de darte miedo cuando se enojaba]** _buen si jejejeje, créeme que es necesario

mittens/. mmm pues no puedo hacer nada si bolt quiere ayudar aunque me gustaría que nos explicaras más el asunto

rhino/. charlie, tu eres el que construyo la súper genial armadura, ya hiciste otra, cómo es? donde esta?, dispara laceres?, puede volar? súper velocidad?_** [rhino saltaba emocionado]**_

charlie/. jejejeje vaya pues has dicho muchas ideas, aun no la construyo, estoy apenas pensando el diseño, talvez me vendría bien tu ayuda rhino, parecer un tipo con grandes ideas

rhino/. wow... voy a ser parte de la creación de la mejor armadura del mundo para el perro más súper poderoso de la tierra, bolt que emoción que emoción _**[se emocionó aún más]**_

mittens/. rhino cálmate, te dará un paro

rhino/. nada me puede afectar... ooohh si, vamos charlie... vamos a trabajar

charlie/. jejejeje espera un poco, primero les mostrare nuestra casa

sora/. bien, yo iré a hacer algo

_entonces sora se fue un momento, charlie nos enseñó el lugar, era impresionante, tenían una sala bastante arreglada incluso con televisión, tenían una pequeña habitación para cocinar comida, eso nos impresiono a todos, charlie dijo que sora era quien sabia cocina, que el realmente no mucho, después pasamos a la zona más grande e importante yo pienso, el taller de charlie, estaba lleno de varias máquinas, de piezas metálicas, motores y muchas cosas_

bolt/. wow... es increíble, tienes muchas cosas, es más grande que la habitación que teníamos

charlie/. así es... jejejeje y digamos que tengo más recursos

mittens/. pero no entiendo, de donde sacas todo esto

charlie/. fácil, ya viste afuera, algunos sábados vienen algunas personas tirando muchos electrodomésticos y lo que creen que es basura... las personas realmente tiran muchas cosas que funcionan pero bueno mejor para mí, así tengo mucho material para trabajar

rhino/. genial, incluso tienes computadoras

mittens/. y las sabes usar

charlie/. claro, se me dificulto mucho realmente pero aprendí y bueno varias máquinas necesitan tecnología

bolt/. cierto, la armadura necesita información de la computadora

mittens/. ooohh ya veo, increíble jejejeje

_entonces regresa sora_

sora/. entonces como les parece nuestro hogar

bolt/. bastante bien, jejejeje

mittens/. realmente me sorprende

rhino/. súper mega increíble, y ahora que haremos?

charlie/. bueno bolt debemos hablar sobre como detendremos a la organización

mittens/. cierto, oigan me gustaría saber sobre todo esto, supongo que no puedo evitar que bolt haga esto pero al menos me gustaría saber en lo que se está metiendo

sora/. mmm bueno ella tiene derecho a saber

charlie/. lo sé, ok les explicare

rhino/. que bien

charlie/. bueno también hay varias cosas que no sabemos nosotros pero esta es una organización iniciada por un perro bastante especial_** [algo note de raro, cuando hablo utilizo un tono como recordando, talvez conocía a ese perro pero no quise preguntar pues prosiguió]** _no se cuales sean sus propósitos en general pero lo que si quiere es desarrollar una especie de fórmula, un suero que aumente la fuerza, las resistencias y la vida de los animales

mittens/. vaya, dentro de todo esto eso suena aún más raro

sora/. pero es lo que hace, hace tiempo reunió a varios perros con conocimientos como los nuestros o también que supieran pelear... están centrados en el suero pero también tienen una organización mas rígida, tienen armas, soldados

charlie/. así es... tienen a muchos animales que los ayudan, principalmente perros pero creo que también trabajan con gatos

rhino/. wow y donde está su organización?

sora/. esa es una buena pregunta, no sabemos dónde este, incluso podría estar en otro estado o país, al igual que nosotros son muy cautelosos, cubre todo movimiento, apenas podemos saber algunos pasas que han hecho

charlie/. así es, y bueno eso es lo que sabemos, también que para sus propósitos han sacrificado a muchos animales en las calles

mittens/. wow entiendo, bueno sí que suena mal... me alegra que bolt esté bien...

rhino/._** [interrumpiendo a mittens]**_ detendremos a esos villanos y acabaremos con sus actos de maldad

mittens/. hey rata no me interrumpas cuando hablo, que acaso no te enseñaron modales

rhino/. hay no exageres gata

bolt/. oigan... no pueden dejar de discutir? _**[tuve que intervenir]**_

charlie/. bueno, esa es la actitud, hay que detenerlos, y ahí es donde entraras bolt

mittens/. esperen, solo tengo una duda... la fábrica donde los encerraros, como te atraparon charlie? y ahora que lo pienso, sora tú ya eras su amiga no? no intentaste de alguna forma sacarlo, bolt menciono que había estado más tiempo encerrado

_charlie se puso algo nervioso, yo también tenía esa duda, aunque me alegro de haber estado con charlie ya que logramos salir no sé porque sora no había ido antes por el_

bolt/. es una buena pregunta, tampoco me hablaste de ella cuando estábamos en esa prisión

charlie/. _**[se veía muy pensativo hasta que decidió responder]**_ sora y yo estábamos espiando esa fábrica, fue difícil saber que ahí estaban esos perros especialmente Víctor, bolt ya lo conoce, es por así decirlo el científico encargado del suero, estábamos planeado como encargarnos de eso pero me capturaron, antes de eso le pedí a sora que no se arriesgara, yo iba a estar bien pero no quería que la llegaran a capturar _**[sora se vio extrañada ante la respuesta de charlie, yo lo entiendo, proteger a un ser amado]** _esa es la razón, el lugar estaba lleno de soldados, sora no habría podido rescatarme, fue agracias a bolt que salí

bolt/. bueno tienes razón, había muchos guardias, nosotros apenas salimos de ese lugar, hubiera sido peligroso para sora

sora/. jejejeje, bueno habría sido complicado pero yo también tengo mis habilidades jejejeje

mittens/. ok, entiendo, solo era esa duda

charlie/. bueno ya que se resolvió eso, bolt nos ayudara con esto, para ello construiré otra armadura, mejor que la anterior

bolt/. genial

sora/. pero bolt, bueno a pesar de que lleves armadura yo le comente a charlie que debes aprender a pelear

bolt/. a... aprender a pelear?

mittens/. porque, digo si utiliza esa armadura debe estar a salvo o no?

charlie/. así es, pero no hay nada de malo que entrene a pelear, digo tardare talvez un mes para que la armadura este lista

sora/. es necesario que aprendes a pelear... en situaciones difíciles te puede salvar

mittens/. pero quieres que pelee como los perros en la calle?

sora/. mittens no queremos que bolt se vuelva salvaje, es un estilo de pelea con estrategia

bolt/. ok pero entonces...

sora/. yo te entrenare

mittens/. a... enserio?

bolt/. seguro tú me entrenaras

sora/. me están subestimando, quieres una demostración?

bolt/. a... es qué?

mittens/. no puedes pedirle a bolt que pelee, mm digo eres una hembra, no es correcto

sora/. jejejeje lo sé, y no lo lastimare, te tratare bien bolt

bolt/. _**[eso fue un reto y a pesar de que no quería pelear algo en mi quiso probar]**_ jejejeje bueno si están tan segura vamos

sora/. bien _**[entonces fuimos a la sala y nos quedamos sobre la alfombra]** _tranquilo, será solo un combate de prueba, sin mordidas o rasguños

bolt/. ok

charlie/. esto será interesante

mittens/. no creo que bolt la quiera lastimar

sora/. bien empecemos

_entonces empecé a moverme, sora también estaba en movimiento vigilándome_

sora/. jejejeje no vas a empezar?

_entonces corrí para embestirla, cuando estaba a segundos de atacarla pero me esquivo y yo apenas pude frenar_

sora/. que pasa bolt, creí que eras más rápido

_intente darla una patada pero la bloqueo y me dio una patada en el estómago bastante fuerte con la que caí_

bolt/. aaahh _**[me costó recobrar la fuerza]**_

sora/. creo que lo hice muy fuerte jejejeje

bolt/. _**[volví a intentarla atacar pero me esquivo y me derribo, ahora estaba sometido en el suelo, ella se colocó sobre mí, tenía bastante fuerza en sus patas]** _aaahh ok... ok ya, me ganaste

sora/. jejejeje parece que necesitas lecciones

mittens/. vaya es bastante fuerte sora

charlie/. y apenas fue un entrenamiento... deberían de verla peleando enserio

mittens/. a... ok

bolt/. _**[eso me dio miedo, no quería pensar como seria]** _ok jejejeje

sora/. bueno entonces entrenaremos desde hoy

**bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, pensaba avanzar más pero el capítulo resulto más largo, bueno espero que les agrade el capítulo, bolt y sus amigos ya conocieron a charlie y a sora... charlie les explico más o menos como es la organización y bolt tendrá que entrenar duramente para ser un héroe real. bueno creo que ya no es necesario disculparme por la tardanza, aparte de todo estoy bastante ocupado por la escuela pero les aseguro que no dejare mis fics incompletos, como mencione estaré intercalando capítulos de bolt un héroe real y de amor de una felican, espero que sigan mis fics y pues cualquier comentario, review y críticas son bienvenidas, también cualquier cosa un PM y acepto ideas nuevas, bueno es todo por el momento, hasta el siguiente capitulo**

**PD. por favor dejen su review, en verdad es algo que motiva mucho para los escritores, yo procuro dejar mis reviews en sus fics y pues sería bueno que recomendaran mi fic, bueno es solo un favor que les pido, tengan un buen día, tarde o noche**


	5. capitulo 5- un día duro y misterios

**5.- capitulo: un día duro y misterios**

* * *

**Bolt P.O.V**

bolt/. ok, pero como entrenaremos?

sora/. bueno vamos a la zona de entrenamientos, puedes venir también mittens

mittens/. gracias, realmente no tengo más lugar que ir y me interesa que entrenamiento tendrá bolt

sora/. ok vamos

_entonces mittens y yo seguimos a sora quien se dirigió a una nueva parte de su hogar y al llegar me sorprendí, era una gran habitación con colchonetas en el suelo, algunos sacos y también otros aparatos que no reconocí_

mittens/. wow aquí entrenas

sora/. jejejeje si bueno, me gusta mantenerme en forma y lista para la acción, hace un tiempo le pedí algunas cosas a charlie y bueno logramos hacer esta zona de entrenamientos

bolt/. vaya interesante y con que empezamos?

sora/. jejejeje ok empecemos con esquivar ataques algo fundamental, no puedes estar recibiendo ataques del enemigo así que ven aquí entrenaras este punto, es muy útil _**[entonces nos acercamos a unas pilares pequeños acolchonados]**_ sube aquí

_asentí y subí a los pilares que eran tres, dos atrás donde solo había poco espacio para colocar mis patas y uno adelante más grueso donde quedaban mis patas delanteras, una vez subí sora continuo_

sora/. bien, tendrás que esquivar unos costales de arena sin caerte _**[ella subió a una plataforma algo elevada, estaban costales en los laterales atados con cuerdas al techo]**_ ok listo

bolt/. listo _**[me prepare]**_

_entonces observe el primer costal dirigido hacia mí el cual esquive aunque por el pequeño espacio casi me caí, retome una postura estable pero entonces un costal que iba directo a mi costado derecho me tiro de los pilares cayendo a las colchonetas_

bolt/. _**[a pesar de que la caída no fue tan fuerte sí estuvo algo alto y el golpe del costal me dolió]**_ aaahh

mittens/. bolt! estas bien? _**[se acercó rápidamente a mi]**_ debió dolerte el golpe

bolt/. aaahh estoy bien _**[me levante sin complicación]**_

sora/. jejejeje bueno es la primera vez que entrenas así, ok vuelve a subir

bolt/. está bien

_volví a subir a los pilares, sora volvió a lanzar el primer saco y esta vez al intentar esquivarlo mi pata perdió el equilibrio y volví a caer ahora golpeándome en el abdomen con uno de los pilares_

bolt/. aaahh _**[me levante adolorido]**_

sora/. estas bien, si sientes que es muy difícil esto podemos tratar con algo previo

mittens/. sería lo mejor bolt

bolt/. no, sé que puedo lograrlo

sora/. bolt, considera que esto apenas inicio, solo has logrado esquivar un costal, en total para la primera parte son veinte, y luego tendrás que esquivarlos con una venta en los ojos

_mittens y yo nos sorprendimos_

bolt/. una venda en los ojos? pero como podre lograr eso

mittens/. no crees que estas exagerando?

sora/. para nada... es posible, ciertamente con mucha practica además de que más que nada es por recordatorio de la secuencia pero esto lograra que seas capaz de sentir el momento correcto para esquivar... en una pelea el tiempo es importante, si tratas de esquivar un ataque prematuramente el oponente podría leer tus movimientos y cambiar su ataque, pero como digo esto ya es avanzado y creo que será recomendable pasar a algo más básico

bolt/. ok, supongo que sí, entonces ahora que haremos?

sora/. mmm trabajaremos con los pilares pero sin sacos aunque primero talvez sea bueno para ti ver las formas de esquivar, por ejemplo para esquivar el primer saco de frente yo haría esto_** [entonces sin mover sus patas inclino su cuerpo, era cierto que haciendo esa posición podría esquivar el saco] **_mira bolt, necesitas tener un buen balance, vez como uso mi cola para mantener el balance y no caer, también no moví mis patas eso evitaría que te calleras_** [termino de hacer su posición]**_ mmm ahora que lo pienso talvez tengas que fortalecer primero tus patas, realmente necesitas tener unas piernas firmes para esto y una gran elasticidad

bolt/. vaya, sin duda suena duro el entrenamiento

mittens/. también pienso eso... aunque bueno parece que sora sabe mucho de peleas... más de lo que yo sé realmente, solo aprendí a esquivar algunos ataques y más que nada aprovechar mi agilidad y procuraba escavar

sora/. mmm no es malo evitar peleas, aclaro que no me gusta pelear y siempre trato de evitarlo pero estamos ante una situación en la que no se pueden evitar y si tienes que pelear, gana la pelea... por eso he entrenado tanto

mittens/. vaya bueno tienes razón

bolt/. ok, me seguiré esforzando

sora/. ok jejejeje bueno como acabo de decir creo que avanzaremos primero con tu flexibilidad en tus piernas y torso, quiero que te sientes en tus piernas traseras pero con las patas delanteras extendidas_** [ella se sentó]**_ y luego te levantas _**[ella se puso de pie]**_

bolt/. ok _**[entonces me senté en mis patas traseras y luego me pare]** _listo

sora/. bien, sigue haciéndolo

**Mittens P.O.V**

_después de los primeros entrenamientos de bolt paso más de 2 horas, yo me quede sentada en una colchoneta viendo a bolt quien en todo este tiempo solo estuvo sentándose y parándose, a mí me estaba causando duda este entrenamiento y bolt ya parecía estar cansado_

sora/. ok sigue así bolt

_cada vez se veía mas cansado y súbitamente se desplomo sobre la colchoneta, yo preocupada me acerque_

mittens/. bolt... estas bien? que te paso?

bolt/. aaahh mis piernas... sora ya estoy agotado

sora/. bolt... ok tomemos un descanso, debes estar agotado

bolt/. aaaaahhh si gracias_** [se quedó recostado y yo estaba cerca de él]**_ mis patas... me duelen jejejeje

mittens/. mmm no me sorprende, estarte sentando y levantándote por dos horas sin parad

bolt/. aaahh supongo que si jejejeje no me puedo levantar

sora/. tranquilo, solo necesitar descanso, te traeré algo de agua, mittens tú quieres algo?

mittens/. mmm bueno también me gustaría agua y no sé si pueda haber algo de comer para mi

sora/. claro, en seguida les traeré algo

_entonces sora salió de la habitación quedando bolt y yo solos_

mittens/. sigues con la idea de ser un héroe bolt?

bolt/. claro... esto no es nada mittens, sé que debe ser complicado el porque me quiero meter en un lio como este pero es mi deber... como dije no puedo quedarme de patas cruzadas sabiendo que esos perros pueden quitarle la vida a otros perros, incluso con familia como yo

mittens/. ok, no es necesario que digas algo más, jejejeje siempre he admirado eso de ti, tu gran valentía y necesidad de hacer lo correcto, como cuando me salvaste... no estabas obligado a ir por mí pero fuiste

bolt/. yo no hubiera sido capaz de dejarte sola y abandonarte, realmente necesite un empujoncito de parte de rhino para ir pero no te iba a dejar allí, siendo que aparte fue mi culpa

mittens/. gracias bolt_** [algo dentro de mí y que no pude contener me hizo abrazar a bolt, mi corazón sintió una gran emoción y mis sentido se despertaron, una dulce sensación el roce entre nuestros pelajes y algo raro pero su aroma que tenía en ese instante me estremeció, pasaron eternos segundos hasta que desperté del trance viendo como abrazaba a bolt, quien al igual que yo estaba sonrojado, algo que me pareció tierno pero otro factor fue el que interrumpió este momento]**_

sora/. eeh, chicos traigo agua y comida jejejeje_** [yo me sentí muy apenada y rápido termine mi abrazo con bolt]**_

mittens/. gra... gracias sora_** [no podía contener el calor de mis mejillas]**_

sora/. jejejeje toma, te traje pescado_** [me dejó un plato con un salmón]**_

mittens/._** [mis ojos se abrieron al verlo]**_ tienen pescado... wow genial_** [me apresure y empecé a comer el delicioso pescado]**_

sora/. así es, mmm sé que puede sonar raro pero a charlie le gusta mucho el pescado, jejejeje talvez por eso se le da muy bien la ciencia, toma bolt, traje agua y unas galletas para perro, hubiera triado algo mas pero nos quedamos sin carne, debo avisarle a charlie

bolt/. ok, no hay problema realmente debemos agradecer por darnos de comer _**[bolt quería tomar agua pero el plato quedo lejos y seguía sin poder pararse, sora se disculpó y le acerco el plato]**_

mittens/. es cierto y ahora me surgió la duda de como consiguen comida?

sora/. mmm no muy lejos de aquí hay una cadena de restaurantes, mmm cada 15 días creo tiran las sobras pero últimamente nosotros entramos y las cogemos, no deben de desperdiciarse alimentos y más que realmente están en buen estado y bueno gracias a charlie tenemos un refrigerado donde guardamos comida para no tener que ir cada día

mittens/. sin duda están bien organizados

sora/. jejejeje bueno si, como sigues bolt

bolt/. mmm ya casi podré seguir

sora/. ok, no hay prisa

_entonces después de unos minutos continuaron con el entrenamiento_

**Sin P.O.V**

_después de media hora sora y bolt seguían entrenando_

sora/. ok, si quieres descansa

bolt se volvió a echar sobre la colchoneta

bolt/. aaahh mis piernas se volvieron a cansar

mittens/. mmm espera que hora es? debemos regresar a casa antes de que venga Daniel... si no nos ve le dará un ataque

bolt/. tienes razón, mmm sora debemos regresar a casa

sora/. ok está bien, vamos

bolt/. a... pero no sé si pueda caminar

mittens/. mmm esto está mal pero bueno entonces que hacemos

sora/. mmm bolt sube a mi lomo, te podré llevar

bolt/. segura?

sora/.. claro vamos _**[se acercó a bolt y él se logró subir en su lomo, esto a mittens no le causo mucha alegría]**_

_entonces fueron a la sala donde se encontraron con charlie_

charlie/. ya se van?

mittens/. así es, rhino debemos irnos

rhino/. pero, me está gustando aprender cosas con charlie?

bolt/. hay que irnos

charlie/. no te preocupes rhino, después te sigo enseñando más cosas y puedes practicar en su casa además gracias por las ideas para la armadura

rhino/. claro y te seguiré ayudando, debe ser la mejor armadura

charlie/. lo será, mmm bolt su persona ahorita se está quedando todo el día en su casa?

bolt/. bueno, jejejeje apenas llevo medio día en mi casa...

mittens/. por lo general Daniel solo viene a darnos de comer, no se queda mucho tiempo

charlie/. es que sora, podrías seguir ayudando a bolt y entrenar un rato en su casa si no es mucha molestia

sora/. claro, aunque charlie recuerda que ya nos estamos quedando sin comida y debemos ir por comida

charlie/. lo sé, iré hoy por comida pero tu ve con bolt

sora/. está bien, bueno vamos

mittens/. ok vamos

**Bolt P.O.V**

_así fue como empezamos el camino de regreso, yo estaba sobre el lomo de sora pues mis piernas estaban cansadas_

bolt/. enserio no te molesta esto?

sora/. para nada bolt, solo descansa

mittens/. bueno sigamos

_seguíamos caminando, no hubo mucha platica aunque rhino estuvo platicando bastante de su día con charlie, jejejeje algo me decía se llevarían bien aunque note como quería contar cosas de la armadura pero explico que charlie quería que fuera sorpresa_

bolt/. jejejeje veo que estuviste bien con charlie

rhino/. ooohh si y me enseño varias cosas como usar mis patas aunque ya tenía un poco de practica

mittens/. ya veo _**[ella seguía caminando normal, parecía un poco seria pero no pregunte nada]**_

_seguimos caminando aunque yo siendo llevado por sora hasta llegar a casa_

mittens/. bueno son cuarto para las 2, no debe faltar mucho este Daniel

sora/. ok, mmm como dijo charlie me quedare para poderle enseñar unas cositas a bolt, y ya puedes caminar?_**[me preguntó]**_

bolt/. si, ya descanse lo suficiente_** [entonces pude bajarme del lomo de sora aunque mis piernas aun las sentía débiles]**_

sora/. bueno estaré en su jardín trasero hasta que me avisen

bolt/. claro

_entonces mientras nosotros entramos a la casa, ella fue al patio trasero. una vez dentro de casa me recosté en el sillón_

rhino/. y como estuvo tu entrenamiento bolt?

bolt/. pues bien, pero muy cansado, hubo pruebas difíciles y bueno estuve por mucho tiempo sentándome y parándome

mittens/. aun me cuesta saber para que te pidió estar haciéndolo por más de dos horas

rhino/. es que no has visto las películas de karate kid?_** [entonces junto sus manos e imitando la voz de un viejo guerrero o maestro dijo]**_ toda acción en la vida cotidiana es fundamental para dominar el arte marcial

mittens/. mmm si tú lo dices pero deja de ver tanta televisión

rhino/. hey, la caja mágica es el mejor maestro que puede existir, aunque charlie hablo de algo mejor llamado internet

bolt/. mmm creo que penny lo usa para sus tareas

mittens/. bueno descansemos hasta que llegue Daniel

_no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando lo vimos entrar con una mochila negra_

Daniel/. hola chicos, jejejeje me alegra que estén bien, bolt que bien que no te has vuelto a perder _**[me acaricio la cabeza y yo le respondí con un amistoso ladrido]**_ jejejeje bueno les serviré su comida, mittens para ti te traigo algo delicioso

mittens/._** [se emocionó al oír la noticia y entonces nos sirvió la comida en nuestros platicos, cuando mittens observo tenia lo que pareció un atún o salmón, realmente no supe que pescado era]**_ yumi este día no podría ser mejor **[y empezó a comer]**

_para mi me dio unas croquetas que realmente estuvieron ricas y a rhino le dio algunas nueces y cereales aunque rhino obtuvo un pequeño postre_

Daniel/. bueno chicos, penny hablo y dice que los extraña mucho y que pronto volverá, solo 6 días mas y bueno mañana creo que los llevare al parque, tengo libre la tarde y seguro deben de sentirse atrapados dentro de su casa sin salir _**[yo me reí pues aparte de que estuve casi un mes completo a gran distancia de mi casa también acabábamos de salir]** _bueno mañana llegare temprano, talvez a las 12 les daré de desayunar y luego vamos al parque

mittens/. mmm bueno será lindo ir

rhino/. a... pero eso significara que no podremos ir con charlie y sora?

bolt/. al parecer no, le avisaremos ahorita a sora pero bueno vaya que estoy emocionado por ir, necesito un bueno día de juegos para relajarme

mittens/. jejejeje eres todo un perrito juguetón

bolt/. _**[su comentario causo que me sonrojara y hundiera mi hocico en las croquetas]** _mittens

mittens/. pues es la verdad orejón

rhino/. jejejeje ooohh si jugaremos mucho, llevare mi esfera

mittens/. tu siempre llevas tu esfera

bolt/. bueno terminemos de comer

Daniel/. bueno, creo que ya están bien, mmm les dejare un poco de comida para que cenen y los veré mañana amigos, mmm ahora que lo noto bolt no traes tu collar, supongo que lo habrás perdido, bueno mañana traigo uno porque si te ven sin collar podría meternos en problemas, bueno hasta mañana

_entonces Daniel salió de la casa_

bolt/. _**[acabe de comer]**_ bueno volvamos con sora

mittens/. mmm está bien

rhino/. yo... me quedare aquí, hay una serie que tengo que ver

bolt/. ok está bien, vamos mittens

mittens/. ok

_entonces salimos y fuimos a la parte trasera, ahí vimos a sora que parecía estarse ejercitando, estaba parada en dos patas y lanzando goles, al parecer muy fuertes, me sorprendí de su gran manejo con sus patas trasera, entonces se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia_

sora/. ooohh hola bolt jejejeje, solo estaba entrenando un poco, veo que te sorprende que pueda estar parada en dos patas, tranquilo que tu también podrás

bolt/. vaya espero que sí, bueno ya se fue nuestra persona, mmm pero mañana vendrá e iremos al parque

sora/. ooohh ya veo, le diré a charlie, entonces seguimos con el entrenamiento

bolt/. claro

sora/. bueno ahora harás algo similar pero mantendrás las piernas traseras estiradas y flexionaras las delanteras_** [entonces me mostro el ejercicio, era muy similar a lo que me enseño mittens para jugar con otros perros]**_

bolt/. ok, ya entendí bueno_** [así empecé aunque mis patas traseras seguían un poco adoloridas]**_

mittens/. sora, puedo preguntar algo?

sora/. claro mittens, cuál es tu duda?

mittens/. es que no sé porque le pones esos ejercicios además de ser por largos periodos de tiempo_** [me pareció muy directo que le preguntara eso aunque yo también tenía duda]**_

sora/. mittens, sé que es algo raro pero son ejercicios sencillos para bolt y tienen el propósito de que sus patas se vuelvan más fuertes y también más flexibles, es algo previo a poder esquivar ataques con mayor facilidad... puede ser muy cansado pero te ayudara bastante

bolt/. ok seguiré

_así pase como una o dos horas con el ejercicio hasta que caí rendido_

sora/. ok, es suficiente, ya está por anochecer así que bueno nos veremos después, mmm bolt te pediré que entrenes mañana mientras estar con tus amigos

bolt/. aaaaahhh ok... bueno hasta después, despídeme de charlie

sora/. claro, adiós mittens, es un gusto conocerlos a ambos y también a rhino, me gustara que seamos amigos jejejeje

bolt/. claro sora

mittens/. si, bueno nos vemos

sora/. bien adiós

_entonces se fue lo más seguro a su casa, yo seguía acostado en el suelo y entonces mittens se acercó a mi_

mittens/. vaya que debes estar agotado

bolt/. y que lo digas pero estoy bien, solo necesito descanso

mittens/. mejor entremos

bolt/. si... aaahh pero bueno me podrías ayudar [pregunte con pena] es que mis patas delanteras están adoloridas

mittens/. ooohh claro bolt _**[con algo de dificultad logró ayudarme]**_ aaahh esto será difícil

bolt/. aaaaahhh tranquila, estoy bien, vamos**_ [daba un gran esfuerzo para caminar]_** bien ya tengo mucho sueño

mittens/. bien vamos a dormir, yo también ando algo cansada

_entonces entramos a la casa, rhino seguía viendo televisión, le avisamos que íbamos a dormir y el solo asintió. con las escaleras fue todo un reto, mittens como pudo me ayudo, tardamos unos minutos al subir las escaleras y cuando entramos en la habitación de penny me acosté directamente en mi colchón_

bolt/. mittens, tengo una duda?

mittens/. y cuál es?

bolt/. bueno, es que cuando termine el primer entrenamiento bueno me ayudaste y me abrazaste jejejeje

mittens/. ooohh yo, bueno solo quería ver si tenías algo... aaahh espero que no te incomodara...

bolt/. _**[la interrumpí]**_ todo lo contrario, se sintió bien, gracias

mittens/. de anda bolt jejejeje, bueno ahora duerme, te esforzaste mucho hoy y mañana toca día de juegos

bolt/. ooohh si, bueno descansa mittens

mittens/. igual tu bolty

_me sonroje al oírla, iba a preguntar algo pero ella se volteó rápidamente y al parecer se durmió, entonces yo hice lo mismo, me acomode y me dormí._

**X P.O.V**

_eran las 10:30 de la noche, me encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio en mi oficina, tenía una televisión encendida_

noticias: y entonces después de 3 días de investigación, los policías declaran que habrá sido vandalismo de adolecentes ya que a pesar de que en la fábrica abandonada localizada en el centro de los Ángeles hubo explosiones pequeñas e incendio, según los reportes ya no quedaba algún material de valor en el lugar y tampoco hay pruebas de que hubiera algo más ahí que maquinas viejas, en otras noticias mañana tendremos un día soleado..

_apague la máquina, entonces la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y entonces Víctor, con una bata nueva, entro_

X/. al fin llegas

Víctor/. _**[con expresión seria respondió]**_ si, perdone mi tardanza

X/. bueno como sea, te llame por el suceso que ha tomado la atención de las noticias los últimos 5 días, bueno puedes explicar lo que sucedió y di la verdad porque ya he tomado nota de los guardias que estaban

Víctor/. está bien, había capturado a un perro blanco, ya había trabajado con el 3 semanas pero el mismo día que le iba a aplicar el suero el escapo junto con otro perro

X/. y así escapo nada más?

Víctor/. bueno, usaron una especia de armadura de metal... ningún tranquilizante o pistola funciono, logro escapar lanzándose por una ventana y apenas pudimos enterarnos que habían dejado una bomba

X/. ok, y ahora pregunto cómo construyo la armadura?

Víctor/. estaba en la misma celda con otro perro, el otro perro era mecánico o así se refería y al parecer entre los dos lograron construirla

X/. **_[al oír esto me puse más serio]_ **un perro mecánico?

Víctor/. así es... su nombre era charlie _**[al oír su nombre golpe fuertemente mi mesa, esto causo que Víctor saltara un poco]**_

X/. tú lo tenías como prisionero? era un perro con conocimientos de máquinas y no lo reportaste? no es la primera vez que haces cosas sin decir

Víctor/. lo lamento, pero estaba teniendo dificultades para progresar con el suero y bueno charlie reparo varias maquinas

X/. ooohh no solo hizo eso, también construyo una armadura para ese otro perro, escaparon de la fábrica y la destruyeron o y también el reporte fueron de 20 perros que salieron gravemente lastimados e incluso muertos? solo una pregunta, tus avances en estos 4 meses fueron satisfactorios o también perdiste el suero?

Víctor/. el suero está seguro y con la sangre de ese perro logre tener un suero que tenía 70% de excito, aun me falta tiempo y materiales para alcanzar un suero con 100% para usted pero he logrado un gran progreso

X/. eso espero, iras a Oregón y ahí trabajaras, yo me encargare de esos perros y ten suerte de que no tendrás represalia pero vuelve a cometer una tontería como esta y no habrá lugar para ti

Víctor/. con todo respeto señor, si se da cuenta soy el único químico/biólogo que tiene, no hay otro perro en esta organización que pueda a completar el suero y es su prioridad o no? parece que no soy reemplazable aquí

X/. _**[lo mire seriamente]**_ tienes actitud, eso es bueno pero no arriesgare mi organización por un perro que casi hace que los humanos se den cuenta de nuestra presencia, el sigilo es una disciplina y una fundamental, además no serias nada sin mí, ahora mejor vete de mi oficina, mañana tomas viaje a Oregón

Víctor/. ok _**[entonces salió de mi oficina, yo me levante de mi silla y camine un poco, fue a otra habitación la cual era una habitación con más comodidades]**_

X/. tiene agallas para hablarme así pero tiene razón, es el único que trabaja con el suero y ahora tendré que encargarme de los dos perros

_entonces una linda perrita blanca apareció_

X2/. hubo más problemas? _**[pregunto tímidamente]**_

X/. aaahh Víctor cometió mas errores, espero que no haya más complicaciones en mi plan, pronto podremos vivir juntos en paz completa_** [me acerque y la abrace]**_ tu y yo

X2/._** [se sonroje]** _suena bien... pero aun creo que talvez es un poco malo esto...

X/. entiende linda, esos perros, salvajes que matan en las calles solo son un peligro, esta organización acabara con eso, ya no más territorios, o tontos problemas entre razas pronto habrá paz y podremos vivir tranquilamente, te amo linda _**[le di una lamida en su mejilla]**_

X2/. tienes razón creo, oah!_** [dio un pequeño bostezo que me causo gracias]** _tengo sueño, vamos a dormir

X/. claro, vamos a dormir

_nos acostamos en una gran cama los dos juntos, le puse las cobijas que teníamos y espere hasta que se durmiera_

X/. algo me dice que nos veremos pronto [me dije a mi mismo en voz baja]

* * *

**Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, bueno realmente tuvo complicaciones con este capítulo, fue difícil escribirlo ya que en algunos aspectos estuve muy trabado pero bueno aquí esta, como vemos bolt empezó su entrenamiento y va a tener que trabajar duro, mientras tanto se ven las primeras escenas de la mente maestre detrás de esta organización, sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre no olviden sus reviews y nos vemos hasta la próxima**


	6. capitulo 6- Mark II

**6.- capitulo: Mark II**

* * *

**Bolt P.O.V**

_en un abrir y cerrar de ojos han pasado 6 días desde que mittens, rhino y yo conocimos el hogar de charlie y sora, también van 6 días desde que empecé mi entrenamiento, sin duda ha sido una semana agotadora pero me alegra decir que he mejorado mucho, o al menos eso me ha dicho mi entrenadora, después de todo mis patas se han vuelto más fuertes y también mi flexibilidad ha aumentado aunque aún se me dificulta la prueba de los costales. bueno hoy empieza un nuevo día el cual esperaba mucho pues hoy regresan penny y su madre, sin duda la extraño mucho y después de todo al estar encerrado pensé que no la volvería a ver, el día comenzó tranquilo, los 3 bajamos a desayunar y Daniel llego temprano para darnos de desayunar y recibir a nuestras personas. al acabar de comer mittens, rhino y yo jugamos un rato en el jardín hasta que notamos un auto acercándose_

bolt/. ya llegaron?

mittens/. si, ese es el auto de la madre de penny

_confirme lo que dijo mittens al ver el auto estacionándose, cuando se detuvo el auto salieron nuestras personas y el hermano mayor de Daniel_

M de penny/. de nuevo muchas gracias por ir por nosotras

Rubén/. no fue ninguna molestia, hola Dani como estas?

_Daniel había salido al oír el auto y se acerco_

Daniel/. bien, hola penny como estuvo su viaje

penny/. ha pues no me quejo, después de todo hubo cosas que me gustaron pero ahora más que anda extraño a mis amigos

_penny nos llamó y los tres fuimos con ella quien muy emocionada se acerco_

penny/. bolt, ooohh cuento te extrañe chico **_[me acaricio mi cabeza muy afectuosamente y yo le demostré el mismo afecto lamiéndole la cara]_** jejejeje basta, me alegra verte y a ti también mittens, bolt cuido de ti? _**[pregunto mientras le rascaba el lomo a mittens]**_

mittens/. bueno el que te desaparecieras por 3 semanas no creo que te ayude a cuidarme

bolt/. cierto

_penny solo oyó maullidos y ladridos pero igualmente feliz tomo a rhino y le acaricio su pancita_

penny/. te extrañe también pequeño amiguito...

M de penny/. hija te recuerdo que tenemos mucho que desempacar

Rubén/. jejejeje si quiere le ayudo, después de todo extraña a sus mascotas

M de penny/. tienes razón, bueno gracias

_lo último que pude ver fue como Rubén le dedicaba una mirada un tanto seria a Daniel antes de que los adultos entraran a la casa_

**Daniel P.O.V**

_estaba cerca de penny y al ver la mirada de mi hermano entendí que tenía que decirle la verdad, no sería justo simplemente esconderle lo que paso además de que bolt aun necesitaba un collar nuevo_

Daniel/. emm penny, hay algo que te debo de contar **_[dije con algo de nervios, no quería que se molestara conmigo]_**

penny/. y que es? _**[me pregunto con curiosidad]**_

Daniel/. bueno..._** [respire hondo]**_ es que el mismo día que se fueron pues... bolt desapareció, no sé cuándo fue exactamente pero desapareció, estuve buscándolo cada día y me preocupe mucho aunque bueno después de com semanas apareció realmente como si nada pero al parecer sin collar, yo lo siento mucho penny, debí realmente de cuidarlo más, no sé qué hubiera hecho si algo malo le hubiera pasado**_ [baje la cabeza esperando un regaño]_**

penny/. ooohh vaya, bueno me alegra que bolt esté bien, mmm eso suena muy extraño Dani pero no te sientas tan culpable, entiendo que bolt tiene una peculiar característica de perderse, jejejeje curiosamente fue la razón por la que deje de actuar, pero como dices bolt parece estar bien, y algo que conozco de él es que sabe muy bien el camino de regreso, no es así bolty jejejeje entonces diste un largo paseo **_[bolt al parecer entendiéndola puso una cara de perro bueno]_ **gracias por decírmelo Daniel, y no te sientas mal aunque me preocupe mucho el hecho de que algo le hubiera podido pasar pues es una difícil responsabilidad que me alegra que tuvieras así que todo está bien, mañana iré por un collar nuevo y por cierto**_ [entonces me abrazo tiernamente causando que me sonrojada y luego se separó]_** bueno gracias por cuidar a mis amigos y toma, te lo traje**_ [me entrego un lindo llavero con forma de perro]_**

Daniel/. wow gracias penny**_ [respondí aun sonrojado]_**

penny/. jejejeje de nada

_entonces de la casa salió Rubén_

Rubén/. hola penny, Daniel ya te dijo lo que sucedió?

penny/. así es, no hay problemas, después de todo bolt está bien

Rubén/. mmm tienes razón, pero tu hermanito debes ser más responsable

Daniel/. lo seré

Rubén/. bueno adiós penny, nos veremos después, Dani despídete

Daniel/. bueno adiós penny, mañana nos vemos? si quieres te acompaño por el collar nuevo

penny/. ooohh claro, entonces hasta mañana **_[se acercó y se despidió besando mi mejilla, yo me sonroje más y seguí a mi hermano algo apresurado]_**

**Bolt P.O.V**

_el resto del día fue normal, aunque no tuvimos oportunidad de ir con charlie y sora pero ellos ya sabían esto así que el resto del día fue simplemente jugar un rato con penny quien estuvo muy emocionada al igual que yo. más tarde nos dieron de comer y todo estuvo normal, como siempre rhino viendo la televisión y yo salí un poco a estirar mis patas_

bolt/.**_ [estaba estirando un poco mis patas para empezar el entrenamiento pero entonces escuche una voz]_**

mittens/. hola bolt... vas a entrenar?

bolt/. aaahh sí, no quiero perder condición

mittens/. jejejeje solo es un día, puedes descansar un día, tampoco debes esforzarte de mas

bolt/. bueno supongo que tienes razón

mittens/. y podríamos jugar

bolt/. claro mittens, eso sería lindo

_empezamos a jugar un rato, persiguiéndonos hasta que nos agotamos_

mittens/. aaahh espera... ya estoy cansada

bolt/. ok mittens jejejeje, estoy muy emocionado de que regresara penny

mittens/. lo se jejejeje pero bueno entremos a casa, me gustaría comer algo y luego ir a dormir

bolt/. ok mittens

_entonces entramos a casa a cenar, estuvo tranquila la noche hasta que nos fuimos a dormir_

penny/.**_ [me acaricio la cabeza me dio un beso de la buenas noches en la frente]_** bolt, cuanto te extrañe, te quiero mucho

bolt/. y yo te quiero mucho penny **_[me dejo para que me acostara en mi colchón y ella se acostó para dormir]_**

mittens/. vaya que te extraño

bolt/. bueno nos extrañó a todos jejejeje, es hora de dormir mittens

mittens/. lo sé, buenas noches bolt

_después de que penny regresara a casa han pasado 3 semanas y han sido unas semanas largas y agotadoras, en estos días he tenido que seguir con el entrenamiento el cual ha sido muy agotador y aparte aunque penny no suele tener mucho tiempo ya que le dejan mucha tarea en la escuela hemos jugado un par de días pero ahora me siento mejor, una fuerza dentro de mí se fortaleció y me siento más fuerte y motivado_

bolt/.**_ [me encontraba parado en los pilares, entonces un costal iba en dirección a mi costado derecho el cual esquive parándome en mis patas traseras]_**

_los costales seguían viniendo, por entrene los cuales esquivaba o los respondía con un puñetazo, un costal me iba a atacar por la espalda pero con mi pata trasera derecha logre bloquearlo_

sora/. mmm bien hecho bolt, es la tercera vez consecutiva que logras bloquear todos los costales con excito

bolt/. aaahh gracias sora_** [baje de los pilares]**_ ya he logrado mantenerme más tiempo en dos patas

sora/. si, lo he notado, eso está muy bien, ahora pasemos a la carrera con obstáculos, veremos cómo sigues en agilidad

bolt/. ok

mittens/. vaya bolt, te has vuelto bastante fuerte _**[por alguna razón se sonrojo y creo que yo también un poco pero entonces continuo hablando]**_ bueno vamos a ver como corres

bolt/. jejejeje si

_entonces salimos del almacén-hogar y nos separamos un poco del almacén de basura hasta llegar a unos callejones_

sora/. mmm bueno la misma ruta ok

bolt/. está bien _**[me prepare para correr]**_

sora/. y estas vez espero que me des más competencia_** [ella también se preparó para correr]**_

bolt/. eso lo aseguro

sora/. entonces en sus marcas, listos... fuera

_ambos empezamos a correr, sora corría a una gran velocidad pero yo no estaba muy lejos de ella, en poco tiempo de correr en línea recta dimos un giro súbito a la derecha, sora no tuvo problemas pero a mí se me dificulto y tuve que ayudarle de la pared de u edificio para cambiar de dirección, seguía a sora rápidamente teniendo que saltar obstáculos como botes de basura, cajas y demás. ambos volvimos a dar una vuelta de 90 grados a la izquierda y entramos a una calle donde ya había algunas personas caminando, en este tramo teníamos que esquivar a las personas y algunos puestos de comida rápida, sora había sacado un poco de ventaja pero no mucha, con gran esfuerzo acelere más hasta que tuvimos que dar una vuelta en U donde sora ágilmente aprovecho su velocidad y corrió hasta la pared de un departamento donde observe como se elevaba recargándose en la pared y realizo un ágil giro para impulsarse usando sus patas traseras para correr en la otra dirección logrando así reducir en muy poco su velocidad. por otro lado paso por mi mente hacer lo mismo pero en un momento de duda tuve que frenar un poco utilizando mis garras contra el pavimento y casi estrellándome contra la pared, me recupere rápidamente y retome la carrera, ahora si sora me iba ganando pero yo continúe por un largo tramo teniendo que esquivar obstáculos y después de un rato llegue a la meta donde me esperaba sora, una vez acabe el recorrido me quede jadeando por el cansancio_

sora/. mmm bueno no has bajado tu ritmo pero necesitas más velocidad jejejeje **_[se notaba también algo cansada]_ **mmm ibas bien hasta la vuelta en U que paso?

bolt/. pues tuve que parar, a la velocidad en la que iba no pude dar la vuelta

sora/. bolt, creí que te había enseñado mi método, entiendo que sea difícil y debes tener un buen control pero así pude continuar corriendo sin desacelerar mucho

bolt/. lo sé y trate pero... bueno cuando iba a probar la técnica creí que iba a mucha velocidad y no estaba seguro de lograrlo

sora/. entiendo, bolt debes de tratar esta técnica, si no lo intentas no sabrás si puedes lograrlo, en algunas situaciones no puedes dudar en las acciones que tomas y debes de confiar en tu cuerpo, bolt has logrado una gran mejora en este mes, te lo digo yo has logrado fortalecerte mucho, tus músculos se ven más grandes, eres un gran perro, con bastante fuerza solo debes canalizarla, si quieres al rato entrenamos con eso

bolt/. tienes razón sora, gracias pero ahora sí que necesito un descanso

sora/. lo sé yo también y de hecho rhino y charlie te tienen una sorpresa

bolt/. enserio, genial vamos a verla

mittens/. estuviste muy bien bolt **_[mittens se acercó a mí y yo a ella, sora nos pidió entrar al almacén y caminamos juntos hasta la sala donde tomamos un poco de agua]_**

bolt/. y cuál es la sorpresa?

rhino/. que bien que preguntas bolt, hola chicos

charlie/. hola chicos, bolt veo que has entrenado mucho

sora/. si, estuvo entrenando bastante

rhino/. bueno bolt, charlie y yo hemos trabajado mucho estas últimas semanas, waaaa no puedo soportar la emoción **[rhino daba saltos de emoción creo]**

charlie/. jejejeje si, así es y bueno queremos enseñarte a... _**[charlie empujo una plataforma rodante y retiro una manta que cubría algo en forma canina]**_

rhino/. IRONBOLT! _**[grito con emoción]**_

charlie/. jejejeje si bueno yo prefiero llamarle I

_todos vimos la nueva armadura, era simplemente perfecta, vaya que no se pareció mucho a la anterior armadura, al verla me sorprendí de la forma, se veía perfectamente con forma de perro, el casco tenia bien definidas las ojeras de color negro, el casco completamente predominaba el color blanco excepto un visor el cual era de color negro aunque se definían los ojos de color azul, la armadura contaba con hombreras de color negro y las patas eran mayormente blancas con algunos detalles negros, en el pecho, el cual era totalmente blanco, se encontraba el núcleo o fuente de energía que charlie había conservado aunque parecía mucho más avanzado, la cola también se veía mejor articulada y lo que más me llamo atención es que en los costados de color blanco estaba presente mi símbolo de un rayo en color negro, sin duda nos sorprendió mucho_

bolt/. wow... se magnifica

sora/. vaya charlie, cuanto te esforzaste? nunca había visto un trabajo tuyo tan increíble

mittens/. mmm no hace falta preguntas, se ve muy llamativos los rayos negros en los costados y fueron idea del roedor

rhino/. obviamente... se ve súper increíble, ironbolt salvando al mundo y venciendo a los malos

charlie/. jejejeje bueno pero no se llamara ironbolt y bueno bolt debes de empezar a entrenar con la armadura

bolt/. ok charlie, entonces empecemos a entrenar

charlie/. ok, síganme jejejeje necesito unas máquinas para poderte colocar la armadura aunque esta vez es más sencillo que con la primer armadura

entonces todos fuimos a la sala de máquinas de charlie donde con una maquina como una grúa empezó a colocarme la armadura **=ok... aquí me imagino a bolt como tony stark poniéndose la armadura como el Mark III=** después de unos minutos ya tenía toda la armadura colocada excepto el casco

charlie/. bien aquí va **_[en su escritorio principal tenía su computadora, presiono algunas teclas hasta que se escuchó como se activaba la armadura]_** bien, bolt la armadura ya está funcionando, ya puedes moverte

bolt/. _**[baje de la plataforma donde me coloca la armadura, era genial me sentía emocionado con el traje, y estaba perfectamente ajustado a mis articulaciones, camine un poco alrededor de mis amigos, se escuchaba el golpeteo de las botas de metal en el suelo, movía mis patas y mi cola]**_ wow se siente tan genial charlie

mittens/. vaya es increíble..._** [se acercó a mí y puso una pata en mi hombro]** _bolt en verdad te vez bastante fuerte así

bolt/. jejejeje

charlie/. bueno la armadura usa articulaciones con pistones hidráulicos, bolt tus patas pueden sostener, según mis cálculos, unos 80 o 100 kilogramos

bolt/. wow, ok como entrenaremos?

sora/. bueno con la armadura no te faltara la fuerza entonces será totalmente agilidad

charlie/. trate de hacer la armadura lo más ligera posible sin comprometer la resistencia, ya que tu armadura aguantara fácilmente algunas balas

bolt/. ok, entonces empecemos sora

rhino/. esto no me lo pierdo

charlie/. mmm ya tenía pensado un primer entrenamiento, puede servir para que te adaptes a la armadura, un recorrido por la ciudad, mmm trate de escoger los lugares con menos gente solo ten cuidado bolt, ahora ponte el casco

bolt/. ok_** [tome el casco, charlie me señalo un botón pequeño que al presionarlo el casco se separó de una forma especial para que me lo pudiera poner y al ponérmelo se cerró y se unió al cuello de la armadura, aun con el casco puesto podía ver completamente el lugar a diferencia con la armadura antigua]** _wow es como si no tuviera el casco

charlie/. algo así, logre implementar una pantalla dentro del casco que muestra todo el exterior y también podremos ver lo que tu vez aquí **_[me mostro en su computadora una ventana donde se mostraba todo lo que veía]_** y además podremos mantenernos en contacto_** [tomo como una diadema que se la puso quedando una especia de audífono en su oreja derecha y extendía un pequeño micrófono a su hocico]** _escuchas esto bolt?

bolt/. _**[escuche su voz dentro del casco]**_ wow esto es increíble

charlie/. jejejeje el casco tiene un sistema de comunicación también lo que digas poder escucharlo, bueno entonces esta será la ruta para tu primer prueba **_[me enseño un mapa bastante detallado de los callejones, casas y calles cercanas]_** entonces listo

bolt/. claro _**[dije motivado y entonces salí del almacén para empezar mientras los demás se quedaron con charlie]**_

**=dato: personaje*, cuando el personaje tenga un asterisco indicara que está hablando por un micrófono o teléfono, en el casco la voz de charlie en el casco de bolt=**

charlie*/. bien, debes correr lo mas rápido, la armadura ya está programada para correr, podrás correr incluso más rápido que a pie así que ve primero trotando

bolt/. ok... _**[en la pantalla del casco se mostró un pequeño mapa de mi ruta, me prepare y entonces empecé a correr, fue sorprendente a pesar de que no había iniciado con mi máxima velocidad podía notar que con la armadura mi velocidad era mayor, la armadura era increíble]**_

charlie*/. bien, va bien la armadura, bolt cómo te sientes?

bolt/. bien... es grandioso _**[note que tenía que girar pero al tratar de girar no pude con la inercia y choque contra unos botes de basura]**_ aaahh

charlie*/. bolt ten cuidado, las patas tienen garras que se activan presionando tus dedos, úsalas para poder girar mejor

sora*/. bolt tampoco olvides lo que te enseñe, tu cuerpo con la armadura es más pesado y puedes perder el balance al correr pero tus aptas son más fuertes y puedes balancearte si usas bien tu cuerpo

bolt/. ok_** [me levante apartando los botes abollados y volví a correr, iba siguiendo las direcciones ahora pudiendo girar con mas precisión y sin chocar]**_

charlie*/. vas bien bolt

bolt/. si, ya aprendí a manejar esto

_lo siguiente fue una locura, primero por distraerme del camino me encontré yendo directo contra lo que parecía una casa abandonada, yo sin poder frenar por lo que con la gran velocidad que iba entre derribando la puerta, ya oxidada de metal, y a continuación en cámara lenta iba pasando por la sala cuando di un salto lateral a la derecha para esquivar un muro aunque termine chocando con la otra pared del pasillo y al final di un salto saliendo por una ventana al final de este_

charlie*/. bolt? estas bien?

bolt/. aaahh si jejejeje pero esto que acabo de hacer fue interesante **(por no decir peligroso)**

_ya el resto del recorrido fue sencillo y regrese a la casa donde estaban los chicos_

sora/. bolt pudiste estar en problemas si hubiese sido la casa de alguien

bolt/. lo sé, no sé qué paso pero bueno...

rhino/. wow fue increíble y más cuando atravesaste la casa

charlie/. sabes a qué velocidad corrías cuando paso eso, a 100 km por hora, apenas pudiste reacción jejejeje pero eso dice que eres muy bueno

bolt/. jejejeje bueno gracias

mittens/. vaya bueno ya tienes tu armadura y has entrenado, ya serás un héroe

bolt/. tranquila mittens, estaré bien

mittens/. ok pero hay que irnos, debemos llegar antes que penny

bolt/. tienes razón, charlie, ayúdame a quitarme la armadura

charlie/. vamos

sora/. ok, bolt no olvides entrenar en tu hogar, al menos los estiramientos y algo de defensa

charlie/. y tu rhino sigue estudiando mecánica... pero no trates de desarmar nada a menos que estés seguro de que puedes volver a armarlo

rhino/. jejejeje ok

_entonces charlie me ayudo a quitarme la armadura y la guardo en su taller, los chicos y yo volvimos a casa después de despedirnos y una vez en casa pasaron solo unos minutos para que llegara penny y su madre_

penny/. hola chicos, se portaron bien? _**[me acaricio la cabeza y le respondí con un ladrido]**_

mittens/. bueno yo dormiré mi siesta

bolt/. ok mittens

_después de un rato en el que llego la hora de comer penny nos dio de comer y al terminar salimos un rato a jugar hasta que se ocultó el sol, después de eso penny entro a la casa al igual que rhino aunque yo me quise quedar a entrenar un poco y mittens se ofreció a acompañarme_

bolt/. **_[ejercitaba mis patas pero me caí cosa que alarmo a mittens]_** aaahh

mittens/. bolt... cuantas veces tenemos que decirte que no te esfuerces más de la cuenta

bolt/. aaahh lo sé, pero no entiendo apenas comencé

mittens/. pues tuviste una mañana dura además de jugar con penny debes estar agotado

bolt/. un poco pero debo ser fuerte

mittens/. bolt no te esfuerces de mas, has entrenado duramente por 2 semanas seguro ya estás listo

bolt/. gracias por tu apoyo mittens

**Charlie P.O.V**

_después de que se fueran los chicos volví al taller para revisar la armadura_

charlie/. mmm bueno la armadura es resistente, solo se ensucio no pasó nada

sora/. _**[entrando a mi taller con una bandeja de comida]**_ bueno aunque solo derribo una puerta oxidada, debes de comer algo

charlie/. gracias sora, tú ya comiste algo? _**[empecé a comer una galleta y tome un vaso de café]**_

sora/. si y ya voy a salir

charlie/. estas segura de que quieres salir esta noche

sora/. si, bolt ya está listo pero las misiones no saldrán solas

charlie/. tienes razón, mmm acaban de perder la fábrica, con suerte podría haber aun soldados ahí o también entre las calles

sora/. lo sé, mmm iré a las calles la fábrica está bastante retirada además ya debieron de retirar todo ya que las personas ya estuvieron dando noticia de la fabrica

charlie/. bueno pero ten cuidado sora, sé que no es anda fuera de lo común para ti pero no quiero que te pase nada

sora/. tranquilo, sabes que me se cuidar sola muy bien e incluso me atrevería a decir que más que tu

charlie/. eso no es cierto

sora/. a mí no me encerraron por un mes

charlie/. sebes bien como yo que eso fue una situación especial... y debemos actuar rápido

sora/. ya ladraste así que nos vemos mañana

charlie/. ok

**Sora P.O.V**

_después de darle de comer a charlie y avisarle fui caminando a mi habitación donde de un baúl al lado de mi cama saque un traje especial y empecé a ponérmelo, era un traje que hice para mí con algunos materiales que conseguí, el resultado es un traje completo de color negro y una capucha, en las patas tenia libres mis garras y mi cola también estaba libre, una vez lista salí a la ciudad_

_camine por un buen rato por las calles de manera sigilosa hasta que escuche un ruido y vi dos perros entrando a un callejón, los seguí sigilosamente y logre subir a unas escaleras laterales de un edificio y me acerque hasta escuchar la conversación de 3 perros, al verlos detenidamente note que traían armas de dardos_

perro 1/. bueno que haremos ahora?

perro 3/. ayer me avisaron que los reuniera a ustedes y otros soldados del área este para robar una tienda en tres días

perro 2/. y ahora que robaremos?

perro 3/. será una tienda de electrónicos, al parecer necesitan más componentes para reparar algo creo

perro 1/. ooohh ya veo, bueno oí que la fábrica que teníamos en donde trabajaban con el proyecto principal fue destruida y seguro tendrán que reparar algunas maquinas

perro 3/. lo más seguro pero bueno no más platica por ahora, reúnan a los soldados que tengamos, mientras más seamos saldrá mejor y nos reuniremos un día antes

_todos asintieron y se fueron_

sora/. **(mmm bueno bolt tendrá su primer misión en tres días, mmm aún me pregunto, donde estará la base principal de la organización... bueno eso lo descubriremos después)**

_me retire del lugar sin dar sospechar de mi presencia, iba a darle una vuelta por unas cuadras pero escuche unos ladridos y maullidos, me apresure a ver y dentro de un callejón estaba un gran perro acorralando a un gato_

perro/. jajajaja vaya que eres una basura, ni siquiera pudiste huir

gato/. por favor... no me haga daño_** [estaba tirado en el suelo y el perro cada vez se acercaba más al]**_

perro/. cállate, me divertiré contigo al menos esta noche _**[lo sujeto de la cola y lo estampo contra unos botes de basura]**_ jejejeje_** [el gato aulló de dolor y el perro iba a darle un golpe directo pero ya no me pude contener y entre en acción]** _que... _**[rápidamente le di una fuerte patada a su costado con el que lo derribe, gracias a mi traje apenas me pudieron ver y el perro apenas se levando]** _grrrr quien demonios eres?! te has metido en problemas... dónde estás?

sora/. _**[el perro giraba para localizarme mientras estaba oculta tras un bote de basura, el gato seguía en el suelo]**_ no dejare que siga habiendo violencia en las calles, son animales, perros gatos no hay diferencia solo en su comportamiento y déjame decirte que me molestan los perros que maltratan a otros animales solo para su diversión

_el perro volteo a donde estaba, al parecer se sorprendió de mi presencio o del hecho que sea una hembra pero sin darle oportunidad para reaccionar salte dándole una fuerte patada en su cabeza con la que lo derribe y cayo noqueado_

sora/. _**[me pare frente al perro vencido y solo me acerque para cerciorarme de que seguía vivo]**_ bien, mmm no creo que cambies solo con esto así que dejare que la perrera te lleve _**[voltee para ver al gato el cual ya estaba parado y con algo de miedo]**_ estas bien?

gato/. mmm gracias por la ayuda... es raro que un perro piense como tú y no sé cómo piensas en que somos iguales pero supongo que las calles sin violencia sería adecuado

sora/. sé que los perros suelen ser muy agresivos pero no todos son así, bueno adiós_** [me fue rápidamente del lugar]**_

* * *

**bueno jejejeje, como empezar primero una gran disculpa por la tardanza esto se está haciendo habito malo pero pues estuve en el infierno mismo, último semestre de media superior, no se imaginan el cansancio y trabajo que tuve que hacer pero bueno ya felizmente estoy de vacaciones y aprobé todas mis materias, también otro problema que tuve fue falta de inspiración para escribir. pero creo que ya poder seguir con este fic y talvez con el de amor de una felican aunque no estoy 100% seguro pero talvez hare el esfuerzo pero bueno aquí traído el nuevo capítulo, como ven bolt pronto entrar en acción, espero lograr bien las escenas de acción especialmente con la armadura, es algo difícil imaginar a bolt con armadura pero tratare de perfeccionar en esto y solo un pequeño comentario, obviamente esta armadura de bolt no volara, de hecho ninguna volara, simplemente la forma de la armadura no la veo indicada para volar jejejeje así que bolt se quedara con los pies en la tierra**

**P.D. cualquier comentario o idea es aceptado y me gustaría que comentaran sobre la narración, quiero saber en lo que tengo que mejorar, muchas gracias a todos y sigan leyendo bolt: un héroe real**


	7. capitulo 7- la primer misión

**bien, hola a todos sé qué hace mucho que no lo digo, pero aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de mi parte, espero que les guste y no olviden comentar**

dialogos, **(pensamientos entre dialogos)**, _narracion_, _**[acciones entre dialogos]**_

**7.- capitulo: la primer misión**

* * *

**Sora P.O.V**

_el resto de la noche fue más tranquila, sin más problemas, por lo que regrese pronto a la casa, una vez entre vi a charlie quien limpiaba la armadura de bolt_

charlie/. vaya hoy regresaste temprano

sora/. un poco si, aunque también te estas desvelando mucho

charlie/. jejejeje, ambos estamos despiertos así que no hay problema, solo limpio la armadura, me alegro que funcionara a la perfección

sora/. si, sin duda eres todo un maestro de las maquinas, y bolt será bastante fuerte en ella

charlie/. así es, no habrá quien lo pare y más gracias a tu entrenamiento

sora/. si, por cierto ya tendrá su primer misión, unos perros van a robar en una tienda de electrónica, en tres días, creo que será algo bueno para empezar

charlie/. mmm tienes razón, parece fácil para su primer misión

sora/. aun así lo acompañare, creo que es lo correcto, que el maestro ayude a su alumno con la primer practica

charlie/. si, tienes razón, y estas segura de que no quieres una armadura como la de bolt?

sora/. ya hablamos de eso, no quiero que me hagas una, además debes concentrarte en bolt y yo puedo defenderme muy bien con mi traje

charlie/. está bien jejejeje, bueno creo que habrá que dormir

sora/. así es, vamos perrito

charlie/. jejejeje bien _**[entonces charlie apago las luces de su taller, yo apague las luces de la sala y ambos entramos a la habitación, donde nos acostamos en un colchón de cama que habíamos encontrado y limpiado]**_

sora/. mañana bolt tendrá que entrenar con la armadura, hay unas cosas básicas que debe aprender

charlie/. ok, pronto podremos detener a la organización

sora/. así es, bueno descansa charlie

charlie/. buenas noches sora

_así ambos nos dormimos_

**Bolt P.O.V**

_dormía tranquilamente hasta que sonó el despertador de penny, ella se levando y fue a prepararse para ir a la escuela, no sin antes saludarme, yo me levante y vi a mittens quien seguía durmiendo, decidí bajar al comedor temprano y cuando penny lleno nuestros platos empecé a comer_

penny/. bueno bolty nos vemos en la tarde _**[acaricio mi cabeza y salió de la casa junto con su mamá, yo por mi parte termine de desayunar y salí al jardín a respirar un poco]**_

bolt/. mmm debo seguir entrenando un poco, esperare a que mittens y rhino despierten para ver si me acompañan **_[empecé a estirarme un poco]_**

_hice ejercicios sencillos por unos 30 minutos cuando mittens salió a verme_

mittens/. hola bolt, tan temprano entrenando?_** [se acercó a mi]**_

bolt/. jejejeje si bueno, desperté temprano y quise calentar un poco

mittens/. bueno ya acabe de desayunar y rhino no para de decir que hay que ir con charlie y sora

bolt/. entonces no hay que esperar más y vamos

_en eso salió rhino en su esfera_

rhino/. buenos días bolt, ya es hora irnos

bolt/. tranquilo amigo pero si vamos

_así empezamos a caminar hacia el hogar de los chicos, platicábamos un poco de la carrera de ayer, como me sentí con la armadura y algunas cosas que platico rhino de lo que aprendió. la plática fue entretenida hasta que llegamos al almacén y entramos_

bolt/. hola, charlie, sora?

_desde el taller salió charlie_

charlie/. hola bolt, llegaron temprano

bolt/. así es, este sora?

sora/. aquí estoy_** [salí de la habitación]**_ bolt estás listo para tu primer misión

_los tres nos sorprendimos al escuchar a sora_

bolt/. mi primer misión? cuándo? ahorita?

sora/. jejeje no, será en 3 días, en la noche logre escuchar a algunos soldados de la organización que planean robar una tienda de electrónicos y no te preocupes, será tu primer misión así que no iras solo, estaré contigo

bolt/._** [sentí una tranquilidad al escuchar lo último]**_ vaya entonces mi prime misión... ok estoy listo

sora/. mmm no del todo, bueno aun te falta entrenar y más importante con la armadura, debes de controlar tu cuerpo con ella, me refiero a que sea como tu cuerpo

charlie/. así es, la armadura te da gran poder y resistencia pero debes controlarlo, así que vamos a ponértela

bolt/. ok, me parece bien

_entonces fuimos al talles y después de todo el proceso para colocarme la armadura estuve listo, empecé a caminar por el taller y me acerque a sora_

sora/. bien, ahora charlie necesita algunos materiales algunos podremos conseguirlos aquí fuera pero talvez vayamos a otro basurero

bolt/. ok, entonces vamos

rhino/. charlie sigamos con las lecciones

charlie/. claro rhino, hay varias cosas que debes aprender

**Mittens P.O.V**

mittens/. mmm sora, bolt puedo acompañarlos? **_[pregunte al darme cuenta de que me iba a quedar sola, además sentía una necesidad de ir con bolt]_**

sora/. sí, no hay problema

bolt/. entonces vamos [bolt empezó a caminar con la armadura lentamente, se escuchaban sus pisadas hasta que salimos]

sora/. bien_** [saco una lista de materiales]**_ esto es lo que hay que conseguir

bolt/. entonces vamos_** [parecía que le costaba un poco el caminar a una velocidad normal, yo solo lo seguía y fuimos a checar algunas montones de basura]**_

mittens/. segura que encontraremos lo necesario en este lugar

sora/. si solo hay que saber buscar y con bolt será aún más sencillo

bolt/. bien_** [bolt se paró en dos patas poniendo sus padas delanteras sobre un viejo auto y este se abollo un poco]**_ aaahh vaya

sora/. bolt, esto no deja de ser un entrenamiento y es para que controles tu fuerza, ok así que mmm bolt abre la puerta del auto

bolt/. ok_** [entonces bolt tomo la manija de la puerta pero al quererla abrir arranco toda la puerta y la lanzo un par de metros hacia atrás, yo me asuste por un momento]**_ ups... debo controlar más la fuerza de la armadura

mittens/. sí, creo que tienes razón, si no causaras un gran destrozo

sora/. así es pero bueno _**[sora se asomó en el auto y saco algunas piezas]** _mmm ahora vamos para haya _**[señalo otra pila de basura]**_

_fuimos hasta ella y en esta ocasión bolt tuvo que subirse sobre un auto para alcanzar otras piezas, a pesar de que en una ocasión se calló fuertemente logro tomar las piezas, pero una la rompió con sus patas_

bolt/. rayos, lo siento _**[me levante con cuidado]**_

sora/. tranquilo son cosas muy sencillas, si ya no encontramos aquí será en el otro lugar, lo importante es que vayas aprendiendo

mittens/. tienes razón... _**[me sentí extraña al decirlo pero continúe]** _bolt sé que tú puedes, serás un gran héroe

bolt/. gracias mittens **_[se levantó]_** sigamos

_así seguimos, con alguno que otro tropiezo de bolt pero estábamos consiguiendo los materiales_

sora/. bueno ahora habrá que ir al siguiente lugar

bolt/. bien vamos _**[podía notar que ya caminaba de forma más natural, aunque todavía le faltaban algunos detalles]**_ por donde es

sora/. iremos entre unos callejones, mmm bolt ten cuidado, se supone que no habrás otros animales ni tampoco humanos pero debemos estar atentos

bolt/. ok vamos

_entonces salimos del almacén y empezamos a caminar por algunas calles solitarias_

mittens/. enserio que escogieron bien el lugar

sora/. sí, es muy raro que alguien aparezca por aquí

bolt/. aún tengo curiosidad, no se mucho de la organización a la que enfrentamos

sora/. nosotros tampoco tenemos mucha información, solo que es bastante grande, tiene diferentes secciones, una fue donde te atraparon, haciendo experimentos, pero también sabemos que usan algunas cosas electrónicas e incluso armas... pero esta primer misión solo llevaran armas tranquilizadoras supongo

mittens/. bueno, estoy segura de que con tu armadura no tendrás ningún problema bolt

sora/. mmm de que lo lastimes es muy improbable, aun así estaré con el pero bolt deben actuar rápido, ellos no se quedaran a pelear contigo, mucho menos cuando vean tu armadura y si huyen con el material habrán ganado

bolt/. eso nunca pasara, los detendremos

sora/. así se habla, bueno llegamos

_tenía razón, habíamos llegado a un basurero más grande aun que donde está el almacén aunque a diferencia este no tenía una estructura como el hogar de sora, era todo montañas de basura y el olor era muy notorio que incluso retrocedí_

mittens/. vaya... sin duda es un basurero

sora/. si, la apariencia y el aroma no son los mejores, solo serán unas piezas, vamos

_entonces entramos viendo mucha basura, papeles, cartón, plásticos y bastantes maquinas rotas como televisores viejos, hornos e incluso había un refrigerador_

sora/. mmm interesante, bolt hay que llevarnos algunas cosas de ese refrigerador

mittens/. que tiene de interesante un refrigerador?

sora/. pues hay que ver si su motor sigue funcionando y con suerte puede tener aun algún tanque de refrigerante, es una sustancia para enfriar cosas

bolt/. ok_** [bolt se acercó al refrigerador, con ayuda de sora extrajeron algunas partes mientras yo me quedaba viéndolos]** _listo

sora/. bien sigamos

_bolt estuvo controlando mejor la armadura y ayudo a conseguir varios materiales, de igual forma le ayudo a cargar todos los materiales y una vez regresamos al almacén_

sora/. ya regresamos charlie

bolt/. trajimos muchos materiales _**[bolt los dejo en una de las mesas y charlie salió a vernos]**_

charlie/. perfecto, veo que te fue bien bolt

bolt/. si, aunque es cansado llevar la armadura

charlie/. enserio, interesante

sora/. bueno será mejor que descanses un poco bolt y luego va entrenamiento de combate, claro sin la armadura

bolt/. claro

charlie/. entonces vamos a quitártela

_entonces bolt y charlie fueron a su taller donde se quitaba la armadura, yo me quede con sora y luego de unos segundos de silencio ella hablo_

sora/. mittens quieres algo de comer o beber, fue un paseo algo cansado

mittens/. bueno no me molestaría un poco de agua

sora/. claro

_ella fue a la cocina y la acompañe ya que no quería estar sola en la sala_

mittens/. bolt estará listo para su misión?

sora/. claro, tenemos estos tres días para que se acostumbre a su armadura y bueno estaré con él, no le pasara nada _**[gruñí levemente ante su comentario, sin saber realmente el motivo]**_ estas bien mittens?

mittens/. si, bien _**[dije en el mejor tono posible]**_ solo no quiero que le pase nada

sora/. entiendo, pero el estará listo y nos quiso ayudar, mejor quédate tranquila [entonces me paso un plato con agua] toma

mittens/. gracias

_así paso un pequeño rato de descanso mientras ambos perros tomaban agua y sora le decía algunas cosas sobre el entrenamiento, pero no entendí mucho_

_después del descanso sora y bolt fueron al área de entrenamiento, los acompañe principalmente porque quería ver como entrenaban_

sora/. bien, primero esquivaras bolt

bolt/. ok, será con los costales?

sora/. no, ahora tendrás que esquivar mis ataques?

bolt/. enserio?**_ [note sorpresa en él, yo también me sorprendí ante la idea de sora]_**

sora/. así es, los costales son patrones, un rival también los tiene pero es más difícil de verlos, debes estar preparado para la lucha contra rivales que pensaran mientras combaten y tranquilo, no te lastimare jejeje

bolt/. jejeje eso si logras golpearme

_entonces empezaron, sora empezó a lanzar algunos ataques simples, zarpazos o cabezazos y bolt los esquivaba con cierta facilidad, pero después sora hizo movimientos más rápidos e incluso se paró en dos patas, lo cual repitió bolt esquivando con mayor dificultad, yo me impresione porque había estado como e peleas contra perros, aunque terminaba huyendo cuando podía pero la forma de combatir de sora era inusual y a bolt le costaba cada vez mas_

bolt/. vaya eres muy ágil

sora/. muy bueno bolt, has mejorado jejeje pero aún falta

_entonces sora continuo con movimientos cada vez más agiles en los que saltaba con sus patas traseras e incluso lanzaba patadas, bolt ya no podía hacer mucho y sora le logro golpear en el costado derribándolo_

sora/. jejeje, no bajes tu defensa, sé que es difícil evitar estos ataques pero has mejorada

bolt/. aaahh, es difícil esquivar, pasemos a bloquear

sora/. está bien bolt, pero hay veces que es mejor que esquives y al bloquear te pueden lastimar

bolt/. comencemos _**[bolt se levantó y se puso en sus 4 patas]**_

_así volvieron a combatir, otra vez con movimientos sencillos pero ahora bolt bloqueaba los ataques. sora era rápida y fuerte, más de una vez bolt se quejó de los golpes que bloqueaba con las patas pero en un momento_

sora/. bien pero recuerda tu equilibrio _**[entonces logro darle una patada en el costado que derribo a bolt pero el en su intento de levantarse tiro a sora y ella quedo sobre bolt, algo que me molesto]**_

sora/. aaahh bolt no creo que esto sea ventajoso para ti, te estaría dominando

bolt/. esto no fue a propósito, lo siento jejeje

mittens/. ya entrenaron bastante no les parece...

_ambos me voltearon a ver un poco sorprendidos y sora se levanto_

sora/. mmm mittens tiene razón, lo hiciste bien bolt vayamos a descansar y ver como siguen charlie y rhino

bolt/. claro_** [bolt se levantó tranquilamente y fuimos al comedor]**_

**Bolt P.O.V**

_comimos un rato, sora nos dio algo de carne cocinada, algo muy rico y todo estuvo normal aunque mittens estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, después llegaron charlie y rhino quienes empezaron a comer_

charlie/. y que tal el entrenamiento?

bolt/. bastante bien

sora/. así es aunque hay que descansar y por cierto bolt, desde hoy quiero que descanses más en el día, ya no te esfuerces mucho porque tu misión seguramente será en la noche así que debes de descansar

bolt/. ok sora, descansare mas

mittens/. mmm bueno chicos creo que ya deberíamos de regresar, penny no tarda en llegar

bolt/. tienes razón mittens, bueno nos vemos mañana chico

rhino/. pero no acabe mi comida _**[rhino empezó a meter los cereales que le dieron en su boca]**_

mittens/. roedor ya te llenaras la boca en casa

charlie/. jejejeje si, además rhino será mejor que sigas practicando, has aprendido bastante hoy

rhino/. oohgh shi _**[al hablar un poco del cereal salió de su boca y luego trago]** _practicare

sora/. bueno nos vemos bolt

bolt/. hasta mañana

mittens/. vámonos _**[dije algo seria]**_

bolt/. aaahh bueno nos vemos

_así los tres salimos de la su casa y fuimos a las nuestra, en todo el camino rhino nos contó varias cosas que aprendió con charlie, mittens y yo nos sorprendimos de que realmente estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos sabíamos y en poco tiempo llegamos a casa. el resto del día fue normal, penny regreso y jugamos un rato, también jugué un poco con mittens aunque no quería al principio y al final nos dormimos algo temprano._

_los días iban pasando y entrene un poco más con sora, tanto usando la armadura y ya moviéndome un poco más ágil con ella y además me todo aprender a atacar, fue algo complicado y realmente no quería atacar a sora por lo que termine aprendiendo a golpear con un maniquí, en uno de estos días mittens no nos acompañó y al siguiente ya era el día, sora y yo no entrenamos como siempre, dijo que sería mejor que nos relajáramos y al llegar las 2 de la tarde ya nos íbamos a ir pero sora nos detuvo_

sora/. bolt la misión será en la noche alrededor de las 10:00 o 10:30 de la noche, aún falta mucho pero talvez sería mejor que te quedaras aquí no lo creer?

bolt/. mmm bueno..._** [no pude contestar pues mittens empezó a hablar]**_

mittens/. hay que regresar a casa, penny se va a preocupar si no nos ve y si es en la noche regresarías hasta el siguiente día

bolt/. si, tiene...**_ [volví a ser interrumpido, esta vez por sora]_**

sora/. lo entiendo pero no creo que sea recomendable que bolt llegue a acá de noche, si se queda aquí puede descansar y comer.

bolt/. _**[rápido hable]**_ si... este mittens yo creo que sora tiene razón, me quedare aquí será mejor que tú y rhino vayan a casa

mittens/. pero bolt... _**[iba a replicar]**_

bolt/. sé que penny puede preocuparse pero bueno mañana estaré de vuelta y bueno espero que confié en mí en que no me escaparía jejejeje, estará más tranquila si los ve a ustedes

rhino/. pero quería verte en acción bolt

charlie/. jejejeje tranquilo rhino, puedes ver la serie de bolt

mittens/. estas seguro de esto bolt?

bolt/. si mittens, tu ve a casa y duerme, en la mañana ya estaré en cas

sora/. vayan, estará bien

mittens/. bueno, supongo que nos vamos, bolt cuídate por favor _**[esta vez se acercó a mí y me abrazo, esto me sorprendió pero me reconforto, nuestros pelajes rozaban y yo la abrace]**_

bolt/. tranquila mittens, no me pasara nada

mittens/. bueno, nos vemos mañana

_entonces mittens y rhino se fueron, yo me quede con charlie y sora, estaba un poco nervioso y ellos lo notaron_

charlie/. nervios bolt?

bolt/. un poco jejeje

sora/. tranquilo bolt, saldrá bien, mejor vayamos a dormir un rato, me falta un poco de descanso**_ [dijo mientras soltaba un bostezo]_**

bolt/. ok sora, pero donde dormimos?

charlie/. vayan a dormir y yo los despierto a la hora de comer, estaré preparando la armadura

sora/. sígueme bolt

_ambos entramos a lo que era su habitación_

sora/. aquí es donde dormimos charlie y yo, ese es mi colchón**_ [señalo un colchón blanco en el suelo]_** jejeje, es genial como lo encontramos en perfecto estado, solo un poco sucio pero lo limpiamos _**[se acostó y se hizo a un lado para darme espacio]**_

bolt/. gracias _**[me acosté]**_

sora/. hay que dormir un rato _**[se acomodó un poco mientras yo hacia los mismo]**_

bolt/. _**[instintivamente olfatee un poco, detectando el dulce olor de sora, en ese momento mi mente dio vueltas]**_

_que estaba pensando... sora es linda pero es mi maestra_

sora/. mejor duerme bolt, sé que estas nervioso pero te hará bien dormir y relajarte

_sus palabras me ayudaron y cerré los ojos, no tarde mucho en quedarme dormido y después de 3 horas al parecer charlie nos despertó para comer, sora preparo la comida y mientras comíamos platicamos un poco_

_sora/. bien, los perros se acercaran a la tienda e intentaran entrar por atrás, podremos acercarnos por este lateral [indicaba los lugares en un mini mapa dibujado] ahora la estrategia será que empiece a atacar uno por uno, luego tu llamaras su atención y los atacaras, me encargare de que no escapen, tu déjalos fuera de combate_

bolt/. me parece bien

charlie/. por cierto, seguramente llevaran pistolas con dardos tranquilizantes, ten cuidado sora y si pueden traigan las pistolas, será útil tener tranquilizadores

sora/. tienes razón

_después de comer, descansamos un rato y fui con charlie a su taller_

bolt/. falta poco para que nos preparemos...

charlie/. y sigues un poco inseguro verdad

bolt/. un poco

charlie/. tranquilo, saldrá todo bien y no te preocupes, es una misión sencilla, en verdad te agradezco que nos ayudes con esto bolt, poco a poco los detendremos

bolt/. si, tienes razón, los detendremos y no volverán a hacer cosas malas

charlie/. así se habla

_platique un poco con charlie en lo que llegaba la hora y entonces llego. empezó el proceso de siempre para colocarme la armadura, usaba un traje especial que me había dado sora para que las partes de metal no lastimaran mi cuerpo, lo único que faltaba era el casco y entonces llego sora con un traje peculiar, similar al mío pero con algunas diferencias_

bolt/. wow y ese traje?

sora/. es mi traje de combate, me ayuda a pasar desapercibida en la oscuridad, es hora bolt

charlie/. bien _**[se activó el traje y me coloque el casco]** _estaré viendo todo lo que tu vez desde aquí bolt**_ [encendió la pantalla]_**

bolt/. estoy list0

_así comenzamos a correr, yo trotaba ligeramente para no hacer mucho ruido además de que con la armadura era más rápido, eran las 10:30 de la mañana y llegamos a la tienda, el lugar estaba oscuro aunque el casco me ayudaba a ver mejor y no había ningún ruido aparte del nuestro_

sora/. bien el plan _**[dijo en voz baja y fue al otro lado, estaba viendo la tienda y empecé a ver movimiento]**_

**Narrador P.O.V**

_mientras tanto los perros habían ya logrado desactivar la seguridad_

perro 1/. vaya, este sistema fue más difícil

perro 2/. al fin lo lograste, empecemos de una vez

_un grupo de 9 perros entro a la tienda mientras 6 quedaron vigilando, uno se acercó a unos arbustos donde escucho un ruido y fue sometido por sora y noqueado_

_después de unos minutos empezaron a sospechar ya que sora se había encargado de un segundo perro y fue cuando bolt intervino, saltando a la acción_

perro 5/. que rayos **_[el grupo de ahora 4 perros se sorprendió al ver a bolt y dos de los perros cayeron dormidos ya que sora les disparo tranquilizadores]_**

bolt/. no se saldrán con la suya_** [avanzo y embistió a uno de los perros lanzándolo contra la pared quedando inconsciente, el otro trato de dispararle con la pistola de tranquilizantes pero como era de esperarse el dardo ni siquiera rasguño la armadura]** _eso no funcionara_** [volvió a correr contra el perro pero este lo esquivo y bolt choco contra un poste]**_

sora/. tranquilo _**[salto apoyándose en una pared y logro embestir al perro dejándolo noqueado]**_

_entonces salieron los nueve perros de la tienda y al ver la escena_

perro líder/. rayos, quien demonios son

sora/. los que los vamos a detener

perro líder/. vamos chicos_** [los nueve soldados empezaron a correr cada uno con una caja en sus lomos]**_

sora/. no huirán [empezó a correr tras algunos de los peros al igual que bolt y logro dispararles a 2 dardos para dormirlos]

_bolt corrió rápidamente y embistió a uno de los perros tirándolo bruscamente, uno de los perros le pego a bolt con un tubo pero este se dobló sin hacerle daño a bolt e intento golpearle pero este esquivo haciendo que golpeara una pared rompiéndola un poco_

_sora por otro lado les quitaba las cajas y los golpeaba en las patas esquivando varios golpes y lanzando varias patadas_

_pronto la mayoría quedo fuera de combate, bolt noqueo a otro perro y sora también venció a uno_

perro líder/. grrrr demonios ahora verán

_el perro líder saco una pequeña pistola con silenciador y apunto hacia sora quien termino con otro de los perros, bolt vio esto y rápidamente se paró frente al perro logrando así que la bala disparada impactara contra su hombro y dándole un cabezazo al perro que fue lanzado contra un poste_

perro líder/. aaahh _**[apenas se levando con dificultad para volver a ser tirado por sora y lo sometió]**_

sora/. bien, ahora dinos, hacia donde iban a entregar el cargamento?

perro líder/. porque quieren saberlo _**[trataba de alcanzar su pistola pero bolt se la retiro]**_

bolt/. dinos a donde iban a llevar estas cosas

sora/. anda dinos_** [le di un golpe al costado]**_

perro líder/. aaahh bien, bien, al norte, no se la posición exacta pero nos íbamos a encontrar a alguien allá

sora/. bien _**[le clave un dardo tranquilizante]**_ bueno bolt, salió bien esto

bolt/. aaahh wow esto fue, emocionante jejeje

sora/. vaya comprobamos que tu armadura es anti balas, no creí que llevaran armas de fuego pero bueno

charlie*/. buen trabajo chicos

bolt/. gracias charlie, ahora qué?

sora/. hay que ordenar un poco esto, mmm devolver las cosas a la tienda y apilar a los perros en una esquina, el control de animales deberá llevárselos

bolt/. ok, hagámoslo_** [se notaba emoción en la voz del can]**_

* * *

**y así concluye el capítulo, déjenme decirles primero que lamento la gran tardanza en este capítulo, sé que muchos talvez hayan dejado de seguir mi fic pero espero que aun haya seguidores y apreciare cualquier comentario que hagan, si tengo cualquier error o tiene algún consejo en la forma de escribir me gustaría saberlo y también saber cómo les parece este fic. de ahora en adelante espero poder actualizar de forma más seguida ya que en verdad tengo mucho deseo de ver este fic finalizado y espero que les guste la historia. mmm sin más que decir creo que me despido, no sé cuándo traeré el siguiente capítulo pero espero que sea pronto y ahí nos veremos**

**gracias a darkness, sharable y advina por darme su motivación para seguir escribiendo, espero que les guste mi fic y esperaría ver sus comentarios, también me gustaría conocer a otros que les guste mi fic y ahora si nos vemos**


	8. capitulo 8- misiones y misterios

**agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han dado y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, cualquier duda déjenla en su comentario o en PM y con mucho gusto se la respondo **

**8.- capitulo: misiones y misterios**

* * *

**Mittens P.O.V**

_rhino y yo regresamos a casa, mientras bolt se quedó con charlie y sora en el almacén para su primer misión, durante todo el camino rhino no paraba de decir lo increíble que sería la misión de bolt y también cosas que había aprendido, yo por mi lado no lo escuchaba y solo seguía pensando si todo iba a salir bien_

_una vez llegamos a casa, el roedor como siempre fue al sofá y prendió el televisor mientras yo decidí ir a descansar en la habitación de penny antes de que ella llegara, una vez ahí me acosté en mi colchón y me dispuse a dormir_

_para mi mala fortuna no conciliaba el sueño, me sentía preocupada por bolt y no sabía porque, él estaba preparado, lo vi entrenar muchas veces y sé que ya puede pelear y aun mas con su armadura... pero no sabía anda de con quienes se iba a enfrentar y sentía miedo de que lo lastimaran_

_sin poder dormir pasaron 20 minutos y entonces se escuchó como abrieron la puerta de la casa, era penny_

penny/. amigos, ya regrese _**[la oí desde arriba y baje rápidamente para recibirla y ella me acaricio el lomo]**_ hola linda, bolt _**[como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta]**_ bolt?_** [note que se empezó a preocupar, yo no sabía qué hacer y sabía que penny se iba a preocupar al no ver a bolt]** _bolt... sabes donde esta bolt? _**[nos preguntó a rhino y a mí, nosotros solo pudimos hacer un gesto de que no se preocupe y para mi sorpresa funciono]**_ mmm bueno no me gustaría que le pasara algo pero ya demostró que es capaz de regresar a casa

_después de eso y después de unos minutos en los que llego su mamá, penny fue al comedor a comer después de llenar nuestros platos de comida, incluyendo el de bolt_

mittens/. no creo que hubiera sido necesario que bolt se quedara en el almacén, su misión es el la noche y ahorita penny está algo preocupada

rhino/. tranquila mittens, penny y bolt son los más unidos y ella confía en el, además bolt regresara en la mañana y no habrá problemas

mittens/. si tú lo dices _**[empecé a comer tranquilamente]**_

_rhino podía tener razón sin duda bolt y penny tenían una conexión especial, con saber que penny nunca se rindió a pesar del gran tiempo que tardamos en llegar a Hollywood pero aún no se iba la preocupación que sentía_

_el resto del día fue aburrido, estuve con rhino viendo el televisor un rato, penny se dedicó a hacer tarea y ya en la noche nos dio de cenar_

penny/. espero que bolt esté bien

M de penny/. tranquila hija, él está bien, te quiere mucho ya volvió por ti una vez, dudo que se vaya por tanto tiempo esta vez

penny/. si lo sé, por eso me preocupa sé que nunca se iría por voluntad y si le paso algo?_** [tenía un buen punto penny]**_

M de penny/. bueno hija ya veremos mañana, pero debes de descansar y prepararte para mañana ir a la escuela

penny/. ok pero si no aparece empezare a buscarlo

_después de esa pequeña platica y al acabar la cena penny fue a su habitación para dormir, yo también me fue a dormir temprano después de despedirme de rhino y me acosté en mi colchón_

_no pude dormir muy bien esa noche, no dejaba de preocuparme pero también hubo otra cosa, un pequeño sueño en el que bolt estaba junto con sora... y yo estaba alejada, fue extraño pero termine despertándome a las 4 de la mañana_

mittens/. rayos, porque soñé en algo así _**[volteé a ver el colchón de bolt y estaba vacío, por lo que pensé que regresaría en la mañana, sin pensarlo camine hacia el colchón de bolt y me recosté sobre él, rápido capte su dulce aroma]** _mmm bolt...

_con este aroma me fue más fácil conciliar el sueño y dormí varias horas mas_

_al día siguiente desperté a las 7:00 am, realmente me despertó penny quien se arreglaba para ir a la escuela pero yo tampoco pude dormir muy bien, estaba un poco nerviosa por bolt. después de terminar de despertar baje al comedor donde ya estaba mi desayuno y aun seguía la comida de bolt, yo empecé a comer y penny se despidió de mi antes de salir de la casa_

_termine de desayunar y me quede pensando que hacer, tenía ganas de dormir mas pero quería esperar a bolt por lo que me acosté en el sofá_

_al parecer me quede dormida hasta que su voz chillona me despertó_

rhino/. ooohhh si, así se hace _**[el roedor grito emocionado despertándome]**_

mittens/. aaahh rhino no hagas eso, porque gritas tanto

rhino/. al fin despiertas gata y pues lograron vencer al jefe final, había estado esperando 2 semanas para verlo y fue increíble **_[saltaba con su ánimo de siempre mientras yo terminaba de despertar]_**

_le iba a decir más cosas a rhino pero en eso se escuchó como entraron a casa, esto me emociono mucho y junto con rhino fuimos a ver quién era. efectivamente era bolt quien había llegado y estaba jadeando_

bolt/. _**[tenía la lengua de fuera]**_ hola chicos... aaahh llegue lo más rápido que pude

mittens/. bolt, que bien que llegaste

rhino/. como te fue? venciste a los malos? les diste su merecido?

bolt/. si ahorita les cuento, solo que me muero de hambre _**[yo me reí un poco y lo acompañamos al comedor donde hundió el hocico en su comida]**_

mittens/. vaya sí que tenías hambre, no desayunaron haya?

bolt/. no _**[paso un bocado de comida]**_ no hace mucho que me desperté, sora y charlie me dejaron dormir de más y pues, no quise tardar en llegar aquí, díganme penny se preocupó por mí?

mittens/. un poco pero tenías razón bolt ella confié en ti así que no se preocupó mucho

bolt/. me alegro mucho

rhino/. ahora si cuéntanos como estuvo tu gran y peligrosa misión

**Bolt P.O.V**

_les empecé a contar la misión, desde que llegamos hasta como los detuvimos y que al final junto con sora pusimos a todos los perros inconscientes o dormidos en un callejón donde sora me había dicho que pasa control de animales y se lleva a los perros, les quitamos todas las armas que tenían. a mí me pareció buena idea el que se fueran al control de animales, ahí no volverían a hacer cosas malas espero_

_después de dejar a los perros ya eran la 1 de la mañana y fuimos al almacén a dormir y yo desperté hasta las 9:46am_

bolt/. entonces eso fue todo jejeje

rhino/. increíble, tu misión fue exitosa

bolt/. así es jejeje

mittens/. me alegro mucho bolt, ya eres todo un héroe

bolt/. jejeje aún me falta para ser un héroe pero por algo se empieza

_el resto del día fue tranquilo los tres estuvimos platicando y ese día no fuimos a visitar a charlie y a sora, ellos mismos me habían pedido tomar el día libre, ya en la tarde llego penny_

penny/. hola chicos, ya llegue _**[rápido fui a recibirla]**_ bolt, sabía que no podías estar lejos, ayer me preocupaste un poco pero bueno creo que debo confía en ti _**[le acaricio la cabeza y yo le di unas tiernas lamidas]**_ jejeje bueno solo termino la tarea y salimos a jugar

_y así fue, después de la comida penny tuvo tiempo para que jugáramos los cuatro en el jardín, fue bastante divertido pero cansado, recuerdo que varias veces sentí cansancio y me detenía a respirar. fuera de eso en la tarde estuvo tranquila y divertida, ya en la noche todos cenamos y fui a dormir junto con mittens_

mittens/. un día cansado verdad orejón

bolt/. y que lo digas, manejar la armadura todavía me cansa bastante pero me gustó mucho

mittens/. solo ten cuidado bolt, no me gustaría que te pasa algo _**[lo que dijo me sorprendió, se estaba preocupando por mí, bueno es mi amiga, eso es algo normal pero me sentí bien al oírlo]**_

bolt/. tranquila, estaré bien, no me pasara nada ahora a dormir

_cada uno se acostó en su colchón y un rico aroma se hizo presente, no era muy fuerte pero ahí estaba y me ayudo a dormir en poco tiempo_

_los días fueron pasando, mas rápido de lo que esperaba, esa semana aparte de la misión no hubo algo más interesante, íbamos algunas veces con sora y charlie, seguía entrenando con la armadura y también sin ella mientras rhino seguía estudiando con maquinas_

_lo pesado fue la siguiente semana, sora se encargó de conseguir información sobre acciones de la organización y para esa semana tuve 3 misión, todas en la noche principalmente intentos de robo en diferentes lugares. las misiones eran sencillas y junto con sora deteníamos a todos los perros, regresábamos las cosas a donde estaban y dejábamos a los peros ahí, aunque en más de una ocasión alguno que otro se escapaba pero sora decía que no valía la pena perseguirlo._

_todo esto tuvo sus consecuencias, estaba más cansado cada día y dormía hasta tarde, incluso algunas veces mittens quería jugar conmigo pero me sentía muy cansado y terminaba durmiendo, sentí que mittens se molestaba un poco pero a veces dormíamos al mismo tiempo_

_en la siguiente semana tuve mi primer misión solo, era de noche y fui a una fábrica de autos, al pareces iban a tomar materiales de aquí_

charlie*/. bien bolt, esta vez puede que sean más soldados, si planean robar a una instalación tan grande deben ser bastantes

bolt/. estoy listo _**[avance cuidadosamente y logre ver a algunos perros haciendo guardia, al pareces ya habían quitado la seguridad de la fábrica y estaban sacando varias cajas]**_

_me acerque más y saque una de las pistolas de dardos tranquilizadores que había conseguido en las misiones y le dispare a uno de los guardias que cayo dormido, esto empezó a alertar a todos y corrí hacia ellos embistiendo al otro guardia cayendo inconsciente_

soldado/. otra vez tú, disparen

_al menos 10 perros empezaron a dispararme con pistolas de fuego con silenciador, la armadura aguantaba y empecé a dejar inconscientes a todos_

jefe/. debemos irnos ya, dejen eso _**[por lo que vi el jefe y otros 4 perros fueron a la parte trasera donde llevaban las cajas, yo tarde un poco en encargarme de los que disparaban y rápido fue a la parte trasera donde los 5 perros ya estaban conduciendo un auto convertible]**_ jajaja logramos escapar

bolt/. ahora qué?

sora*/. bolt persíguelos, corre lo mas rápido posible y deja inconscientes a todos los demás excepto los que conducen, no queremos un accidente

bolt/. está bien _**[me empare y empecé a correr clavando las garritas metálicas en el suelo con lo que en poco tiempo alcance una gran velocidad]**_

perro2/. hay jefe, el perro nos está alcanzando

jefe/. no puede ser, dejen el volante y todos dispárenle

bolt/. **_[corría a gran velocidad tras el auto y entonces algunos perros empezaron a dispararme]_** los detendré

jefe/. eso cree _**[empezaron a dar vueltas por por las calles aunque a veces rozaban las paredes. yo por mi parte gracias al entrenamiento de sora podía dar las vueltas sin bajar la velocidad y una vez los alcance pude dar un salto para entrar en el convertible]**_ maldición!

bolt/. _**[seguían disparándome pero ya fue más sencillo noquearlos o dejarlos inconscientes]**_ detén el auto, creo que ya gane _**[los 2 perros restantes que controlaban el auto se detuvieron]** _ahora díganme a donde llevaban estas piezas y más importante para que las usarían

jefe/. jejeje por qué crees que te diremos?

bolt/. entonces será por las malas

jefe/. piensa rápido perrito _**[entonces lanzo 2 esferas metálicas dentro del auto y ambos perros salieron del auto rápidamente]**_

bolt/. rayos

_sin pensarlo dos veces me lance para tomas ambas esferas con las patas delanteras y con bastante fuerza las lance directo al cielo, quedando acostado boca arriba en uno de los asientos, apenas me alcanzo el tiempo ya que estando a poca altura ambas explotaron, las logre elevar lo suficiente para que no explotara el auto aunque si se prendió un poco de fuego por la explosión y unos pedazos de metal se clavaron en los asientos y en la armadura, por suerte fueron pequeños y solo se clavaron en la armadura sin lastimarla _

bolt/. aaahh vaya apenas

charlie*/. eso estuvo cerca, bien pensado bolt, aunque huyeron los perros

bolt/. aaahh si, tuve miedo de que no funcionara

charlie*/. mmm habría sido una fuerte explosión, talvez la hubiera aguantado la armadura pero talvez no

bolt/. bueno mejor no comprobamos eso jejeje

sora/. ahora bolt, te toca la limpieza y el auto será parte de ella, así que recomiendo que lo apagues

bolt/. rayos _**[me di cuenta de que algunas partes del auto tenían llamas aunque no se estaban extendiendo por lo que los apague rápido]**_

_esa noche fue larga porque tuve que encubrir muchas cosas, el auto lo empuje hasta meterlo dentro de un callejón y no fue tarea fácil aun con la armadura, fue a la fábrica donde estaban todos los perros y les quite las cosas, también regrese todos los materiales dentro de la fabrica_

_eran las 4 de la mañana cuando acabe y empecé regrese al almacén_

charlie/. bolt, misión difícil verdad

bolt/. algo jejeje **_[fuimos al taller donde me quite la armadura y pude ver los pedazos de metal que se clavaron]_** vaya que bien que la armadura aguanto

charlie/. vaya que si jejeje, pensaste rápido _**[tomo unas pinzas y empezó a quitar los trozos de metal]**_

bolt/. oaahh _**[di un bostezo]** _y sora?

charlie/. dormida, le dije que debía de dormir, y tú también deberías

bolt/. jejeje sí, tengo mucho sueño pero charlie tú también deberías de dormir

charlie/. en cuanto arregle la armadura, estoy bien bolt ya estoy acostumbrado

bolt/. pero trabajar de madrugada es malo jejeje, hay que dormir amigo

charlie/. mmm tienes razón, además ya se me acabo el café jejeje, has hecho un buen trabajo estas últimas semanas

bolt/. me alegro, pero como detendremos a la organización, ahorita solo he impedido robos, ni siquiera sabemos si siguen secuestrando animales

charlie/. tranquilo, poco a poco lo lograremos y estoy seguro de que empezaron a estorbarles a la organización jejeje _**[su ultimo comentario lo dijo en tono entre divertido pero con algo de preocupación]**_

bolt/. bueno vamos a dormir

_ambos fuimos a la habitación y nos acostamos en el colchón de cama que estaba en la habitación_

**X P.O.V**

_caminaba en mi oficina meditando las noticias de los últimos encarnas planificados, la mayoría en fracaso por la misma razón_

X/. están empezando a intervenir en mis planes y eso está mal, además como esperaba los soldados no son capaces de detenerlo

_en eso entro un perro, este era el encargado de recibir las llamadas y ordenar papeles importantes  
_

perro/. disculpe señor pero nos acaban de informar perdieron todo lo obtenido de la fábrica, fue otra vez el perro de metal

X/. ya no me sorprende pero me molesta, además como se entera de las misiones hey quiero que hables seriamente con todos los soldados, no puede ser que este perro y su equipo se estén enterando de todos los planes programados

perro/. ok señor, y solo una cosa más Víctor quiere hablar con usted en persona

X/. en persona? qué necesidad tiene para eso?

perro/. solo me lo pidió, me despido

_el perro salió de mi oficina, yo tome el teléfono y marque un número, cuando contestaron_

X/. Víctor, dime lo que sea que quieras decirme... que es tan importante para que me lo digas en persona... bueno iré en 1 semana y espero que valga la pena _**[colgué]**_

_tendré que ir a Oregón, hace tiempo que no voy, bueno le gustara a mariana aunque no dejare la situación como esta aquí, espero que ella pueda encargarse de ese perro de la manera correcta_

X/. si siguen interviniendo en mis planes tendrán que pagarlo

**Narrador P.O.V**

_mientras tanto en las instalaciones, algunos metros bajo tierra, en Oregón Víctor se encontraba en su laboratorio junto con una sombra canina más grande_

Víctor/. interesante, cuál era la probabilidad de que pasara algo así, bueno sin duda me ayudara mucho para el suero y pronto lo acabare

_en la pantalla del monitor mostraba el mensaje "análisis de ADN terminado, parentesco 50%"_

* * *

**bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, este fue un poco más pequeño pero en los siguientes va a empezar lo bueno, jejeje y otra vez se presentan muchos misterios.**

**espero que me estén saliendo bien la escenas de acción, si no es así por favor les pido que me digan en que puedo mejorar a la hora de describir las escenas y bueno sin más que decir espero que les vaya gustando el fic y si llego a tardar en actualizar quiero pedirles un poco de paciencia ya que actualmente estoy estudiando la universidad, por el momento no ha sido muy pesada pero si habrá semana donde este ocupado y también me tomo el tiempo de pensar y desarrollar la historia para que sea buena, realmente pienso bastante en el desarrollo de la historia, ya casi todo el fic está planeado pero me falta pensar en algunas situaciones así que espero tener su compresión y ahora si nos vemos**

**como siempre agradecería que dejaran su comentario dándome apoyo para seguir y ayudándome con cosas que talvez me falten pulir**


	9. capitulo 9- lo difícil empieza

**9.- capitulo: lo difícil empieza**

* * *

**Mittens P.O.V**

_el día empezó normal y vaya que se ha hecho normal que bolt no este acostado en su colchón, por ahora penny no se ha preocupado mucho, pero si encuentra extraño la ausencia del perro y a mi también afecta, no sé porque pero antes al despertar lo veía en su colchón u otras veces bajaba al comedor para encontrarlo ahí, desayunando pero ahora es diferente, y me da más pereza levantarme del colchón, levantándome de este hasta que rhino empieza a insistir_

rhino/. gata, es hora de desayunar, además quiero ir con charlie y sora

mittens/. _**[acostada tratando de seguir durmiendo]**_ pero aún es temprano y porque tanta prisa de ir con ellos, los vemos casi a diario

rhino/. mittens, son las 8:20, van 50 minutos de que penny y su mamá salieron además quiero seguir aprendiendo y de paso saludar al mejor héroe de todos

mittens/. _**[con mucho pesar me levante lentamente del colchón]** _ok ok... vamos

rhino/. oohhh si vamos_** [salto emocionado]**_

_la verdad ya no tenía muchas ganas de ir, ya que lo único que hago es... estar ahí, bolt la pasa entrando con sora o algunas veces habla con charlie y rhino está "aprendiendo" a trabajar con máquinas, al recordar esto le recordé al roedor que teníamos que llevar el tostador_

rhino/. es verdad, aunque yo podría repararlo

mittens/. NO! lo desarmaste sin saber cómo armarlo, y al hacerlo te faltaron 2 piezas, quisiste arreglarlo y ahora según tu faltan 4 piezas

rhino/. y? además estoy seguro de que me escondieron esos tornillos, pero bueno le enseñare mi gran trabajo a charlie

mittens/. si, si lo importante es que lo reparemos si no nuestras personas tendrán que comprar uno nuevo

después de la pequeña platica de la mañana y que decidiera dejar mi desayuno en el plato, ya que rhino estuvo insistiendo en que podría comer algo con nuestros amigos y si desayunaba se nos haría tarde, empezamos el _camino de siempre aunque esta vez fue más agotador ya que si no cargaba el tostador yo, nadie más lo iba a llevar_

_al llegar tocamos la puerta principal y nos recibió sora_

sora/. hola chicos, no esperaba que llegaran tan temprano

mittens/. lo sé pero cierto roedor descompuso el tostador

rhino/. no lo descompuse, solo necesito una ayudita a como volverlo a armar

sora/. jejeje, vaya bueno pasen, quieren algo de comer?

mittens/. yo sí, ya que rhino no me permitió desayunar _**[mire al roedor de forma seria]**_

rhino/. también me gustaría algo _**[contesto sin darse cuenta de mi mirada]**_

_entonces entramos al almacén y fue cuando rhino pregunto por bolt_

sora/. ellos siguen durmiendo

mittens/. enserio? pero si bolt se acostumbró a despertar temprano

sora/. pues dormirse a las 2 de la mañana o incluso más tarde le debió quitar energías, la verdad no sé a qué hora se habrán dormido, yo me dormí antes

mittens/. wow pero que estuvieron haciendo tan tarde

sora/. ayer en la noche bolt tuvo una misión difícil y pues deben de estar cansados, bueno voy a preparar la comida

_después de que sora entrara a la cocina yo me dirigí a las habitaciones y al entrar vi a bolt acostado completamente dormida y a su lado derecho estaba charlie, también durmiendo como si fueran unos cachorros_

**Bolt P.O.V**

_nunca antes me había dormido tan tarde en mi vida y eso que recuerdo haberme desvelado algunas veces en el set de grabación pero nunca como la noche anterior o más bien madrugada, recuerdo lo difícil que fue llevar a los perros que deje inconscientes a las esquinas donde pasaba el control de animales y lo mas difícil fue llevar el auto al depósito, pero charlie dice que después me enseñara a conducir, lo veo muy difícil pero bueno, con tremendo día fue normal que despertara hasta las 9:15 y para mi sorpresa mittens estaba ahí, esto me... alegro_

bolt/. mi... mittens oah _**[bostece]**_ que... que haces aquí?

mittens/._** [creo que preguntar eso no le agrado mucho]** _pues rhino insistió en venir además bolt ya te estabas tardando en llegar a casa

bolt/. _**[apenas estaba despertando pero si pude ver su molestia]**_ lo... siento mittens, es que, fue una noche difícil...

_entonces se escuchó una pequeña risita a mi lado_

charlie/. jejeje vamos mittens oah, no seas duro con bolt ayer se esforzó mucho

sora/. al fin despiertas dormilón

charlie/. te refieres a mi o bolt?

sora/. a ti perrito, jejeje supongo que quieren desayunar, verdad

charlie/. oohhh si y ya note que preparaste el desayuno**_ [dijo moviendo la nariz y segundos después detecte el rico aroma a comida]_**

bolt/. vaya huele muy bien, vamos a desayunar

sora/. vengan y mittens también está listo el tuyo

mittens/. bien_** [y fue directo a la cocina]**_

_me extraño ese comportamiento de mittens, pero no podía hacer mas y cuando charlie y yo despertamos del todo fuimos junto con sora al comedor_

charlie/. wow habrá pan tostado?**_ [pregunto al ver el tostador, la cual sabía que estaba descompuesta]_**

sora/. jejejeje no, rhino te debe contar algo

rhino/. este... si es que, bueno digamos que quería desarmar y armar el tostador, y todo salió bien **_[mittens y yo expresamos impresión con sus palabras]_ **pero alguien saboteo las piezas y me sobraron 4 tornillos, entonces yo con mis grandes conocimientos me propuse a solucionar el problema pero **_[hizo una pausa]_** ahora faltan algunas piezas y quería ver si tenías de sobra

_antes de que charlie pudiera contestar mittens hablo_

mittens/. aja rhino, no inventes toda una historia para decir que estropeaste el tostador

rhino/. no lo descompuse, solo necesito piezas para arreglarlo

charlie/. jejeje rhino quedamos en que no desarmaras lo que no puedas volver a armar, mmm bueno vayamos al taller a repararlo, también debo trabajar un poco en tu armadura bolt

bolt/. cierto, aun me sorprendió que no me pasara nada

mittens/. que paso ayer?

bolt/. este, los malos pusieron una granada en un auto y bueno logre salvar el auto aunque algunos fragmentos se incrustaron en la armadura

mittens/. ya veo_** [seguía algo seria]**_

sora/. bueno bolt creo que tendrás unos días de descanso, mañana iré a ver si escucho de tora misión ok

bolt/. ok sora, y en verdad lamento el no poder atraparlos a todos, siempre se terminan escapando

sora/. no te preocupes, casi siempre se escapan con las patas vacías jejejeje, como sea has hecho un gran trabajo bolt

bolt/. gracias

mittens/. y ya saben quién opera toda esta organización o tienen alguna idea, si siguen así pasaran meses de misiones pequeñas o no?

sora/. **_[ella y yo nos sorprendimos por la pregunta de mittens pero tenía razón]_** mittens esto no es tan fácil como parece, llevan cerca d años trabajando sin que las personas se den cuenta, varias noches salgo a ver si me entero de alguna misión, a los que hemos atrapado no han dicho nada y tampoco podemos obligarlos a decirnos y no sabemos quién o donde está el líder de toda esta organización, esto tienen que ir a su ritmo y no hay forma de apresurarlo

mittens/. bueno, bolt creo que será mejor irnos a casa no crees, así podrás descansar antes de que penny llegue para jugar

bolt/. pero tenemos que esperar a rhino y charlie que reparen el tostador

sora/. sí, no creo que tengan tanta prisa y mientras nosotros podemos, platicar?

_el tiempo se me hizo muy largo ya que aunque sora y yo platicábamos cuando le hablábamos a mittens ella no respondía o sus respuestas eran cortantes, la verdad me pregunto porque tenía ese comportamiento y quería preguntarle pero, por alguna razón el que estuviéramos con sora me lo impedía. pero ya después de unos minutos, que fueron horas para mí, rhino y charlie salieron con el tostador_

charlie/. y rhino promete que no seguirás tratando de desarmar y armas algún aparato electrodoméstico y más aún si sus personas lo suelen usar

rhino/. ok charlie, no lo volveré a hacer

mittens/. bien, es hora de irnos

rhino/. tan pronto? no podemos quedarnos más tiempo?

mittens/. no **_[respondió sin mirarme]_** ya es tarde

sora/. mittens tiene razón, mejor vayan a casa y descansen principalmente tu bolt, y no te angusties, has hecho un buen trabajo

bolt/. gracias sora, ok pero aun así voy a mejorar

mittens/. bien vámonos

charlie/. bueno hasta otro día

_entonces salimos, esta vez me toco a mi cargar con el tostados y de paso en un momento rhino se subió a mi lomo, aun con esto el camino fue tranquilo y hubiera estado silencioso de no ser por nuestro amigo que nos platicó todo lo que hizo con charlie pero mittens siguió callada_

_al llegar_

bolt/. **_[reuní fuerzas y pregunte]_** mittens, podemos hablar un rato?

mittens/. no, bolt tienes que dormir y descansar, en menos de una hora regresara penny y tú sigues agotado

bolt/. a... bueno si pero... **_[no dejo que terminara]_**

mittens/ si peros bolt, ve a descansar

bolt/. este... está bien, pero después podemos hablar

mittens/. si, si quieres, más al rato ahora a dormir

_y sin más remedio me arrastro, figurativamente, hasta mi colchón donde me acosté, al verdad es que si necesitaba dormir un rato más y no es que el colchón de charlie y sora este malo, pero creo que no se compara con mi colchón y en menos de 5 minutos caí rendido y me quede dormido_

**Mittens P.O.V**

_ahí estaba, viéndolo dormir, no creí que se durmiera tan rápido pero esto me daba la razón en que necesitaba descansar, se ve tan lindo acostado... porque pienso en esto, la verdad debería estar molesta con él, y eso fue lo que exprese, además sigue sin gustarme que pase tanto tiempo con sora._

_después de unos minutos en los que lo veía dormir y literalmente mi nivel de enojo subía y bajaba constantemente decidió bajar a la cocina donde seguía mi comida que rhino no me dejo comer, lo pensé por unos segundos y fui hasta mi plato donde empecé a comer tranquilamente, la verdad después de comer la comida cocida de sora esta ya no tenía el mismo efecto de antes_

mittens/. **_[aun no puedo creer... que ella sepa cocinar y seguro cocina para el]_**

rhino/. hay gata, ven a la sala, va a empezar un maratón de películas de acción

mittens/. no ves que estoy comiendo? rhino

rhino/. si y me sorprende, después de lo que comiste con los chicos, te pondrás algo llenita jejeje y por cierto porque te portaste como la madre de bolt

_esos dos comentarios fueron suficientes para enfadarme y solo mira fijamente a rhino, con esto empecé a perseguirlo y el obviamente empezó a escapar de mi_

mittens/. a quien le llamaste llenita rata gorda!

rhino/. waa no mittens, espera espera lo siento _**[seguía corriendo]**_

mittens/. jejejeje creo que alguien quiere estar en mi estómago_** [lo perseguía velozmente]**_

rhino/. waaaa... espera, si me comes en verdad estarás llena

_y bueno después de un rato de perseguirlo y que casi tiramos una lámpara de la casa decidimos parar aunque seguía molesta con el roedor pero al final acabe sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo el maratón de películas de rhino_

rhino/. pero mira eso, si le copiaron a bolt**_ [señalo la pantalla, en la cual estaban pasando las escenas de una película, de nombre ironman creo, la verdad es que me impresiono un poco, el hecho del que el señor de la película usara una armadura, como son las cosas, que en la vida real pase lo que paso en una película que supuestamente es de ciencia ficción]_**

mittens/. mmm esta película lleva más tiempo del que estamos tu y yo aquí, ahora si me pregunto si charlie habrá visto la película

rhino/. no sé, aunque sería bueno que la viera, de hecho veamos ideas para la armadura de bolt

mittens/. enserio sacaras ideas de la película?

rhino/. si

_y empezó escribir en una hoja de papel, la verdad me impresiono que ya podía escribir con facilidad, a pesar de lo pequeñas de sus patas, me quede pensando, en la película había varias ocasiones el final donde corría riesgo y casi lo mataban, también atacaban a los amigos del héroe. todo esto me hacía pensar que bolt no debería estar en todo esto... de por si me costó varios meses para que aprendiera a ser un perro normal y ahora metido en todo esto no sería uno_

**Narrador P.O.V**

_mientras tanto y ya en la noche estaba, en una gran sala dentro de la instalación se encontraba el líder de la organización junto con una forma canina, por la silueta sin duda era una hembra y en eso encontró otro ser, que resultó ser otra hembra canina_

X/. al fin llegas

?/. hola bastión, jejejeje hola pequeña **_[se acercó a la chica que acompañaba a bastión]_**

mariana/. ho... hola_** [respondió algo insegura y apegándose más a bastión]**_

bastion/. no es momento de jugar trixie, te llame para darte un encargo

trixie/. jejejeje y que encargo será?, debe ser algo importante para que me lo pidas personalmente

bastion/. así es, deberías haber visto los reportes del perro de metal, ha interferido con algún encargos que tu mandas

trixie/. sí, he oído hablar de él y de... su cualidad para detener balas con su cuerpo, bien imagino entonces que me pedirás hacerme cargo de él y eliminarlo

bastion/. si... casi pero preferentemente me gustaría que lo ataparas, con vida

trixie/. enserio? sabes que eso es aburrido, quiero jugar con el perrito y ver cuantas balas aguanta antes de que lo atraviesen

bastion/. te di una orden, lo atraparas, lo quiero con vida y otro detalle, dile a tus soldados que usen silenciador, ha habido problemas ya y empezaron a alertar a los humanos de que escuchan disparos

_trixie se molestó con esto y para sorpresa de la pequeña perrita de pelaje blanco, saco una pistola_

trixie/. _**[apunto a una pared y disparo, esto asusto a la perrita de pelaje blanco]** _oyen eso... jejejeje es el mejor sonido del mundo jejejeje, el sonido de un disparo es algo hermoso y bastion no me lo prohibirás con tus reglas de usar silenciador

bastion/. te recuerdo que sigues ordenes, en mi organización habrá discreción y la regla más importante es que lo humanos no se enteren de nosotros

trixie/. _**[miro seriamente al líder]** _entre a esta organización solo para divertirme, y dime quien le enseña a todos los perros a usar armas y ahora me estas dejando quitar el gran obstáculo, yo creo que si alguien no perdiera el tiempo en juegos de ciencia podría avanzar

bastion/. quiero al perro vivo, y te aconsejo alejarte de las armas un rato mariana vamos a mi oficina

mariana/. si _**[la perrita se levantó y fue con bastion pero al estar cerca de trixie esta le gruño levemente asustándola un poco]** _tú crees que es recomendable dejarle este encargo a trixie

bastion/. sinceramente no, pero necesito ver algunas cosas con Víctor y el perro avanza rápido, necesita un obstáculo y... quiero ver el potencial que tiene, él le construyo una armadura y lo ha entrenado, si es sobresaliente sabrá parar a trixie

mariana/. mmm ya veo

_mientras tanto con trixie_

trixie/. a veces pienso que debería ser la líder de la organización, pero bueno [tome mi celular y llame] ya tenemos una misión... preparen el lugar jejeje será una noche muy divertida y saquen las armas pesadas _**[colgué]** _solo algo de tiempo jajajaja

* * *

**bien, creo que tengo algunas cosas que decir, en primera lamento mucho el gran retraso con el fic, acabo de entrar a la universidad o nivel superior y pues ya no dispongo de mucho tiempo pero siendo sincero también tengo problemas al escribir, se me dificulta empezar a escribir los capítulos o tener una constancia y uso el tiempo libre en toras cosas como chatear, jugar videojuegos o ver videos jejeje, bueno a pesar de esto quiero decirles que haré todo lo posible por acabar este fic ya que no me gustaría dejarlo incompleto, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sus comentarios, también les pido tener paciencia conmigo jejejeje**

**creo que es lo único que tenía que decir, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y feliz navidad y fiestas, espero que se la pasen bien y nos vemos hasta la próxima**


End file.
